Talk, Ask, Listen
by Reggieme
Summary: Set after Season 12, Episode 5, "Wet" An Alex and Olivia story not without some drama, angst, and obstacles-some from the past and some new ones to come. Yes, there are some OCs in this story, but this is A/O. Chapter 31 is now up. TY for R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 1**

"Welcome home Ms. Cabot," the gray haired doorman of Alex's apartment building greeted her enthusiastically as she exited the taxi.

"Good to see you George," Alex smiled as a chill from the fall wind and unusually low temperature ran through her body. "It is good to be home."

"I imagine it was much warmer in Africa," George said noticing her body briefly shudder. "Go on ahead inside. I've got your bags."

"Thanks George," Alex said slinging the straps of her black leather satchel and purse over her shoulder after paying the taxi driver.

George loaded Alex's luggage on a cart once inside the lobby and headed towards the elevator with Alex.

"Your new neighbors moved in a week early Ms. Cabot…seem like nice folks…and their little girl Margaret, well she prefers Maggie, is just adorable," George gushed.

"The Reckells right?" Alex asked. "I got an e-mail from the Co-op Board a few weeks ago."

"Yes, Ms. Cabot," George replied as the elevator doors opened on the 12th floor. "Joshua and Sydney Reckell, and daughter Maggie is just about to turn five."

"You know George," Alex smiled. "I've lived here for over three years now and you still call me Ms. Cabot. You really can just call me Alex."

"I appreciate that Ms…," George smiled. "It is going to be hard for me to change though."

"I know," Alex smirked. "I've been telling you for nearly three years to call me Alex. Alex fished for her keys in her purse as they arrived at her apartment door. "I'll just address you as Mr. Lewis until Alex becomes habit," she added smiling.

As Alex put her key in the lock the door to apartment 12C across the hall opened. "Speaking of the Reckells," George replied quickly turning towards the building's newest residents.

"Hi Mr. George!" the freckled-face, long-haired brunette child exclaimed.

"Hello Miss Maggie," George smiled.

"Are you our new neighbor?" Maggie asked, walking towards Alex and looking up at her.

"Well, I guess I am," Alex smiled down at Maggie.

"You have pretty hair," Maggie said.

"Why thank you," Alex blushed slightly. "Miss Maggie, my name is Miss Alex."

"You can just call me Maggie. I'm a kid," Maggie smiled deeply revealing adorable dimples.

Sydney Reckell crossed the hallway briskly and extended her hand to Alex. "Hello, I'm Sydney Reckell. It's nice to meet you."

"Alex Cabot," Alex smiled shaking the shorter, petite woman's hand. "Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thank you," Sydney replied. "We are really enjoying it here, everybody is so nice."

"Well George is the best and he knows everybody and can tell you anything you need to know about…well anything here in the area and beyond," Alex replied.

"I have to get Maggie to her gymnastics class and I am sure you're ready to get settled after your trip," Sydney said gesturing towards the luggage.

"Yes," Alex smiled. "But would love to talk to you and Maggie again soon and meet your husband. Maybe Sunday if you'd like to stop over in the afternoon for some wine and…"

"Do you have any fish?" Maggie interrupted. "I have three fish."

"Maggie," Sydney scolded her daughter gently. "You interrupted Ms. Alex and we have to go now."

"Sorry Miss Alex," Maggie grinned. "Bye."

"Thank you for the invite Alex," Sydney smiled graciously. "I'll check with my husband tonight about Sunday…it's been a bit chaotic with moving."

"Sounds good," Alex smiled. "Nice meeting you…and you Maggie."

"Lord, she is adorable," Alex said as George pushed the luggage cart just inside her apartment door.

"She is," George replied. "Ms. Reckell is very nice, but she seems a bit shy…not Maggie though."

"And the husband?"

"Joshua Reckell, pleasant, but pretty direct and to the point. Seems really career-driven. Guess he is some young hotshot broker," George said. "Most times I've seen him he's had his cell phone pressed to his ear."

#-#

"Benson, Stabler," Captain Don Cragen's voice boomed as he exited his new office and approached the detectives.

Elliot shot a curious eyebrow toward his partner from his desk before they both responded, "Yes, Captain."

Cragen stood alongside their desks. "You two pretty much organized in our new digs?"

Elliot and Olivia nodded.

"Ok," Cragen said. "Then get out of here and enjoy a weekend."

"It's only three o'clock," Olivia commented looking at her watch.

Elliot glared for a brief second at his partner. "Just ignore her captain, think those mushroom vapors took a few cells,"

"Shut up El," Liv replied with a small grin.

"You better seal it Stabler," Cragen said and then smirked. "Benson might stab you with a pickle."

"Cap'n," Olivia gasped, blushing slightly. "I'm never going to hear the end of those damn 'shrooms."

"I guarantee you that if you don't pack up and get out of here in the next 10 minutes, I'll put the interrogation tape on a loop in our new media room," Cragen smiled.

"I'm out of here," Olivia smiled, grabbing her black leather jacket from the back of her chair as she shut her computer down and gathered her things. "I wish we could destroy that already."

"Have you even watched it yet?" Elliot smiled as he put on his coat and turned off his desk lamp. "It's quite funny…and I did a pretty solid job of catching you when you…" Elliot stretched his arms out and started waving them as if he was falling backwards.

"You can be such an ass sometimes," Olivia grinned. "But thank you for not letting me fall…and no I haven't watched it."

"Munch already burned a copy," Elliot added as they walked across the squad room.

"Thanks Stabler," Munch called from his desk.

Olivia glared playfully at Munch. "I will get you John."

"Hey, Captain put me in charge of archives," Munch smirked. You two enjoy your early start on the weekend while I slave away here on paperwork."

#-#

Olivia awoke slowly on her couch about 2 a.m. Saturday, still clad in her black jeans from work and a navy sweatshirt she had thrown on when she had arrived home Friday afternoon. She couldn't remember what time she had fallen asleep but as she glanced at the TV and noticed it was on ESPN she remembered she had last been watching a college football game between Florida State and Miami.

"Damn I must have been tired," she muttered to herself as she padded to the kitchen for a bottled water. She returned to the couch and cycled through endless channels until she heard the reporter on the TV speak of the escalation of rape and other violent crimes in eastern Congo as she walked across a dirt path through a primitive, desolated village. As she continued to listen to the report, she turned on her laptop and then scrolled through her personal e-mail account looking for the last one she had received from Alex.

It had been seven months since Alex had left once again as the SVU ADA. In that short period of time on a calendar, Olivia and crew had worked cases with Jo Marlowe, a few ADAs on temporary assignments from other offices, an aborted case with Mikka Von, and two cases with their current ADA, Gillian Hardwicke.

Although young and inexperienced with sex crimes, Olivia thought that Hardwicke might have what it takes for a long stay at One Hogan Place. She was confident, yet teachable, and most importantly to Olivia she seemed to have a deep, sincere concern for the victims. She had taken the initiative to review both cold and closed cases and had asked and taken Olivia to lunch twice, asking for her insights, and to share her knowledge and experience.

Still Olivia knew nobody in her mind could surpass Alex professionally as their ADA. She missed their heated verbal sparring matches and she missed watching Alex in the courtroom carving through defense attorneys and dissecting their witnesses. They had just seemed to all gel again as a team when Alex had blindsided she and Elliot, Munch, Fin and Cragen with her decision to take a leave of absence to go to the international criminal court and join a newly formed task force prosecuting crimes of sexual violence in areas of conflict.

It certainly was a noble and important cause, and Olivia and Elliot had both been taken by the courage and conviction of Nardalee, but still they felt a bit betrayed by Alex. Olivia recalled Elliot's words that day on the court house steps as Alex walked away.

"You would think by now she would know her decisions affect others." Olivia had only nodded before walking away in silence. Elliot knew as he watched his partner walk briskly down the steps and then across the street to a bar, that the drinks she would consume would be more about trying to numb a once again breaking heart, rather than the loss of an exceptionally talented colleague.

Olivia opened the e-mail from Alex and reviewed the itinerary, confirming what she had thought, that Alex should be back in town. During the months since Alex's departure they had met for lunch on several occasions, and while the conversation mainly focused on the latest happenings at the One-Six it was free and flowing. Still each time lunch had ended, Olivia felt a loss, a void that she was sure would never be filled and at times questioned her own sanity for still hoping that someday Alex would want something more.

"Just call her in the morning and ask her to lunch," Olivia mumbled. "Otherwise you'll just be spending the whole weekend alone here."


	2. Chapter 2

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**This chapter is rather short for me, but have Halloween stuff starting. I will try to write and post Chapter 3 tomorrow. Happy Halloween!**

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 2**

Alex sprang from her bed at the loud crash she heard and almost felt coming from outside her apartment. She glanced at her alarm clock which read 2:38 a.m. and grabbed her heavy white robe from the bedpost as she padded towards her dark living room and front door.

As she neared her door she heard laughing and playful banter from two male voices.

"You're a fuckin' idiot cousin!"

"No more than you Josh," was the loud reply. Alex waited quietly next to her door, knowing the peephole would not provide a view of the entrance to 12C which was slightly diagonal from her door. She heard a door slam and then silence.

She hoped that Joshua Reckell's early Saturday morning antics were a rare exception. She guessed Sydney wasn't a day over 27 and she rationalized that maybe Josh had just been out celebrating his new apartment or some other special occasion with his cousin. Regardless, since quiet had been restored she figured it best to leave it alone for now. She could always tactfully and humorously broach the subject if the Reckells came over on Sunday.

She hadn't wanted to be awoken the way she was, but since she had fallen asleep at 6 p.m. after being exhausted from her trip home from Congo, she felt surprisingly awake. While she was making some hot tea she noticed a new text message on her iPhone charging on the counter.

_Hope you had a good trip home. Off this weekend. Available for lunch or drinks? Liv_

Alex noticed the time the text had been received was 2:23 a.m. and she assumed Olivia must have just gotten home from a new case. She looked at the clock in her kitchen, it was only 2:45, so she decided to text back.

_New case tonight? Would love to meet for early drinks/dinner tmrw…today. TY for the welcome home & invite._

Alex's phone vibrated again just a moment later.

_No case, just fell asleep early & now wide awake Watchin news report on Congo. Why are you up? Time change?_

_Went to bed early too. New neighbor woke me up stumbling home drunk. How about dinner w drinks._

Alex's phone rang within a minute of sending the text.

"Hey," Alex said softly, grabbing her tea and walking to the couch, then resting her back against the armrest and stretching her legs across the cushions.

"So is the neighbor quiet now…everything okay?" Olivia asked.

Alex smiled. "Thanks for checking…but it has been quiet for at least 20 minutes now…think he and his cousin probably passed out."

"So you got frat boys living next to you now?" Olivia asked.

"No," Alex laughed. "Under 30, I think, married couple with an adorable soon to be five year-old daughter. I'll fill you in on any other boring details when we get together. So how are you doing?"

"Good. Dad sent El and I home early today…well yesterday. Last few weeks had been busy. Didn't realize how tired I was 'til I got home fell asleep on the couch, got up to eat and fell asleep again watching football," Olivia said.

"And you are actually off today and Sunday?" Alex questioned.

"I'm lead if we get a new case after seven Sunday evening, otherwise I am off," Olivia replied. "So where and when do you want to meet?"

Alex pondered options thoroughly before responding.

"Do you want to just come over here around four?" Alex asked somewhat tentatively. "I'll make dinner."

A thousand thoughts crossed Olivia's mind and she ran a hand through her hair contemplating her next words.

"Four sounds good…but you don't have to go to the trouble of making dinner. I can bring something…"

Alex laughed and Olivia quickly realized however unintentional, her response could easily be perceived as insulting.

"Look Liv," Alex continued in between laughs. "I know I have never cooked for you before, but when I have time I'm not too bad at it…and I actually enjoy it a bit."

"God Alex…I didn't mean that at all," Olivia stammered, cursing herself internally. "I was just meaning since you just got home…"

"Since I just got home," Alex interrupted. "I would actually prefer to stay in…and not have to deal with crowded restaurants or loud bars…you know…where we can just relax and talk… catch up."

"I like that idea," Olivia replied smiling.

"So I know you like pasta," Alex said walking to the kitchen to get some more tea. "My best three are shrimp scampi, peppered shrimp Alfredo, or three-cheese sausage lasagna."

"They all sound good," Olivia replied.

"I'm not making all three," Alex retorted with playful sarcasm.

"I meant," Olivia continued and Alex chuckled knowing she had successfully flustered her. "Whichever you prefer and is easiest for you…Why are you still laughing?"

"Because I've missed giving you a hard time," Alex laughed. "You're really cute when you get a little flustered and embarrassed."

"Are you drinking already," Olivia sighed and then laughed wondering if she and Alex were actually having this conversation. "And I love shrimp scampi."

She was thinking of all the years they have known and worked with each other and Alex had never before invited her to her apartment for dinner. They had gone to eat numerous times in the evening after exhaustive work days, where they usually continued discussing the current cases. And there had been an abundance of lunch meetings and the occasional happy hour drinks with the team.

"Just some tea," Alex replied. "But good point…what do you want to drink in about 12 hours? I'm going to go back to sleep for a few hours and then go shopping."

"Can I at least bring something…like the drinks?" Olivia asked.

"Ok," Alex relented. "If you are drinking beer, you can bring that. But I have plenty of wine and liquor."

"Thanks Alex," Olivia said. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," Alex replied.

#-#

Olivia took off her jeans from work and put on a pair of navy NYPD athletic shorts. She crawled into bed and set the alarm for four hours later at 8 a.m., even though she was sure she would be back up well before.

She smiled reflecting on the conversation with Alex, but tried to convince herself not to read too much into it. The night before Alex testified in Liam Connors trial she had comforted her, holding her in her arms in one of the few times she had ever seen Alex break down even slightly. There had been a few other cases that had hit them both particularly hard and they consoled each other over drinks.

"Just go to sleep," Olivia scolded herself out loud. "She said she wanted to stay in because she just got home from a long trip…but she did say she wanted to talk…before she quickly said catch up."

Thirty-minutes later Olivia was still wide awake, analyzing the conversation. "She said I was really cute…Jesus Benson, Munch has called you cute."


	3. Chapter 3

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 3**

By 3 p.m. Alex had all the ingredients for dinner measured, organized and prepped. She also had bought vegetable and cheese trays for appetizers and munching and a turtle cheesecake for dessert.

When she had left once again as the SVU ADA back in March, she had only told Olivia one of the reasons she had made the decision. There were actually two other major reasons why she had left, and she had only hinted at one of them with Olivia during the seven months since her departure. Tonight she hoped to discuss the reason she had only vaguely hinted about before, and if it went well, she thought soon she would be able to reveal the other.

Conscious of the time until Olivia arrived, Alex took a quick shower. After toweling dry, she chose a faded pair of blue jeans and a light blue thin V-neck sweater with ¾ length sleeves. She accented the sweater with a silver necklace with diamond pendent and then slipped on a pair of Burberry ankle boots.

#-#

Alex took the six-pack of beer from Olivia's hand and then reached her left arm forward briefly caressing the black leather clad shoulder in front of her with her hand.

"New coat. I like," Alex smiled. "Like it a lot."

"Thanks," Olivia grinned slightly. "Needed some new jeans and other things so I went shopping earlier…don't know that I really needed another leather jacket…"

"Sure you did, besides it looks great on you," Alex said moving her head closer to Olivia's shoulder, "and it smells great too."

Alex took the beer to the refrigerator and came back to the living room with one for Olivia.

"Give me your jacket and I'll hang it up," she said. "There's some food to munch on before dinner in the dining room, if you're hungry."

"Thanks," Olivia smiled, handing Alex her coat and securing the beer. Olivia waited where she was until Alex returned from the closet by the entrance.

"So how many other people are coming?" Olivia quipped when she saw the spread of fruit, cold, crisp vegetables, dips, chips, and cheeses in neatly organized trays on the dining room table.

"Nobody else," Alex said somewhat perplexed.

Olivia scolded herself for the remark. "Alex, I'm sorry...I just…well this took a lot of work…and wow it is just very nice...and a lot of food."

Alex blushed, slightly embarrassed, thinking she might have overdone it.

"It's fine Liv. I did go a little overboard when I went shopping today…but having been gone for two weeks, I had nothing in the refrigerator. You know I cleaned it out before I left so I wouldn't return to any scary growths or smells," Alex smiled. "And the new neighbors are coming over tomorrow afternoon…just a casual welcome as neighbors…so…"

"I won't eat all of it," Olivia smiled loading a small plate with almost a little bit of everything Alex had displayed. "And thank you again…it's very nice…and I love all of it."

Alex gestured for Olivia to take a seat at the table and then walked to the kitchen to retrieve her glass of chardonnay. Olivia was seated at the end of the six to eight person oblong table closest to the kitchen. Alex pulled a chair from the opposite side of the table to the head of the table and sat down.

Olivia felt a nervous twitch in her abdomen. She had only been at Alex's apartment 10 minutes, but combined with the conversation they had earlier in the morning there was definitely something different, in Olivia's mind at least, with this invite, this time together.

"So have the new neighbors been quiet since we talked?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, "Haven't heard a peep while I have been home today," Alex smiled. "I have everything assembled and ready to start dinner and it will take about 20 minutes to cook…so I was thinking we would eat about 5:30."

"That's great…and I can help," Olivia offered. "So tell me about your trip. How was it this time? How's Nardalee?"

"Can I bore you with some pictures?" Alex questioned, smiling.

"I want to see the pictures," Olivia grinned widely.

"They're on my laptop…probably easier and more comfortable to sit on the couch."

After over 30 minutes of looking at and discussing pictures mostly by Olivia's insistence, Alex patted Olivia on the knee and handed her the laptop. She slid her black, thin-framed glasses off and looked at Olivia.

"I need to get dinner started, and I have everything prepped already, so please relax. There aren't that many more pictures left…and I think you know all the key players now."

Alex padded towards the kitchen, a slight smirk on her face. She was grateful for her open island kitchen, wanting to observe Olivia as she clicked through the remaining pictures.

There was a time when she was almost certain…no certain that Olivia was attracted to her physically and that emotionally and mentally her feelings extended beyond friendship or even a casual fling. So much had happened since then though, since she was shot and entered witness protection.

Olivia continued clicking through the pictures as Alex continued with cooking dinner watching from afar. Olivia took a drink of her beer and looked towards Alex.

"I'm almost done," she called from the couch. "You sure you don't need help?"

"Really I'm good, thanks though," Alex said. After clicking once more Olivia looked back down at the laptop screen. She bit on her bottom lip nervously. The image was of Alex with a white visor, sunglasses a thin white t-shirt covering a crème bikini top and extending to just below her navel. Olivia's eyes trailed down the picture. The crème bikini bottom was hugging luscious hips and revealing lithe legs even longer than Olivia had imagined for years under those pencil skirts.

"Lord," Olivia murmured.

Alex smirked, watching Olivia silently for a moment.

"Did you say something?" Alex asked innocently, reaching into the refrigerator for a beer.

"I…I just got to a beach picture," Olivia fumbled slightly. "Where was this?"

Alex walked to the living room and handed the fresh beer to Olivia. "We were in Angola for a couple of days. It's not too far below the equator and the South Pacific is just gorgeous. Angola has come a long way, still a ways to go."

"Didn't Angola have a prolonged civil war?" Olivia asked. Alex took a seat on the couch next to Olivia.

"They did, from 1975-2002 and I would say it is still a rather fragile peace, but the economy is booming through foreign investment and well…they have a lot of oil," Alex said. "But just like so many countries there is extreme wealth and extreme poverty."

Olivia clicked to the next picture where Alex was sitting on a towel in the sand with a couple of children gathered around her. Alex smiled.

"The kids we met were just so friendly, so wonderful," she sighed. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes," she added, getting up and walking back to the kitchen.

Olivia looked at the final six pictures in the album. "I love this one with you and the little girl…where she is hugging your legs and looking up smiling at you and you are smiling at her," Olivia smiled, wondering if Alex knew how gorgeous she really is.

"I adore that one too," Alex replied.

"It's gorgeous…you're gorgeous," Olivia gasped and then blushed slightly.

"Thanks," Alex said, a smile spreading across her face. "You ready to eat?"

"Yes," Olivia said setting the laptop on the small glass table in front of the couch.

#-#

After Olivia finally finished complimenting Alex on the meal, the dinner conversation shifted to the One-Six's new building and ADA Mikka Von's one day in, one day out tenure.

"A couple of days I'd rather forget, except I'm glad Von was quickly summoned back to her flat with the sunny view or sunshine room, whatever the hell it was," Olivia joked.

"So the murder weapon or weapons were mushrooms?" Alex quipped.

"Not just any not good for you mind-altering 'shrooms, but toxic South American ones…and when we went to the mushroom tolerant professor's fungi laboratory I was dumb enough to lift the lid on a pot of boiling…"

"You didn't," Alex said trying not to smile. "I mean obviously you are fine now, but…"

"Yes, I had a little reaction," Olivia smirked. "I guess I said some interesting things during our interrogation of the professor before I passed out and ended up in the ER for a few hours."

Alex couldn't help but giggle a little. "So do you remember what you said?"

"No, I have no memory of it all, but the guys have certainly told me enough times," Olivia smiled, "that well, it is pretty much committed to memory…not to mention on the interrogation video and the copy Munch burned."

Alex tried to contain her smile, not yet wanting to breakout in full laughter over the incident.

"So when you woke up in the hospital, you were okay then right?"

"I woke up to George grinning like a fucking fool," Olivia smiled. "I probably would have hit him upside the head to wipe the grin away, but my head was hurting too much then. When I woke up the next morning though, headache was gone and I was back to normal."

"Good," Alex replied laughing. "So when do I get to watch the tape?"

"Well how about I make you dinner next weekend and we can watch it then?" Olivia asked, tapping her foot softly under the table slightly, nervous while awaiting Alex's response.

"I would really like that," Alex said sincerely, training her eyes on Olivia's.

Olivia was transfixed on Alex's eyes and lips, as she felt herself beginning to edge slightly closer to press her lips to Alex's her fears and nerves took over. She leaned back in her chair and flashed Alex a lopsided grin.

"I'm not sure my dinner will be nearly as good as this was, but if I screw it up, we can always order in…and watch the interrogation tape for laughs while we wait," she said trying to calm herself and lighten the previous moment.

"I'm sure it will be good and I am looking forward to it…but you're not running out on me now are you?" Alex asked tentatively. "There's still dessert…and it's early."

"No, that wasn't my intention," Olivia said. "I would like to stay longer and as long as you are spoiling me…I do want dessert."

#-#

After dessert and cleaning up they took a seat on the couch, Alex with a fresh glass of wine and Olivia with her third beer.

Alex brought her legs onto the couch, crossing them Indian-style and leaning her back against the armrest. She tucked a stray tress of blonde hair behind her ear and adjusted her glasses slightly higher on her nose.

"Liv," she started softly. "A few years ago…," she stammered nervously. "Well if I may I would like to try and explain a few things I did and didn't do,"

Olivia arched a curious eyebrow and nodded for Alex to continue.

"When I came out of witness protection after my third identity, they moved me twice after Connors' trial. Anyway, I was a fucking mess…and I don't know if this is going to make any sense, I'm not sure if the choices I made then make sense to me now," Alex sighed.

Olivia could tell by Alex's body language and the slight variations in the pitch of voice that talking about this was not easy. A tiny part of her wanted to just tell Alex that the past didn't matter, but she couldn't…it wasn't true. Olivia was still very hurt and at times livid with the fact that when Alex had the opportunity to return, she not only chose not to, she didn't even contact her to let her know she was out of the WPP. Maybe if Alex hadn't left as their ADA, and her, their friendship, twice since then, Olivia's need for an explanation from Alex about the time between witness protection and her reappearance would be much less. But even as their friendship had begun to blossom again when Alex had first returned as their ADA, there was a huge barrier of words left unspoken and of trust not restored.

"I lost a lot of me while I was trying to be other people," Alex continued. "But I didn't lose my stubborn streak," she smirked. "And now though, when I look back at it honestly, what I thought I was doing then, what I thought was right, was incredibly selfish, and it hurt many people who care about me."

"So I, we at the precinct weren't the only ones you stayed away from?" Olivia questioned softly.

"No, I didn't even contact my closest aunt and uncle until a year after I was out of witness protection. And they of course thought I had been dead for a few years. They had already been retired for 10 years in a small town in Massachusetts," Alex sighed. "And my best thinking was just to show up on their doorstep one day."

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

Alex chuckled slightly. "Well it was a good thing Uncle Ed had a full oxygen tank, thought he might die of a heart attack right there on the porch. And there…"

"Alex! Alex!" the cry of a child's voice and an inconsistent pounding sounded at Alex's front door. Alex and Olivia both bolted from the couch.

"That's the neighbor girl Maggie," Alex gasped as she quickly undid the locks on her door. Maggie stood in the hall tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mommy's hurt, mommy's hurt," Maggie said grabbing Alex's hand. The threesome hustled down and across the hall through the open apartment door.

Sydney Reckell lie on the living room floor near the kitchen, blood covering parts of both forearms and a small shard of glass protruding from her right thigh. Glass fragments and water stained the carpet of the living room around her and flowed into the kitchen. She was moaning softly and Olivia approached her, kneeling down carefully around pieces of glass. Alex looked up at Alex as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

"Sydney, her name is Sydney," Alex said pulling Maggie into her arms as the child sobbed uncontrollably.

"Maggie," Alex said, running her hand up and down her back trying to sooth her. "Where's your Daddy?"


	4. Chapter 4

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! Much appreciated!**

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 4**

"Daddy's at hockey," Maggie gasped in between sobs.

"Ok, that's good Maggie," Alex said placing the girl in a recliner facing away from where Olivia was attending to Sydney. Alex knelt in front of Maggie. "Do you know daddy's phone number, the one he carries with him?"

"I can show you," Maggie said as she calmed and tears stopped spilling. "Daddy's number is on the refrigerator by my picture."

"Good girl Maggie. You stay here, I'll go get it," Alex said calmly placing a reassuring hand on the young girl's shoulder. Maggie nodded her head in agreement.

#-#

Sydney," Olivia called out softly trying to rouse the woman. "Sydney, I'm Detective Benson. I'm a friend of…"

"Maggie, Maggie," Sydney moaned softly, opening her eyes partially.

"Maggie is fine Sydney," Olivia said calmly as she continued to apply direct pressure with a towel to the deep jagged cut on the exterior side of Sydney's middle left forearm. "Alex is with Maggie. The ambulance is on its way. I'm Detective Benson, Olivia," she smiled reassuringly. "I'm a friend of Alex's."

"How did you find me?" Sydney asked, her eyes now fully open.

"You have a really brave and smart daughter," Olivia said. "She came and knocked on Alex's door and told us you needed help."

Sydney lifted her head and began leaning to sit up.

"Just stay as you are Sydney. The EMTs will be here any minute. You have a pretty deep laceration on your arm here, so I want to keep the pressure on it and keep it elevated," Olivia said. "They'll want to keep you stable just in case your neck or back is injured."

"Ok," Sydney sighed. Olivia looked up briefly watching Alex carrying Maggie with one arm, and the piece of paper with Joshua Reckell's cell phone number in her other hand.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I cleaned the aquarium and I was walking back with it from the bathroom…and I slipped. How…how long was I out?"

"Only a couple of minutes I believe," Olivia said. "I think Maggie came and got us right away. Alex took Maggie to her apartment and she is calling your husband."

"He's playing hockey…the phone will be in his locker…"

"That's okay," Olivia said. "Where does he play? We'll get a unit there to find him?"

"It's the Northwoods Ice Center in Queens," Sydney said. "Can Maggie ride in the ambulance with me?"

"She can stay with us until we can reach your husband. What is his first name Sydney?"

"Josh, Joshua Reckell," she replied as the EMTs arrived. "I…I made such a mess. The carpet is new…and…"

"Sydney…don't worry about that…we'll get it cleaned up. Heck you said you had already cleaned the aquarium…it's just water, glass and those colored rock things," Olivia joked, before backing away to allow for the EMTs. Sydney continued to scold herself for the mess, until the EMT was able to capture her attention with his questions.

"Where are you transporting her?" Olivia asked after identifying herself as a detective to the EMTs.

"Mercy General," the female EMT replied.

Olivia reassured Sydney once more as the EMTs wheeled her out on the stretcher.

#-#

Olivia locked the apartment door with the keys Sydney had pointed out to her and walked back to Alex's apartment. Alex was sitting on the couch next to Maggie. On the glass table Olivia spotted a Pepsi, some cheese, apple slices and cookies. The Cartoon Network logo prominent in the bottom right corner of Alex's 60' HDTV as Tom & Jerry played.

"Kid likes classic cartoons," Olivia mumbled to herself smiling. Olivia tilted her head gathering Alex's attention. Alex walked to the kitchen where Olivia was washing the blood off her hands.

"So do you have a sweatshirt I could borrow," Olivia asked softly.

"I do," Alex said, "And give me your sweater and I'll soak it with some cleaner to get that blood out hopefully…Liv, you don't have any open cuts or scratches do you?"

"No, I usually always have a pair of gloves with me…but didn't think of putting a pair in the new jacket. Did you get a hold of Josh?"

"No…voice mail four times now," Alex replied.

Olivia called the Queens precinct closest to the Northwoods Ice Center then changed into the sweatshirt Alex provided.

"Did Maggie confirm that Sydney fell with the aquarium?" she asked Alex softly.

"Yes," Alex said arching a curious eyebrow.

"I'm going to go back over there and clean up," Olivia said. "Do you have a steam cleaner?"

"Yes, and that's very nice of you," Alex smiled. "I would help, but I don't…"

"No, stay here with Maggie, don't want her to get all upset again," Olivia shook her head slightly and ran a hand through her hair.

"What?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. It almost seemed to me that Sydney was more concerned about the mess in her apartment than her own injuries," Olivia said. "I mean once she came too she was pretty calm with everything…and she didn't mention the mess until about the same time the EMTs arrived."

Alex smiled. "I have seen you calm victims who have gone through unimaginable trauma and violence, so I'm not surprised by the time they arrived you had her greatest worry being stains on the new carpet."

"That was really sweet, nice of you to say," Olivia smiled. "And I think it is really expensive carpet."

"Well it is true detective," Alex smiled. "I'm going to call the evening doorman to be on the lookout for Josh…don't want him stumbling in drunk if he hasn't checked his phone and think you are an intruder."

"Good point counselor. I probably should put my badge on my belt."

Alex handed Olivia a beer and a note with tape to affix to the outside of the apartment 12C door for Josh. "Just in case the doorman doesn't see him," she smiled.

"You are very, very thorough…but I guess by now I shouldn't be surprised," Olivia grinned.

#-#

After about 15 minutes in apartment 12C, Olivia returned with some pajamas for Maggie.

"Thought these might be a good idea," she said holding the PJs up for Alex to see.

"Very good Auntie Liv," Alex smirked, getting up quietly from the couch where Maggie lie under a blanket, head snuggled into a pillow and eyes straining to stay open. "Are you done already?"

"No, there's a lot of glass. I've swept some up…found the cleaning closet…she's very organized…and I've picked some up with those sexy yellow rubber gloves…but I was wondering if I could borrow a t-shirt. I'm burning up," Olivia smiled.

Alex cocked her head and grinned. "You can borrow a t-shirt, but only if you come back wearing those sexy yellow rubber gloves."

"Oh shut up Cabot," Olivia blushed.

"You were the one who said they were sexy," Alex countered. "Do you want a yellow t-shirt to match?"

"You have yellow t-shirts?"

"I know I have at least two Pittsburgh Steelers t-shirts that are primarily yellow," Alex responded.

"I had no idea…are you a closet football fan?" Olivia asked and then looked down, slightly embarrassed by her vocabulary selection.

"No, certainly no closet there," Alex smirked walking towards her bedroom. She turned her head as she entered the room and looked back at Olivia. "You just never asked…about football."

"Good Lord," Olivia mumbled to herself. As thoughts of following Alex into the bedroom if there wasn't a young child lying half-asleep on the couch consumed her, she was jarred from her fantasies by the ring of her cell phone.

"Detective Benson," she answered.

Alex handed Olivia the t-shirt and listened as Olivia spoke, surmising that she was talking to someone from the Queens precinct.

Olivia put her phone back in the case on her belt and sighed. The desk sergeant had told her that they sent a patrol unit over to the facility and the night custodian told them that the final game had ended nearly two hours before.

"I bet he is out partying with the team and hasn't checked his phone," Olivia added.

"George, my day doorman told me that every time he has seen him, he's had his phone glued to his ear," Alex sighed. "I certainly don't mind keeping Maggie here…but I'm feeling for Sydney."

"I'll call over to Mercy in a few minutes. I'm sure Sydney will be admitted…at least overnight with all the lacerations I saw. I'll make sure the right people over there have our numbers so if he shows up there first he'll call or they'll call one of us," Olivia said.

"Thanks for getting the pajamas…and for everything. Not exactly the post-dessert evening I had planned…but I'm really glad you are here," Alex said.

"Me too," Olivia grinned. "And if it wouldn't have been the case of the shattered fish aquarium, something probably would have happened where they would have called me out on my night off anyway…and even though there is no clean up unit for this scene…still prefer working this case with you."

"Alexxxx, I have to go potty," Maggie said hurriedly, getting up from the couch. Olivia and Alex both smiled nervously and then laughed.

"Ok sweetie," Alex said walking towards the girl and then with her down the hallway towards the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a little bit," Olivia smiled.

"Don't forget your t-shirt," Alex said poking her head out the bathroom door just as Olivia poked her head through the collar of the t-shirt.

"Got it," Olivia smiled. "Lock the door behind me…it's getting late."

#-#

After Alex got Maggie tucked in the bed in the guest room and the child fell soundly asleep she padded across the hall to apartment 12C. Olivia had left the door open so she could hear and then see if Josh might be approaching.

"Wow," Alex smiled. "You almost can't tell Nemo and friends lost their home."

"Well I guess Nemo and her two buddies will be fine in that little fish bowl she had them in to clean the aquarium," Olivia smirked as she continued to scrub a spot on the carpet. "Water helped with preventing blood stains on the carpet. It's just this one, that even after steam cleaning, I can't get totally out."

"I can go see what I have, I am sure I have some sort of cleaner that would work, but I think you have already gone above and beyond," Alex said.

Olivia pointed to a closet by the front door. "Go look in there. I think Sydney has her own cleaning company or something…that's why I didn't come back over for you carpet steamer…she has every cleaner and cleaning gadget you can imagine.

Alex looked into the closet and gasped. "Shit, I thought I was maybe a little OCD with cleaning and trying to be neat. Think I am going to take a pair of the sexy pink rubber gloves."

Olivia smirked and launched the sponge she was cleaning with at Alex, hitting her on the shoulder.

"I'll let you get away with that…because I have the sponge now and I am officially closing down your cleaning operation," Alex said. "You've done enough."

"I'm not arguing with you," Olivia said getting up off the floor. "I could use another beer…and then a shower too."

"I'll let you pick out another t-shirt and some sweats too," Alex said, helping Olivia put away the last of the cleaning supplies. "Will you stay…stay at least 'til Josh shows up."

"Of course, I don't want you alone if he comes banging on the door drunk at 2 or 3 a.m. again."

#-#

After showering and calling the hospital once again, only to find that Josh had neither called or shown up there either, Olivia took a seat on the couch and stretched her legs out in front of her, elevating them slightly and then lowering them several times.

Alex handed Olivia a beer and the remote. "I think you might be able to find something more interesting for us to watch than Scooby-Doo…even as much as I liked him as a kid." Alex padded to her bedroom and came back several minutes later in a gray sweatshirt with black lettering spelling Steelers and black cotton pajama pants. She placed a pillow from her bed against the armrest of the couch closest to Olivia and then sat down towards the other end of the couch looking at Olivia. She then held up a small bottle of lotion for Olivia to see.

"Lean back against the pillow and give me your feet," Alex said patting her lap with her left hand. "I figure your feet might be a little sore…I saw you stretching your legs out."

Olivia hesitated momentarily.

"What," Alex said sarcastically, "you want me to wear the pink gloves."

"No," Olivia blushed while complying. "I just don't even remember the last time someone massaged my feet. It's very nice of you."

"I appreciate all you have done tonight," Alex smiled as she started gently rubbing and caressing Olivia's feet. "Your job is to find something to watch."

Olivia changed the channel several more times before asking Alex which channel scrolled what was on.

"Channel Guide is 35," Alex smiled. "And big points for that…constant flipping drives me a bit nuts."

"Confession counselor," Olivia smiled. "When I'm alone at home I am a bit of a flipper…but I do have some manners…and I really don't want your hands and fingers…"

"To stop and grab the remote from you," Alex countered. "So I take it this feels pretty good," Alex said pinching the hem of the left leg of Olivia's sweatpants and sliding the fabric up near her knee.

"Very, very good," Olivia moaned.

"I know I said for you to pick," Alex said rubbing lotion between her hands to massage Olivia's calf, "but how about one of the music channels…they're in the 500s."

"Sounds good to me…preferences?"

"I'm thinking rather mellow, but not elevator, anything between 523 and 527 works for me," Alex said.

"Soft rock," Olivia said changing the channel to 525.

"Definitely," Alex said.

#-#

**Sincere apologies for putting a chapter break here, but I have an appointment to get to and not sure whether I will have time to write later or not-so figured since this chapter is rather long already I should post with where it is at.**


	5. Chapter 5

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! Much appreciated!**

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 5**

"You are really spoiling me," Olivia sighed heavily, her head relaxed into the pillow and her eyes softly closed. Alex began working Olivia's right calf and the talented fingers sent another wave of arousal up Olivia's leg and to her core.

Olivia reflected back in her mind to less than 24 hours before when she had sent a simple text message inquiring about getting together for lunch or drinks. So much had happened since then, so much that hadn't happened in the years before.

Alex was certainly succeeding in massaging the knots and tightness out of her feet and lower legs, but the occasional light and long strokes of finger tips hardened her nipples and soaked her center. Olivia could feel Alex's steel blue eyes focused on her even with hers closed. Olivia ran her tongue over her bottom lip and swallowed hard trying to suppress a moan as Alex's fingers trailed softly up the length of partially revealed toned olive legs.

Alex moaned softly, feeling her own body respond with increasing desire and need as she watched Olivia's body react to the strokes of her fingers as she slid them slowly down over cotton covered hips and thighs to bare calves and ankles.

"Alex," Olivia moaned huskily.

"Liv will you open those gorgeous brown eyes?" Alex said softly as she cupped the brunette's face with her left hand and gently stroked her cheek with her thumb. Alex smiled as Olivia opened her eyes.

"Liv…there was so much I was going to say to you earlier…and I need to yet, and I want to and I plan to," Olivia turned her head toward the caressing thumb on her cheek and kissed it gently. She slid her feet off of Alex's lap and sat up fully, edging closer and closer towards Alex's lips with her own.

"Please tell me you want to kiss me," Olivia whispered, running a hand through flowing blond locks of hair.

"Oh yes," Alex sighed closing the last little distance between them and pressing her lips hungrily to Olivia's as she slid an arm around her back pulling her closer. Alex deepened the kiss, tracing Olivia's bottom lip with the tip of her tongue and running her other hand down Olivia's shoulder and over the side of her t-shirt, skimming the outside of a firm, full breast. Olivia moaned, breaking the kiss momentarily to breathe. As Olivia leaned in to capture Alex's lips again, Alex slid across the couch until her back was against an armrest pulling Olivia with her and guiding her over her.

Olivia hovered above her, her arms and hands to the outside of Alex's shoulders, their eyes locked and consumed with desire.

"You are so beautiful Alex," Olivia gasped, as Alex slid her arms around her back urging her body down to hers. They both sighed at the contact as their clothes obstructed breasts pressed together and then their centers.

Their lips crashed together and Alex pushed aggressively with her tongue for entrance which Olivia quickly granted. Alex tugged at the hem of Olivia's t-shirt while wrapping her legs around Olivia's calves and arching her hips up into her.

Olivia felt another surge of wetness soaking her lace thong as Alex deftly worked the t-shirt up her back and over her breasts.

"No, no, no," Alex pleaded softly at the sound of Olivia's ringing phone on the glass table. Olivia reluctantly pulled herself off of Alex, her t-shirt covering her back as she stood and then with a quick tug concealing white lace cupped breasts and toned abdominal muscles.

"No," Alex pouted as Olivia smirked answering the phone.

"Detective Benson," she said calmly despite the sensations still shooting throughout her body.

"Hello again detective, it's Sydney. I'm all stitched up, but they don't want me to leave, but I can't find Josh…and Maggie…"

"It's okay Sydney," Olivia said as Alex got up from the couch and padded to the kitchen to get a beer for each of them. "Maggie is sound asleep in Alex's guestroom and we got the water and everything cleaned up at your apartment."

"I am such a klutzy ass," Sydney admonished herself. Alex handed Olivia the fresh beer, kissing her on the cheek before plopping back on the couch…only to be beckoned seconds later by cries from the guestroom. Alex rushed into the dimly lit room, having left the light on in the adjoining bathroom and the door slightly cracked.

"It's okay Maggie," Alex said approaching the bed. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes," Maggie sobbed. "And I had an accident," she said sitting up on the bed. "My jammies are wet. I'm sorry Alex."

"It's okay sweetie. We'll get you some new jammies and I've got clean sheets and blankets for the bed."

"Is my mommy coming home?" Maggie asked.

"Not yet, but my friend Olivia is talking to her on the phone," Alex smiled. "Do you want to talk to your mommy?"

"Yes please," Maggie said rubbing her eyes.

#-#

Olivia gave the phone to Maggie and grabbed Sydney's keys from the dining room table to get a clean pair of pajamas and underwear for Maggie from apartment 12C. Sydney had told her that when they still lived in Queens, Josh would sometimes just crash over at his cousin, Phillip's house after celebrating hockey or softball victories rather than coming home late and possibly waking her or Maggie. She also told Olivia that she had tried calling Phillip's home phone but he didn't have an answering machine and that he had recently got a new cell phone number but she didn't remember it.

Sydney also asked Olivia if she could get her iPhone, which would have the new cell number for Phillip. She said the phone should be connected to the charger on the kitchen counter nearest the refrigerator and scolded herself for not taking it with her. It was nearly 1 a.m. and Sydney had been a little groggy from her pain medication, but mostly she was apologetic and embarrassed.

When Olivia returned to Alex's apartment with Sydney's cell phone and clothes for Maggie, Maggie was still speaking to Sydney on the phone. Alex was carrying sheets and bedding to her laundry closet to wash.

"I'm good mommy," Maggie smiled into the phone. "Alex is getting me Cheerios."

"I know Miss Alex and Miss Olivia," Maggie said moments later after listening to her mom on the phone.

Miss Oliv…mommy wants to talk to you again," Maggie called walking towards Olivia in the kitchen.

"Thank you Maggie," Olivia smiled taking the phone. "Hey Syd, I've got your phone. Why don't I just try calling Phillip and you get some rest."

"But you have done so much already…and Maggie told me she had a bad dream and wet the bed…I don't know how I am going to make this up to you both. I'm thinking you and Alex probably had much more entertaining plans, then what transpired."

Olivia smirked thinking back to when Maggie had first come to the door crying and the conversation Alex had just started and then to just about 20 minutes before when Sydney's call had interrupted them. Then she thought of what might have happened if her phone had not rang, would they have been so lost in each other on the couch where Maggie would have stumbled upon them.

"Oh Lord," Olivia thought, "that would not have been good."

"Olivia, you still there?" Sydney asked softly.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was just thinking this through some more…and really I can call Phillip and I'll call you back…they probably add charges to your hospital bill every time you use the phone in your room anyway."

"But you will call back?" Sydney asked hesitantly.

"I promise and within like 20 to 30 minutes."

#-#

"Hello," the groggy voice answered.

"Phillip, Phillip Wilson," Olivia queried.

"Yes," the man mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Mr. Wilson, this is Detective Olivia Benson, I'm trying to locate Joshua Reckell," Olivia said walking to Alex's bedroom and closing the door partially behind her to get out of earshot of Maggie who was sitting in her fresh pajamas on the couch with Alex.

Phillip sat up in his bed, his eyes now fully open. "Shit, what did he do?"

"I'm trying to reach him regarding his wife…"

"Is Sydney okay?" Phillip interrupted. "And Maggie…"

"Mr. Wilson, Maggie is fine and Sydney is doing well and is going to be fine. We just haven't been able to get in touch with Joshua."

#-#

By the time Olivia finished talking to Phillip and then called Sydney back, both Alex and Maggie had fallen asleep on the couch. Maggie was stretched across nearly two cushions, head tucked into a fluffy pillow. Alex was seated at the other end of the couch, her head resting awkwardly against the armrest and vertical cushion of the couch. A portion of the large blanket she had covered Maggie with draping her lap.

After her conversation with Phillip it didn't seem sleep would come for her anytime soon so Olivia padded softly to the kitchen to get another beer. She took a drink of the beer and looked down at the city through the window in the living room.

"Hey," Alex said softly wrapping her arms around her waist from behind and pulling her close.

"Nice view," Olivia said gently stroking Alex's arm with her free hand.

"Thanks," Alex whispered. "It's much prettier in the spring when the leaves return and flowers in the park began to bloom."

"Maggie really digs you," Olivia smiled turning her head slightly to look back at Alex. It was so comforting to just be standing there with Alex's arms wrapped around her.

"She's a good kid," Alex smiled pressing a chaste kiss on Olivia's lips. "I'm sorry I nodded off…What did you find out from Phillip?"

"Enough to know that I already like him 100 times more than I'll ever like Josh," Olivia said dryly.

"You want to sit down?" Alex said pointing to the dining room.

"In a minute," Olivia said pressing back into Alex and resting her head on her shoulder. "This feels really nice."

"I agree," Alex whispered.

Olivia smiled and squeezed Alex's arm gently with her hand.

"Anyway, my phone will probably be ringing again in a few minutes. Phillip is out searching for Josh…said he knew some places he might be."

"Did he say why the asshole won't answer his phone or return calls?" Alex replied sarcastically.

"Well," Olivia chuckled slightly. "That he actually has a legitimate excuse for. Phillip said they did go to their usual sports bar, a place called Mickey's in Queens after the game…and Josh had his brand new super expensive everything phone on the table… he knocked over a pitcher of beer while talking smack to one of his teammates and soaked it."

Alex laughed. "Hope he didn't get the warranty…don't think it would cover liquid negligence anyway."

"I know," Olivia smirked. "So Phillip said he left Mickey's before nine, but he said Josh used his phone to try and call Sydney on the home phone. I didn't see a message light flashing on the home phone when I was over there," Olivia added.

"Ok," Alex said.

"Well, I feel bad for Phillip, he left Mickey's early because he and his fiancé are driving up to Burlington at 7 a.m. so he can meet the rest of her family. He just got out of the Marines four months ago, and heads to the police academy in January," Olivia said.

"So what was his assessment of Josh?" Alex asked curiously.

Olivia chuckled for a moment. "Well, I don't think he wanted to totally sell his cousin out…but I think Josh is probably at a strip club or has some plaything on the side."

Olivia finished the rest of her beer and Alex grabbed the bottle and Liv's hand. She placed the bottle in the sink, turned off a kitchen light, dimmed the living room lamp and led Olivia to the bedroom.

"I don't want her to be scared in the dark if she wakes up again," Alex said. "Will you cuddle with me and tell me the rest?"

"Well your chairs are really comfortable," Olivia whispered, placing a soft kiss below the blonde's earlobe. "But yes, I would prefer holding you. You don't have an extra toothbrush do you?"

"Yes there are some new ones in the drawer closest to the door," Alex said pointing towards the master bathroom, probably four different kinds of toothpaste too."

#-#

While Olivia was in the bathroom, Alex went to the living room to double check that she had locked the two locks on the front door and the chain lock. She left the bedroom door mostly open so she could quickly hear if Josh came knocking on the front door or Maggie woke up.

Olivia emerged from the bathroom and Alex stepped in quickly brushing her teeth and washing her face.

"Do you have a side preference?" Alex asked pulling the covers back.

"I thought we were cuddling?" Olivia fake pouted.

"Yes, but I have two confessions," Alex smiled.

"Ok," Olivia arched a curious eyebrow.

"I love to cuddle while I'm awake, but I toss and turn a lot, so as much as I would like you to hold me all night, or what we have left of it before morning…you won't get much rest or I'll inadvertently kick or elbow you."

"I'll take my chances," Olivia smiled.

"And I like a lot of covers to start off with, but I usually kick most of them off by the time I wake up," Alex said sitting on an edge of the king-size bed near the pillows and headboard. "So do you have a side preference now?"

"I do prefer the side closest to the door…cop thing."

Alex slid her long, svelte legs under the sheet and covers and propped her head up with her hand, elbow digging into a pillow.

"Come here you," she whispered.

Olivia climbed into the bed and slid an arm under and around Alex's shoulder pulling her close. Alex pressed her lips to Olivia's kissing her softly before snuggling her head between Olivia's neck and shoulder.

"Maybe I won't toss and turn, you smell and feel so good," Alex sighed, her breaths teasing Olivia's neck.

"And I am the one who has to move first…I left my phone in the bathroom," Olivia laughed. "I'm sorry," she said sliding out of the bed and walking quickly to the bathroom.

"So Phillip is just going to look around for him and then call you back?" Alex asked as Olivia placed the phone on the nightstand at the edge of the bed and crawled back under the covers and pulled Alex close once again.

"Yes," Olivia said kissing the top of Alex's head. "He offered to come and get Maggie too…"

"I wouldn't want him to be driving around with her at this hour looking for Josh," Alex quipped. "She's had enough upheaval tonight already."

"Good," Olivia smiled. "That's why I just told him to call me and give an update on the search for Josh. Sydney's parents live in Iowa and Phillip thinks her brother lives in California…so no quick options there."

"What about Josh's parents?" Alex asked.

"Dad out of the picture and mom lives in Buffalo. Sydney should be out of the hospital later today," Olivia said looking at the digital clock which read 2:03.

Alex began giggling and then laughing.

"What?" Olivia asked curiously.

"I was…I was just thinking at least I don't have to have the Reckells over this afternoon for wine and cheese anymore."

"Good point," Olivia smirked. Alex draped a slender leg over Olivia's legs and caressed her shoulder and arm with her hand.

"Mmmm," Alex moaned. "This is even better than I imagined…cuddling with you and having you hold me."

"So you have imagined…"

"Duh detective," Alex smiled. "But not so much with clothes on."

"Why now?" Olivia asked softly.

"Liv," Alex said lifting her head up to meet Olivia's eyes. "Before everything went awry earlier…I was going to try and explain it all…all my reasons…and as I said I will and want to still…but I am far too tired now and you have to be too."

"I am pretty exhausted," Olivia said.

Alex snuggled back into Olivia's shoulder and neck. "But know I have had feelings…deep feelings for you for a very, very long time," she whispered. "And I have imagined a lot of things with you, with us."

"Me too," Olivia said, struggling not to cry after finally hearing words from Alex she feared for so long would only be in her daydreams and fantasies.


	6. Chapter 6

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! Much appreciated!**

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 6**

It hadn't even been 20 minutes since Olivia closed her eyes and fallen into a deep, Alex's head still nuzzled on her shoulder and an arm and leg draped over, when the phone on the nightstand began ringing and vibrating. Olivia patted for her phone with her free arm and hand, her eyes only partially open.

"Benson," she mumbled bringing the phone to her ear.

"Detective, sorry to wake you, it's Phillip. I found Josh and he is on his way to the hospital to see Sydney. I was wondering if it would be okay if I come get Maggie just about 7. I know that is like only four hours from now, but she usually wakes up early…so don't want you two to have breakfast and cartoon duty too."

"That's fine Phillip," Olivia said softly trying not to wake Alex. "But what about your trip to Burlington?"

"I'm going to bring my mom with me to get Maggie and she is going to watch her at Josh and Sydney's until Sydney is released," Phillip said. "So you and Alex live in apartment 12B right?"

"Um," Olivia hesitated. "Yes, it's 12B."

"Sorry to wake you and thanks to you and Alex again for everything. Sydney is so appreciative and so am I…and Josh of course too," he added.

"No problem, Phillip," Olivia replied. "See if you can't catch a few hours of sleep now too."

After the call ended Olivia reached for the digital alarm clock and was relieved to find that the last time the alarm was set to was 6:30 a.m,, and the alarm on/off switch was slightly illuminated so it was easy to set.

#-#

Olivia quickly shut the alarm off when it sounded at 6:30 a.m. If Alex had moved in the past few hours it had been a matter of mere inches. Olivia detangled herself from the beautiful, long and lithe arm and legs wrapped around her and quietly slid from under the covers and out of the bed. She stretched her arms above her head and looked down at Alex.

As her eyes opened fully and adjusted to the morning light, she noticed a freckled cheek and unruly long locks of brown hair covering an eye and part of a nose. Maggie was snuggled under the covers next to Alex. Olivia wondered when Maggie had come into the room and the bed, she certainly hadn't heard her.

Olivia smiled and then padded to the kitchen looking in the cabinet directly above the coffeemaker, hoping to find coffee and filters. Olivia wasn't much of a morning person before a couple of cups of coffee even on a solid night's sleep, with less than four hours she wanted at least a cup in her before waking up Alex and Maggie.

Olivia added having coffee, filters and a speedy coffeemaker that paused for pouring while still brewing to the many reasons she adored Alex.

#-#

Phillip and his mother Sasha arrived exactly at 7 a.m. Alex was in the bathroom and Maggie was sitting on the couch, still half-asleep but watching cartoons. When she heard her "Uncle" Phillip's voice though she bounded from the couch and ran towards him smiling.

"How you doing Miss Maggie?" he said, picking her up and giving her a hug. She smiled into the blue eyes of the tall and muscled, blonde crew-cut man. Alex entered the living room and introduced herself to Phillip and Sasha. Olivia offered them coffee which they declined, citing all that Alex and Olivia had already done and Phillip's need to get on the road to Burlington.

Alex pulled Maggie's first pajamas and underclothes of the evening out of the dryer and quickly folded them. Olivia handed Phillip Sydney's phone and her keys.

"Thank you so much again Detective Benson and Ms. Cabot," Sasha said as they were stepping out of the apartment. "Josh and Sydney are lucky to have such wonderful neighbors."

Alex and Olivia both looked at each other and then just simply accepted Sasha's thanks without explaining that Olivia wasn't actually a neighbor.

"Detective Benson," Phillip said tentatively. Olivia nodded encouraging him to continue. "Well, I was wondering if maybe some time when I'm over visiting I could buy you, well both of you a few drinks and pick your brain about what to expect at the academy and your work now as a detective."

"Sure," Olivia smiled. "I'm not sure how much I can help with the academy…it's been a pretty long time since I went through."

"Thank you Phillip," Alex smiled. "I think that sounds like a lot of fun. I would love to hear some of Olivia's stories from the academy."

Olivia smirked. "Well then it would be only fair for you to share some of your stories from law school and your early days as a prosecutor Alex."

"I didn't realize you were a prosecutor Ms. Cabot," Phillip said.

"Please call me Alex," she said sincerely, smiling.

"And if we're going to have beers, you're going to have to call me Olivia," Olivia said putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling. "You've got my cell, just give me a call. Now go get your fiancé and get safely up to Burlington so you don't get into trouble with the future in-laws."

#-#

Alex poured another cup of coffee for she and Olivia and they sat on the couch, both still exhausted. After a few moments of comfortable silence as they each sipped their coffees, Alex scooted closer to Olivia and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Olivia smiled and let out a relaxing sigh.

"So do you need to be anywhere this morning?" Alex asked softly.

"Yes," Olivia replied stoically, before grinning. "In bed sleeping for at least a few hours."

"I have a really comfortable bed here," Alex smiled rubbing the back of Olivia's neck.

"I know," Olivia sighed relaxing into the massaging fingers on her neck. "And does the bed still come with a gorgeous blonde sleeping in my arms?"

"How about a very sleepy blonde, with some serious bedhead?" Alex cracked.

Olivia looked at Alex and laughed. "I think you have maybe six strands of hair out of place and you consider that bedhead?"

"Ok," Alex relented. "It's not so bad this morning because one we slept less than four hours, two I was sleeping in a very happy, comfy place so I didn't toss and turn and three I already brushed it."

"A summation for bedhead. I should have known," Olivia smiled getting up and taking their now empty coffee cups into the kitchen.

#-#

Alex snuck quietly out of bed just before 10. She grabbed some fresh clothes and padded to the guest bathroom not wanting to awake Olivia. After showering she paused by her bedroom, watching Olivia sleep while reflecting on everything that happened and didn't happen since Olivia arrived about 18 hours ago. Of all the countless ways she had imagined how their first kiss would occur, their first night in entwined limbs in the same bed, the unexpected scenario which became reality had in reality relaxed her and taken away most of the nervous energy she had been feeling.

She had had her plan, first to tell Olivia why she had made the decisions she had after being released from witness protection and then depending on Olivia's reaction her current feelings and hopes for the future. Before closing the bedroom door softly and padding to the kitchen Alex thought that the way things had transpired might actually have been better than her plan.

Sure they had been through their share of heated arguments while working together, but in reality those were most often generated from stress and frustration over things neither of them could control. Olivia in reality after only working for a short period of time with Alex knew that when Alex said there wasn't enough evidence or probable cause to get a warrant it wasn't because she didn't trust Olivia's instincts and her skills it was indeed because it wouldn't be granted.

They worked together seamlessly from the time Maggie had first cried at Alex's door until Sasha and Phillip had left with her. Alex smiled at the thought. She made a fresh pot of coffee and grabbed the morning paper from outside her apartment door.

Alex was in the kitchen about 30 minutes later fixing a bagel when Olivia woke up.

"Morning again," Alex said softly as Olivia walked into the kitchen. "You want some coffee?"

"That would be great," Olivia said. "How long have you been up?"

"Just a little over a half-hour ago," Alex smiled. "Do you want a bagel…or maybe go somewhere for brunch?"

Olivia reached forward and gentry stroked Alex's cheek with her thumb.

"How about I run home and shower and change and meet you at Dante's in like an hour?" Olivia suggested.

"That's fine," Alex smiled turning her head and gently kissing the palm of Olivia's hand. "I did already wash and dry your jeans and shirt that you wore over."

Olivia blushed slightly and then pressed her lips to Alex's wrapping her arms around her waist. She broke the kiss after a moment and whispered in Alex's ear.

"I'm not much for going commando and after what you did to me on the couch last night, before we were interrupted…"

"I really didn't like being interrupted last night," Alex sighed. "So after brunch maybe we could resume," Alex said teasing her fingers just inside the waistband of the sweats Olivia was wearing.

"I would really like that," Olivia moaned slightly before stepping away. "I'll see you at Dante's in an hour," she said as she slipped on her jacket and gathered her phone, badge and keys. "I'm starving, but we can eat really fast," she smirked.

"Really fast," Alex said placing a quick kiss on Olivia's lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* Pink **_**Glitter in the Air **_**© EMI BLACKWOOD MUSIC INC.; PINK INSIDE PUBLISHING**

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! Much appreciated!**

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 7**

"58 minutes," Olivia smiled as she slid into the booth across from Alex at Dante's.

"Feel better?" Alex smiled. "I ordered you some coffee."

"Thanks. Yes, I feel better and think I might look a 'lil better too," Olivia replied as the waitress placed a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Do you ladies know what you want?" the waitress asked. Olivia looked at Alex waiting for her to answer.

"Do you know what you want?" Alex asked running a heeled foot alongside Olivia's lower leg.

"Yes I do," Olivia said huskily locking eyes with Alex. She turned her head to the waitress and smiled. "I'll have the buffet please."

"Same for me," Alex smiled.

They both ate quickly, Olivia going back for seconds as Alex drank another cup of coffee.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked as they waited for the waitress to bring their check.

"The words to the song playing…" Olivia started.

"Instrumental version of _Glitter in the Air _for restaurants and elevators," Alex smirked. "I'm sure Pink get royalties regardless, but it is definitely better with her voice and the lyrics."

Olivia sighed and ran a nervous hand through her hair drawing Alex's attention to her change in body language.

"When I left your apartment…yes I wanted to shower and put on some fresh clothes…but I needed to think," Olivia said softly.

"And decide if you were going to come," Alex replied reaching across the table and squeezing Olivia's hand.

"And this song came on the radio when I was driving home…and hell I have it on iPOD, my iPhone on CD, on my laptop…and I cried a little…partly because I was happy because I had pretty much given up on anything other than…well the way it has been," Olivia stammered. "And partly because I have so many unanswered questions…and last night despite all the unexpected stuff…well it was wonderful."

"I agree. It was wonderful…and it can continue to be," Alex smiled warmly, squeezing Olivia's hand tighter.

"But when I woke up this morning, the second time, and you weren't in the bed…I was afraid when I saw you in the kitchen that you were going to say what happened, what almost happened was a mistake," Olivia replied, her eyes trained on their entwined fingers.

"But I didn't and it certainly wasn't to me…but I had the same fears, afraid you might have told me it was for you," Alex said evenly. "And then I was afraid you were going to cancel on meeting me here after you left my apartment."

"And if I had?"

"I would have come here, bought some breakfast sandwiches and then gone to your apartment to talk to you," Alex said.

"You know it tore me up when you had to go into witness protection…and I blamed myself for what happened…and I thought that once I found out you had been out for a year and you hadn't contacted me that you…maybe blamed me a little…that was the only thing that made any sense to me why you wouldn't have at least let me know you were out…"

"Liv, look at me please," Alex said softly, a tear streaming down her cheek. "It was Connors who took me away…there was nothing you could have done to prevent that…and after I stopped feeling sorry for myself, which didn't happen for quite some time…I realized how lucky I was to be alive at all. He was a highly skilled and trained assassin…but never, never did I blame you… and I am so sorry, so sorry that you ever felt that way."

"Then why, then why Alex," Liv started almost angrily. "Why did you not contact me for three years after…"

"Because I was afraid, I was a mess," Alex interrupted. "And as I started to tell you last night I went to see my Uncle Ed and Aunt Jean and I had been the niece they had never worried about…but after that weekend they would call me incessantly checking on me and Aunt Jean just showed up at my apartment twice all the way from Massachusetts without any notice…and I thought well I must be really fucked up…"

Alex leaned back in the booth and dug a credit card out of her purse, placing it over the check.

"Can we talk about this at my apartment…or yours?" Alex asked softly.

"Yours is much closer…and nicer," Olivia said as the waitress approached and took the credit card and bill.

"I did walk here in about six minutes," Alex smirked.

#-#

They walked in silence to Olivia's car and as Olivia neared Alex's apartment Alex finally spoke.

"Liv, after I was shot I was taking Vicodin for quite a while for pain, taking it as prescribed…then I had a second surgery on my shoulder because I kept having pain and limited mobility. I had that second surgery after the Connors trial and the recovery was worse than when I was shot…and I was in so much pain," Alex looked down at the black floor mat. "I started self-medicating. Vicodin and sleeping pills. One of my friends, Katie, she found me unconscious on my couch one day when we were supposed to be meeting for lunch. I had unintentionally overdosed. I hadn't been eating or sleeping. I was just a mess."

"So what happened?" Olivia asked softly, placing her right hand over Alex's forearm as she continued to drive.

"It scared the shit out of me. I was in Vermont then, and Katie was a State Trooper and a recovering alcoholic with ten years sobriety," Alex said as they pulled up in front of her apartment. Alex waited until they were in the elevator before continuing.

"I finally got honest," Alex said. "I wasn't just using the pills and to try and numb physical pain…so when I came home from the hospital we dumped all the Vicodin and all the sleeping pills and Katie referred me to an orthopedic surgeon she had used…and long story short there I had a third surgery which corrected nerve issues."

"So you just kicked it like that…made your mind up and that was it with the pills?" Olivia asked somewhat skeptically.

"I did then, only took Ibuprofen for pain before and after the third surgery," Alex said unlocking the apartment door. "But I also told Katie who I really was. I figured between being a pretty good friend already, a cop and being in AA I could confide in her."

"And?"

"She was great," Alex said softly, wiping an emerging tear.

"Why are you so sad then?" Olivia whispered, stroking Alex's shoulder.

"Just a few weeks after I had gone to see my aunt and uncle, Katie's girlfriend called me…Katie relapsed," Alex said choking on the words and her near sobs. "And then she killed herself with her own weapon."

Olivia pulled Alex into her arms, stroking her hair and placing soft, soothing kisses on her head. "You really cared for her," Olivia whispered.

Alex pulled her head from Olivia's shoulder and looked into her deep brown eyes. "I did care for her a lot, but I couldn't give her what she wanted, because when I told her about who I really was, I also told her about you…that I was in love with you."

Alex leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Olivia's forehead. She pulled away from Olivia's embrace and smiled slightly.

"While you're speechless, even though I really, really want to kiss you, I am going to get a Kleenex."

Alex walked towards her bathroom. "Anytime you want to say something detective," Alex called a bit nervously.

"You choose your words very carefully counselor," Olivia replied. "So I am curious if your phrasing saying was in love with…"

Alex picked up a remote and pressed a few buttons and the first few notes of _Glitter in the Air _sounded through Bose speakers around the living room. "I know all the words too," Alex smiled walking towards Olivia. "Dance with me."

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it  
Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
Have you ever looked fear in the face  
And said I just don't care?_

"I told Katie," Alex whispered as they danced, "that I was in love with you and I always would be."

_It's only half past the point of no return  
The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn  
The thunder before lightning, the breath before the phrase  
Have you ever felt this way?_

"Alex," Olivia sighed heavily. "I want you. I've wanted you so long, but…" Alex pressed her lips hungrily to Olivia's as she worked the buttons on her own blouse, sliding Olivia's hand over exposed skin, over a silk covered hardened nipple to her heart.

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?_  
_Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone  
Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?  
Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?  
_

"I know I have to earn your trust," Alex whispered after pulling from the kiss slightly. "But I am not going to run away again. You have my heart. You have me if you want me…I love you Liv."

Olivia quickly pulled the black V-neck sweater she was wearing over her head, slid her arms from the sleeves and tossed the garment on the couch. She placed her hands on Alex's shoulders guiding the sleeves of the blouse down Alex's arms. Alex traced her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, her blue eyes fully open and focused on Olivia's black lace covered breasts.

"God you are beautiful," Alex moaned. Olivia pulled Alex close causing both to gasp when their lightly covered breasts pressed together.

_It's only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run  
The breath before the kiss and the fear before the flames  
Have you ever felt this way?_

Olivia kissed from Alex's collarbone up her shoulder to her neck, sucking and biting at her pulse point. "I love you too Alex," she whispered, as she nipped at the blonde's earlobe, her hands stroking Alex's back and unhooking her bra. Alex guided Olivia's mouth back to hers before quickly dispensing of the brunette's black lace bra.

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_There you are, sitting in the garden  
Clutching my coffee, calling me sugar  
You called me sugar_

Alex trailed kisses from Olivia's lips, across her jawline and down her neck, her hands undoing Olivia's belt and a leg pushing between her thighs.

"Jesus Alex," Olivia moaned, pushing her center down harder on Alex's thigh.

"I've imagined making love to you so many times to this song, kissing you everywhere, touching you and tasting you," Alex whispered huskily, sliding her hands under the now unbuttoned and unzipped jeans and cupping Olivia's ass. "Mmmm thong," Alex purred.

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight  
Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself  
Will it ever get better than tonight? Tonight_

"Alex," Olivia moaned, her breathing rapid as Alex took an erect nipple between her lips, sucking, licking and then biting lightly. "Alex, take me…bedroom please."

Alex pulled Olivia's hand gently as she padded towards the bedroom, releasing Olivia's hand and discarding her own jeans and panties as they neared the bed. Olivia licked her lips as she took in Alex's long, svelte frame fully revealed to her.

"Um," Alex smiled, "You still have your jeans and thong on…totally not acceptable." Olivia slid her pants and thong down toned and muscled legs, stepping out of them as Alex approached and guided her onto the bed.

Alex hovered above her momentarily before pressing their naked bodies together for the first time. She slid her mouth down the detective's jaw line and down her neck, kissing and teasing with her tongue. Olivia arched her hips and ran her hands across Alex's ass begging for harder and deeper contact to her throbbing, soaked core.

Alex pushed her thigh harder against Olivia's sex, her own coated center teasing lightly over Olivia's thigh.

"Tell me what you want first baby," Alex breathed, nipping at Olivia's pulse point.

"I need you inside me," Olivia gasped.

"Mmmm, I like that" Alex said as she lowered her mouth further and teased Olivia's right nipple with her tongue. "I want to be inside you."

"Oh God, Alex," Olivia gasped.

Alex pushed hard into her again with her thigh and then slid her right hand up the detective's thigh and then stroked three fingers along her folds. She sucked the hardened nipple into her mouth swiping it with her tongue. As Olivia arched her hips into her she slid two fingers inside her. Olivia shuddered and rocked with Alex's fingers.

"Harder," Olivia pleaded and Alex complied sinking a third finger inside and teasing her clit with her thumb.

"You feel so good," Alex moaned as she increased the depth of her thrusts and the pace and intensity of her thumb strokes on and around the nub of bundled nerves.

"God Alex, so close, so close," Olivia mumbled.

Alex curled her fingers inside Olivia's wall and slid her soaked center deeper and faster against Olivia's thigh. "I'm going to come with you baby. I want our first one to be together," she sighed, crashing her lips to Olivia's, her tongue teasing the tip of Olivia's, mimicking the strokes of her thumb on Olivia's clit.

Olivia dug her trimmed nails into Alex's back and as Alex felt the detective's inner walls constrict around her fingers she pushed harder into her curling her fingers once more. They rode out the orgasmic waves that released throughout their bodies before collapsing next to each other into the bed.

"You're incredible," Olivia said gazing into Alex's eyes.

"So are you," Alex smiled. "But that was only round one."


	8. Chapter 8

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! Much appreciated!**

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 8**

"Why are you getting out of bed?" Olivia pouted as Alex walked to her bedroom closet and slid into a light blue silk robe that snuggly cupped her ass and left all except the upper thighs of toned, lithe, alabaster legs exposed.

"I want to get something to drink," Alex smiled. "Do you want anything?"

Olivia looked at the clock. "Well, I'm not on call for another six hours…is there any beer left?"

"Yes, I bought more yesterday…the Steelers play tonight and I like to have a couple of beers watching football," Alex grinned sheepishly.

"Not really a Steelers fan at all…" Olivia started.

"Get out of my bed detective," Alex quipped walking out of the bedroom, before turning her head and smiling and laughing.

"What I was going to say…before you interrupted Cabot," Olivia teased, grabbing a pair of shorts from Alex's closet and then padding towards the kitchen. "Is that although you cheer for the wrong team, I love the idea of watching football with you."

"Mmmm, I really love watching you walk around here shirtless," Alex smiled as Olivia approached her at the black granite topped kitchen island. "But that view you were enjoying last night…well the glass is not like an interrogation room."

Olivia blushed slightly turning her back to the window as Alex walked over to some switches on the wall. "Babe," Alex called. "These switches here control the blinds for the window in the kitchen and the dining room window and sliding door to the balcony."

"You don't have to close 'em." Liv said. "I'll go throw on a shirt."

"I much prefer the view of you," Alex grinned picking up a sliced strawberry from the fruit tray she had bought for the dinner with Olivia and the canceled afternoon hosting of the Reckells. She sucked the fruit seductively between partially parted lips. She licked her lips after swallowing and subtly undid the loose tie of the silk belt of her robe. "You want some champagne along with or instead of beer?" Alex asked.

"I like champagne," Olivia said, her eyes scanning Alex's body as the robe drifted further open with her movements. Alex popped the cork on a bottle of champagne and poured each of them a glass.

"Cheers," she said and Olivia replied with the same as they tapped their glasses together. Alex reached for a piece of cantaloupe from the tray, took a small nibble of one end and then softly pressed the piece of fruit to Olivia's lips. Olivia parted her lips and secured the piece of fruit with her tongue, stroking the tips of two fingers as she did so. She slid a hand inside Alex's robe, gently caressing a breast before her fingers traced across a slender tight abdomen. Olivia reached for her champagne taking a full drink, which she maintained, as she dipped her head and mouth splashing a taut, pink nipple with the chilled bubbly as she deftly stroked and sucked with her tongue and lips.

"Mmmm round two," Alex purred, leaning her back harder against the kitchen island. Olivia ran the palms and fingers of both her hands slowly up the inside of the blonde's thighs parting them further as she neared her destination.

"Yes, I've imagined you fucking me here too," Alex moaned as she arched her hips forward, desperate for Olivia's fingers to penetrate her, to thrust rock and curl inside her velvet walls. Alex bent her elbows and wrapped her fingers tightly around the island countertop for leverage.

Olivia trailed her lips from Alex's breast up her collarbone and to the left side of Alex's fully exposed neck. As Olivia sucked and bit at the pulse point of the blonde's neck her fingers trailed outside and between soaked folds.

"Jesus Liv," Alex cried, her hips thrusting forward again, aching for more contact, more pressure. Olivia crashed her lips to Alex's, demanding entrance with her tongue which the blonde eagerly accepted as she felt the tips of two fingers tease at her entrance. Olivia wrapped her left arm around Alex's lower back as she finally thrust two fingers deep and hard inside the quivering blonde.

Alex gripped the countertop impossibly tighter, throwing her head back further as she broke the kiss in necessity to breathe. Olivia increased the pace of her thrusts and feeling Alex's need inserted a third finger scissoring and then curling as the blonde rode her fingers harder and deeper.

"Fuck Liv…fuck," Alex chanted between ragged breaths.

"You are so fuckin' beautiful Lex," Olivia gasped, her eyes shifting their focus from firm breasts and erect nipples to long blond locks flowing back away from her neck as Alex seemed to throw her head back further with each thrust.

Olivia slid to her knees while she continued to work her fingers inside Alex. She draped Alex's right thigh over her shoulder and attacked the nub of bundled nerves with swift but firm strokes with the tip of her tongue.

"Oh my…fucking…God…fuck…fuck," Alex stammered, drawing a very satisfied and deep moan from Olivia.

"I want to taste more," Olivia moaned huskily between deepening strokes with her tongue. "Give it to me baby."

Olivia curled her fingers deeper along the ridges of Alex's inner walls, sucking her clit between her lips as she stroked deeper and faster with her tongue.

"Yes, yes…yesssssssssssssssssssss," Alex screamed, her hips bucking and her body shuddering as her release overtook her and her sweet juices poured into Olivia's palm.

"Delicious," Olivia purred as she held her fingers still inside Alex and savored the taste and scent of her sex. Alex finally released her death grip on the granite countertop and lowered her hands to pull Olivia up as she swung her leg off the brunette's shoulder.

"I love you Olivia Benson," Alex whispered as she pressed her lips softly to her forehead.

"I love you Alexandra Cabot," Olivia smiled. "And God do you taste great," she added capturing Alex's lips.

Alex finally broke the kiss and drained the last of the champagne in her glass.

"You might want to finish your glass now too," Alex smirked.

"Really?" Olivia arched a curious eyebrow.

"On second thought," Alex smirked, filling Olivia's glass to the top. "Take just a quenching sip now." Olivia complied.

"I like a good challenge," Alex continued grabbing Olivia's free hand. "Bring the glass with you." Alex led Olivia to the couch, stopping just in front of it and sliding her hands under the waistband of the familiar shorts Olivia was wearing and slowly sliding them down firm olive legs.

"Take a seat detective," she commanded. And as Olivia complied Alex dropped to her knees on the carpet and draped a toned leg over each of her shoulders, urging Olivia's core closer to her awaiting lips and tongue.

"Ummm, you are so beautiful baby," Alex said tracing a finger through Olivia's folds and over and around her swollen clit. "And you are soooo wet, so wet," Alex said huskily.

Olivia moaned at the touch, her back sinking further into the couch. Olivia extended her arm to put the glass on the end table.

"You don't want to take the challenge baby?" Alex asked softly kissing inside Olivia's thigh just shy of neatly trimmed damp curls.

"What is this challenge?" Olivia moaned slightly.

"Mmmmm," Alex said sending a teasing breath of air over Olivia's clit. "One sip at a time, at a normal pace, see if you can finish that glass of champagne without spilling any or putting the glass down before I make you come."

"I can't really lose either way," Olivia smiled.

"Me neither," Alex smirked. "But I would rather win and come back for seconds," Alex added, wrapping her arms around and over Olivia's thighs to her hips and plunging her tongue between Liv's folds…probing at her entrance.

"Oh fuck," Olivia moaned, bucking her restrained hips slightly at the contact.

"Sip," Alex murmured, before stroking deeper and longer between Olivia's folds with the flat of her tongue.

After two more small sips Olivia forgot about that half of the challenge and simply tried not spill the remaining bubbly as Alex's oh so talented tongue teased her ever so close, bringing her higher each time. Alex finally sent her over when Olivia literally begged for her release.

"Absolutely divine," Alex sighed as she finished drinking her lover's offering. She pressed a soft kiss to Olivia's thigh and unwrapped her arms and freed her shoulders. She traced the fingers of one hand up firm abs and around a full breast. Olivia's head was still thrown back into the couch, her eyes closed. Alex took the opportunity to snatch the champagne glass from her hand.

"Hey," Olivia moaned softly, lifting her head and opening her eyes.

"I just want a 'lil sip," Alex smirked. "You can finish the last two," she added eyeing the glass.

#-#

"I really hope you don't get called in tonight," Alex said as they stepped out of the shower.

"I know," Olivia smirked. "I want to watch football."

"Ouch," Olivia cried as a towel snapped on her ass.

"You're lucky I'm letting you stay since you are cheering for the Colts," Alex quipped.

"I told you, Giants are my team, but I like Eli's big brother too. I only slightly dislike the Steelers…but I think I might grow to like them just a 'lil bit," Olivia smiled. Olivia changed into a sweatshirt and shorts from her overnight bag that she had left in her car until it had become happily and mutually obvious earlier, that she wasn't going anywhere until work summoned her either that night or in the morning.

Alex dressed and then they settled on the couch as Olivia flipped through the channels until she found the pre-game show.

"So did the Giants win?" Alex asked.

"They play tomorrow night," Olivia smirked. "But trust me I wouldn't have interrupted any of our afternoon if they would have been playing…but I want to watch this game with you."

"We've got halftime and then after the game," Alex smiled running a hand over Olivia's thigh. "I'm starving…you want to get some pizza and wings."

"Sounds great," Olivia replied. "So how did you get to be a Steelers' fan?"

"Well," Alex started as she placed the order for pizza and wings online. "Katie was a Green Bay Packers fan, she was born in Wisconsin and her paternal grandparents lived there and they used to take her and her brother to games when they came to visit during holiday break after they moved to Vermont."

"Ok," Olivia nodded.

"Well, I had always thought football was kind of boring, but that was because I had no idea what the difference was between a wide receiver and a linebacker or anything. And hell I really wasn't doing much in Vermont, so after the pills…Katie explained the game to me," Alex said walking to the refrigerator.

"Will you grab me a Coke please?" Olivia called. "Rather have a beer, but in case I get called in."

"Sure," Alex smiled grabbing a Coke and a beer for herself. "Anyway, while I was still incredibly naïve about the game I decided I needed my own team to cheer for and I thought, well still do think, that green and yellow is just a bad color combo…but black and yellow…and Terrible Towels…and Cowher was coaching then I thought he was pretty handsome…as far as men go. So I just started following the Steelers."

"Well they are a good team, but not liking the QB anymore," Olivia said.

"I know," Alex replied.

"So what else did Katie teach you?" Olivia asked as Alex handed her the Coke and sat back down on the couch.

"I'm thinking you aren't referring to football," Alex smirked. Olivia remained quiet but returned the smirk.

Alex sighed. "Yes, Katie and I had a sexual relationship, but it didn't last long…and I hurt her quite a bit." Alex took a long drink of her beer before continuing. "Even if you tell someone you are in love with someone else and you aren't sure if you'll ever see said person again, don't call out said person's name…"

"You did?"

"I was so glad when she met and fell for Ellen soon after that…but I should have never let it cross the friendship line in the first place. I knew she had much deeper feelings for me," Alex sighed. "I wasn't being fair. I was lonely, she was attractive, and she was a great friend."

"But she met Ellen and you two remained friends," Olivia tried consoling.

"We did. I just wish I wouldn't have hurt her before that," Alex said calmly. "So tell me," Alex whispered as she leaned closer to Olivia and trailed soft kisses along her jawline, "a little about the last woman you were with."

"She's blonde, beautiful, smart, witty and currently sending shivers down my spine with her kisses," Olivia quickly replied as the lobby buzzer sounded.

"Saved by the delivery boy," Olivia laughed.

"Only 'til halftime," Alex joked as she padded towards the intercom. "No Sapphic rookie, no matter how innately gifted…fucks and makes love that well."

"Back at you baby with the compliment," Olivia said walking to the kitchen to get plates for the pizza and wings.


	9. Chapter 9

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! Much appreciated!**

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 9**

"He shouldn't be able to do all that arm flapping-drives me fuckin' crazy," Alex complained.

"That's part of the reason he does it," Olivia laughed, almost watching Alex's reactions more than the game on TV. "Peyton knows that it annoys and distracts the defense whether it is an audible or not-not to mention opposing fans."

"Your Eli, doesn't do all that, and he's pretty successful too," Alex quipped. "Why are you smiling so big?"

Olivia chuckled. "Well even when you said you were a Steelers fan…I still kind of imagined that you would be more of a casual fan…not yelling profanities, talking smack and doing sexy 'lil touchdown dances. But I have to say I hope the Steelers score a few more touchdowns in the second half."

"I knew I'd get you cheering for the Steelers," Alex smiled, giving Olivia a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh, but I still want the Colts to win," Olivia replied.

"But detective if you find my touchdown dances appealing you might really want to see my victory dance."

"I think I want to earn a customized victory dance," Olivia smirked, grabbing another beer for Alex and a soda for herself.

"Ok, its halftime," Alex called.

"I didn't think it'd be that easy," Olivia smiled handing Alex the bottle of beer and sitting close to her on the couch.

"Oh, I am sure you will earn such a dance, and probably in the near future…however, I do believe the halftime agenda was determined prior to kick-off," Alex retorted.

"The defense requests a continuance," Olivia whispered, kissing across Alex's jawline, down her neck, and sliding a hand under the hem of a black and yellow Steelers shirt.

"Denied," Alex whispered. "However, a simple allocution will suffice and most likely earn a special post-game dance."

"All right," Olivia sighed and then took a long drink of Alex's beer. "Detective Tracie Crenshaw, Bronx Homicide. We collaborated on a case with a serial rapist who escalated to murder with the last two before we caught him. Long hours, tough case and it just kind of went from there, but it was never…it was a friend with benefits type thing. And I haven't even talked to her in…I don't know three months."

"And when was this case?" Alex asked curiously.

"Just before you came back as ADA the last time…but it's not like we hooked up often…her schedule was just as crazy as mine…and then she got back together with her ex…which is great because she was still in love with her…and she knew of my feelings," Olivia sighed and paused, running a hand through her hair and leaning back into the couch. "She knew that I was in love with you."

"Thank you for telling me," Alex said, pulling Olivia close. "I love you."

#-#

"Morning El," Olivia smiled, plopping in her desk chair at 8:15 a.m. "You watch the game last night?"

"I fell asleep on the couch," he grumbled. "I can't believe the Colts came back and won it. They were down 13 with three and a half minutes left."

"I was wide awake," Olivia mused, fondly recalling Alex's pre-mature victory dance,

"I don't know how I fell asleep in that game," Elliot sighed. "38-37 final score."

"Benson, Stabler, my office," Captain Cragen called.

"New desk, new chair too," Olivia quipped as they walked into the captain's new office, not noticing until she was fully inside the office door Trevor Langan sitting in a chair to the side.

"Not first thing Monday morning," Elliot mumbled at the defense attorney's presence, drawing a glare from Cragen as he shut the door behind him.

Cragen took a seat behind his desk and looked at his two detectives. "No comments or questions until I finish," he said firmly. "As soon as we are done here, I need you two over at Mercy General. CSU is at the crime scene and I'll be sending Munch and Fin over to interview neighbors and others.

Olivia and Elliot remained silent as ordered, but each stole glances towards Trevor, who sat quietly and seemingly withdrawn.

"The victim, Kelly Herndon, 22, was raped this morning at about 6:30 in her apartment after returning from a run with a female friend," Cragen said. "The perp was in her bedroom when she returned. He wore a black ski mark, black gloves, black track suit, and carried a small black and white Adidas gym bag," Cragen added and then looked towards Langan.

"Kelly is my niece," Langan said clearly but softly. "My sister Nancy…Kelly's mom is at the hospital with her…and your unit would be assigned this case anyway, but I asked Captain Cragen if he would have you two…," he stammered slightly as his emotions began to overtake him. "I know you two are the best, and you'll find the bastard who did this."

"We will," Elliot said as Olivia turned her head towards Trevor. "I'm so sorry Trevor. El's right we will get him."

"Kelly called me at 6:58," Trevor continued. "I was just getting to my office and her apartment is less than three blocks away. She called me right after he left. I called 911 through On-Star as I drove there and kept her on my cell. He had a knife, she said it looked like a hunting knife, but she said the handle was hunter green in color and she didn't know if that's why she thought it might be a hunter's knife."

"I have all of Trevor's notes," Cragen said holding up a legal pad. "He grabbed her from behind as she entered the bedroom…she thinks he must have been behind the open door. He held the knife to her throat. Told her not to scream, put a piece of duct tape over her mouth…then he used a rope and tied her hands above her head to a bed post. He wore a condom, ordered her to keep her eyes open while he penetrated her vaginally and repeatedly called her a 'cock tease'," Cragen said.

"Then after he got off of her," Trevor said balling up one of his hands into a fist, "he said, 'that'll teach you' and he kicked her between her legs. Then he held the knife above her eyes like he was going to stab her in the forehead, but then he cut the rope from the bedpost…but her hands were still tied together. Then he left out her front door with his gym bag."

"They're doing the rape kit at Mercy General now," Cragen added.

"Trevor," Olivia said softly. "Did she mention any guys that…"

"I know," he interrupted, "but we didn't get far with that before EMS arrived and I was on the phone with her mother. I don't know if it is a guy that asked her out and she turned him down…he didn't call her by name, never referenced a place, an event…just kept calling her a cock tease."

"Is she in school?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, senior, pre-law at Hudson. And she works part-time during the school year in my firm and has been since her sophomore year," Trevor said. "She worked full-time the last two summers."

"A lot of client contact?" Olivia asked.

"No, not much, she's great at case law and research…and off the record, I minimized the contact she had with most of the slime balls I represent," Trevor smirked slightly. "When I have had her do interviews it has usually been with potential rebuttal or character witnesses."

Trevor shifted in his chair and then turned it towards Olivia and Elliot.

"My sister is very conservative and she got involved in this church that has some members that scare me more than some of my clients…She immersed herself in this church about seven years ago after her husband left her."

"Does Kelly go to this church?" Elliot asked.

"No," Trevor said. "And I really don't think it would be anyone from the church, they just scare me with all their fire and brimstone beliefs. Kelly and I were always close. I'm her godfather as well as her uncle. But after her dad left and re-married and moved to California and my sister got so involved with this church we became closer."

"Ok," Olivia nodded.

"Well, I really need your discretion on this, because Kelly is going through enough right now and I know Nancy with all her well-intentioned Biblical translations would just make things worse if she found out right now," Trevor sighed. "Kelly's bisexual and she's been in a relationship with a woman who clerked in my office this past spring and summer. Susan's in law school now at UCONN, but she was in town this weekend and they went out with friends Friday night."

"Do you know where they went?" Elliot asked.

"No not yet, like I said EMS got there and I was talking to Nancy on the phone," Trevor replied.

"We will be discreet Trevor." Olivia said. "There's a possibility that this could be a hate crime. Some guy tries to pick her up and then sees that she is with a woman."

"Usually when they go out with friends, it's a mixture, gay, straight and men and women…and they go to different bars and clubs," Trevor added. "I've met all of her close friends and most of Susan's too. A pretty tight group, all soon to be or recent college graduates. Good kids."

"Did you see any signs of how he might have gotten in to Kelly's apartment?" Elliot asked.

"No signs of forced entry that I saw," Trevor said. "She always locks her door, carries the apartment key with her when she jogs, and the fire escape…well she keeps her bike chained out there which kind of obstructs…besides she's on the third floor and Dante's restaurant delivery door is right across the alley. There are always employees out there smoking or taking in deliveries."

"They're always busy for breakfast," Olivia added. "That's one of my favorite places. I'm sure somebody would have noticed if he came up the fire escape, especially if it is obstructed."

"And Kelly knows a lot of the employees there," Trevor added. "I was thinking I could follow you two over to the hospital and I'll take Nancy for coffee or something while you two interview Kelly."

#-#

Alex was interrupted from the work on her laptop by a soft rapping at her door. In truth she had spent most of the past hour just looking at the screen while fondly recalling the weekend with Olivia.

There was plenty of work to recap and report after her latest trip to Africa, but instead she just wished the day would pass quickly and Olivia would get off work on time, and be at her apartment by 5:30 or 6:00 for dinner. Dinner and at least a little time to show Olivia how much she missed her before the Giants game kicked-off.

Alex looked through the peephole of the door and smiled seeing Maggie standing next to her mom with a big smile on her face and her hands hidden behind her back.

"Good morning," Alex smiled opening the door and gesturing for Sydney and Maggie to come in.

"I have a surprise for you and Miss Oliv," Maggie grinned, her hands still tucked behind her back.

"Miss Olivia," Sydney corrected Maggie softly.

"I think she actually prefers Oliv when Maggie says it," Alex whispered to Sydney. "We didn't know what to get to say thanks…well I don't think I can thank you and Olivia enough for all that you two did," Sydney said, handing Alex a neatly decorated gift bag.

"My thank you first," Sydney interjected, handing Alex a handmade card decorated with glitter and colored with crayons and markers. "I told mommy the big words to write…but I did your name, Oliv…ia," she tried, "and my name."

"It's beautiful," Alex said as Maggie called, "Miss Oliv,"

"She's at work sweetie," Alex smiled. "But she'll be over tonight and I'll show this to her. She will love it as much as I do. Thank you so much," Alex said bending down to give Maggie a hug which the child eagerly returned.

"So how are you feeling Sydney?" Alex asked taking the gift bag to the living room and gesturing for her to sit.

"I'm still pretty sore, especially my arm. 16 stitches there and nine in my leg," Sydney said, pointing to her skirt covered left thigh.

"You look very nice," Alex said, mentally noting the three inch heels, designer blouse and skirt Sydney was wearing. "If I had been through what you just were, I'd be in sweats and slippers."

"Well Josh is bringing over a couple of his co-workers for lunch to see our new apartment," she replied. "I'll be in something much more comfortable after they leave," she smiled.

"Would you like something to drink?" Alex offered.

"No thank you," Sydney replied. "I need to run to the store yet and pick up lunch from the deli. The gifts in the bag are for both you and Olivia."

"You didn't have to get us anything Sydney," Alex smiled. "But thank you. Would it be okay if I wait on opening until Olivia gets here tonight?"

"Oh absolutely, like I said it is for the two of you…and the gift receipts are in there," Sydney said.

#-#

"Hey babe," Alex said after the beep sounded on Olivia's voicemail. "Hope your morning is going well. We have presents from Sydney and Maggie to open when you get here. I know it's only 10:30, but I miss you."


	10. Chapter 10

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! Much appreciated!**

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 10**

"Hey you," Olivia said as Alex answered. "I'll be there in about 10 minutes, stopped by my apartment to get some clothes and a few things."

"I made lasagna, and it is just staying warm in the oven so if you want to chill out some…you can eat whenever you want," Alex replied.

"You know me well," Olivia joked. "I do like a 'lil down time after work…especially a day like today…I've missed you."

"Missed you too, babe," Alex replied. "I'll see you in a few."

#-#

"I never thought I'd see Trevor Langan cry," Olivia sighed, her head relaxing into Alex's chest as they reclined on the couch. "And if I ever even thought of it, they would have been scenarios where I would have been happy to see him shed some tears."

"I know babe," Alex said, caressing Olivia's arm.

"I mean he was pretty personable for the brief time he represented me when Harrison tried to frame…but then again you all paid him to be," Olivia smiled, tilting her head back to look at Alex's face.

"You know he never did cash the check for his retainer. He voided it and mailed it back to us," Alex began to chuckle softly. "It was nice of him to do, but for a moment I was jealous. I figured that he had to have an ulterior motive, to use it to try to get you to go out with him."

"You're the one who had the date with him in that red dress," Olivia quipped.

"It was never a date in my mind at least, but you sure shot some daggers through with me your eyes," Alex replied, resting her hands on Olivia's hips. "You know that was the first time I was pretty much certain…"

"Yes, I was jealous and angry," Olivia sighed. "And I so wanted you."

"And I wanted you," Alex said placing a kiss on Olivia's neck. "So back to this case…what did you find out from your interview with Kelly?"

"Really didn't get much more from her than what Trevor had told us. They went to Murphy's up on 97th Street Friday night. Kelly didn't have any issues with anyone. She said she didn't even leave the table their group was at the entire time they were there," Olivia said.

"Did you interview the friends already?"

"They are a tight group…they were all at the hospital before we were done interviewing Kelly," Olivia replied. "Susan, Kelly's girlfriend, said she left their table and went to the bar to talk an old friend…female friend…she said there were two guys at the bar who offered to buy them each a drink, but they both declined and that was that. Susan went back to her table, and soon after that her friend who was at the bar left with her boyfriend who works at Murphy's."

"Did you interview the old friend and the boyfriend?" Alex asked.

"Munch and Fin went to Murphy's and they handled interviews at Dante's and Kelly's apartment building. Last I talked to them, they didn't have anything solid either, but we're all regrouping first thing in the morning," Olivia said. "After we were done with the friends we talked to a few people at Trevor's firm, to see if they knew of any possible clients or others that might have a grudge against Kelly."

"Any leads there?" Alex asked. "What about M.O.?"

"You know we should have started going over cases like this a long time ago," Olivia snickered.

"Very true," Alex smiled, kissing Olivia softly on the top of her head. "Much better discussing cases having you snuggled against me on my couch…and having a nice glass of wine…or beer."

"Anyway," Liv smiled turning towards Alex. "Still looking on M.O., but no hits in the immediate area with the rope, the way it was tied and calling the victim a cock tease repeatedly. Kelly said he had her hands tied together and to the bedpost so quickly. But she said once he cut the section of the rope around the bedpost, she could extend her hands and arms apart rather easily, even though she couldn't get the rope off her wrists."

"What about from Warner?" Alex asked.

"Prelim on the rape kit nothing. He was careful. Condom, gloves, ski mask as I said. Only fingerprint matches CSU found in the apartment are matches to Kelly, Susan, Trevor, two of their friends that they were at Murphy's with and the 70-something year old superintendent who is maybe 5'5". And I just know that it is not one of the three guys in their group of close friends."

"How tall and what type of build did Kelly say?" Alex asked.

"She said at least six foot but maybe a few inches taller. And solid, athletic build," Olivia said. "You know I didn't think we would solve this today, but I was hopeful we would have more to work with than we currently do."

"I know babe, but you'll get him," Alex said reassuringly. "Hey we still have presents to open and Maggie's card is on the refrigerator. It's really cute."

"And I'm ready to eat some lasagna now," Olivia said, turning and facing Alex. "Thank you for cuddling and listening and kissing on me," Olivia said pressing her lips to Alex's. "And," she added breaking the kiss, "making me dinner…I love you."

"I love you too," Alex smiled. "And I think, just think that there might be a really nice bottle of wine in that gift bag to go with dinner,"

Olivia lifted the bag up off the coffee table slightly. "Ok, obviously there's a bottle of something. I can see the top and feel it."

"See, I didn't cheat…totally, only peaked," Alex said, sitting up on the couch.

"Nice wine, expensive lotions, and a Macy's gift card for each of us," Alex summarized after they went through the bag.

"Quite the generous haul," Olivia commented. "Wonder when she had time to do this, unless we have been re-gifted."

Alex laughed. "I doubt it…she was already dressed up when she came over this morning…and hosting asshole husband and some of his co-workers for lunch."

"You still haven't met him either, have you?" Olivia asked.

"No, only heard him. Maybe we should go thank them after we eat," Alex grinned.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Olivia smiled.

#-#

"So…your impressions?" Alex queried as she sat on her couch after they spent almost a half-hour at the Reckells.

"I want to hear yours first," Olivia said, getting herself a beer and a glass of wine for Alex.

"I certainly didn't expect Josh to be so personable and engaging…or to find him setting up a new aquarium," Alex said accepting the glass of wine from Olivia. "And Maggie clearly adores him…but I still kind of felt we were getting a show."

"He seemed a little over-curious about my career," Olivia said evenly.

"I was almost thinking that too, but yet he seemed really genuine about being proud of Phillip…being a war vet…and soon to be a cop," Alex said. "And you know most people want to know what is like to be a cop, and especially if said cop is an incredibly hot detective."

"But he could have asked about what you do," Olivia commented.

"Well since Maggie was telling me all about the new aquarium and the rest of her day…she definitely gets those beautiful green her eyes from her dad."

"Josh is a good looking guy," Olivia replied. "Pretty tall for a college hockey player. He looks more like he would have played football. I didn't like when he called Sydney a klutz though."

"I didn't like how she so readily agreed…and how quiet she was otherwise," Alex said.

"But he did try to save that with the compliment on how great she is on skates and the whole story about how they met at that ice center six years ago," Olivia said, taking a long drink of her beer. "I mean something doesn't feel right with him…with them…but sometimes I wonder if after all of these years doing what I do…I don't know maybe I'm just jaded…"

Alex smiled and kissed Olivia on the cheek. "I don't know, I learned to trust your instincts, your gut feelings, very early on working with you."

"Yeah," Olivia smirked, playfully smacking Alex on the shoulder. "That's why you denied so many warrant requests on the first or second try."

"But you didn't know how many of those times when I said no, I still either tried or at least started laying the groundwork," Alex said. "And I think my instincts are pretty solid too…and there is something about Josh I don't like."


	11. Chapter 11

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! Much appreciated!**

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 11**

**(2 days later-Wednesday)**

"Benson," Olivia answered her iPhone as Elliot maneuvered their car through traffic on their way back to the One-Six.

"Hello Detective Benson, its Phillip,"

"And this is Olivia," the brunette smiled, gaining a glance from Elliot. "How was your trip to Burlington?"

"Very good thank you. I think I passed all future in-law tests," Phillip laughed.

"So you are back in town I take it," Olivia commented.

"I am and I was wondering if we could still meet and talk?"

"Sure. How about in an hour or so at Murphy's. All right with you if I get my partner to come along?" Olivia asked.

"Of course," Phillip replied quickly. "As I said I'd like to buy you and Ms. Cabot both drinks and…"

"No Phillip," Olivia smiled. "My work partner Detective Elliot Stabler. Alex has a function tonight." Elliot turned his head quickly towards his partner. "Few things you need to tell me," he mouthed softly. Olivia winked and looked out her window trying not to laugh as she listened to Phillip.

"Well I would certainly like to meet Detective Stabler," Phillip replied.

"Do you know where Murphy's is?" Olivia asked.

"There are two that I know of," Phillip replied, "but I am assuming the one on 97th is most convenient for you."

"It is. I'll see you, hopefully with my partner, there about 5:30 then," Olivia said ending the call.

#-#

"You know I did notice Monday morning you seemed quite happy…well before we got immersed in this case," Elliot said as they neared the precinct.

"And I was going to update you…," Olivia smiled, "but then we got this case and yesterday you had to leave at 4:30."

"I know, but you can spill now. Did I eavesdrop properly?" he smiled. "Did you and Cabot finally hook-up?"

"It was a crazy weekend, but a very good weekend," Olivia blushed slightly. "And yes…yes we are together now."

"Took you two long enough," Elliot replied, "And I want more details, but who is this Phillip guy that you roped me into drinks with and how… how does he know about you and Alex before I do…unless he is a counselor," Elliot smirked.

"Well he was a Marine," Olivia tried. "And we didn't exactly say we were together…he just kind of assumed," Olivia laughed. "How about we just check-in with Dad and then I'll fill you in…not on ALL the details…on the way to Murphy's?"

#-#

"I'm really happy for you two," Elliot said, squeezing Olivia's hand as they pulled into a parking space by Murphy's. "So what event does Alex have tonight, that she can't join us?"

"She's a guest lecturer for a law class at Columbia. She's friends with the professor, so she's speaking to the class from six to seven and then they are having dinner," Olivia said.

"Well it doesn't hurt to do some casual observation here at Murphy's while we chat with Phillip," Elliot said.

"And now that I've told you my impressions of Josh and the whole aquarium debacle, I want to see what I can wrangle from Phillip on him," Olivia said. "I'm curious where he finally found him at about 3 a.m. Sunday."

"Sounds like he was probably at another woman's place," Elliot said as they walked toward the entrance to Murphy's.

"That or a strip club, I'm guessin'," Olivia replied. "And if Josh is just a cheating prick…well, but if he is abusive."

"I think we look like chaperones in this place," Elliot commented as they walked to an empty table by the front window. "But it is only five…maybe they at least get some 30 somethings in here after work."

"Well glad you changed, so you aren't screaming cop," Olivia smiled.

"Not any louder than you are," Elliot smirked as Olivia's phone rang.

"It's Alex," Olivia grinned as the waitress approached and Elliot ordered a pitcher of beer.

"Hey babe," Olivia answered her iPhone. "You on your way to Columbia?"

"Yeah…I'm in a cab. How's your day going?"

"Good, El and I are at Murphy's and just ordered a couple of beers. Phillip is meeting us here in a few."

"I'm glad, because I want you to find out more about his asshole cousin," Alex said harshly. "I ran into him in the lobby on my way out."

"What happened?"

"Condescending, arrogant, homophobic, sexist, asshole," Alex ranted. "He approached me all sweet and grateful, saying how much Maggie adores me and you…ugh…the fucker."

"What did he say?"

"I'm paraphrasing here…but pretty damn close to verbatim," Alex said leaning her head back and looking up as she ran a hand angrily through her hair. "He said, and he had this smug look on his face the whole time…'Maggie crawls into bed with us often if she has a bad dream…she told me that she came into bed with you and Detective Benson'…"

"Ok," Olivia said, taking a gulp of beer.

"Then he said, 'I'm not implying anything inappropriate, because I would have already called the police if I thought Maggie had been harmed.'"

"That son-of-a-bitch," Olivia fumed. "What did you say?"

"I asked him how he dared to even make such an implication, especially when both of us have worked our asses off to put pedophiles and molesters away…and for as long as possible," Alex stammered. "Then he put his hand over my arm softly and apologized, trying to sound sincere…but it was bullshit…saying that he was nervous and his phrasing was not how he wanted. I jerked my arm away and glared at him."

"What did he do then?" Olivia asked, shaking her head and clenching a fist in anger and rapping it on the table

"He apologized again, but then he said, 'Look, you and Olivia are both incredibly beautiful women, and personally I don't care…well actually I'm sure you are really hot together.' He got this big ole smile on his face and winked. Then he said, 'I just would like you two to be discreet around Maggie…don't want her asking questions at her age or thinking it's normal.'"

"That prick," Olivia gasped.

"I told him he should be more concerned about what Maggie sees from her father than her neighbors," Alex said.

"How did he handle that?" Olivia asked.

"He smirked and said that it looked like I was on my way out and to have a nice evening and to tell you hello."

"I think you handled it quite well. I probably would have hit him," Olivia said and then turned her head after seeing Elliot point behind her. "Hey Phillip is here. Let me call you back in five."

"No, that's okay babe," Alex said. "I feel better now…now that I vented and told you. I'll just see you at the apartment later."

"Good luck with the lecture. We'll talk more when I get home…there, to your apartment," Olivia corrected and fumbled.

"Home is fine," Alex chuckled. "I like the sound of that. Bye babe."

Olivia stood up and introduced Phillip and Elliot, before excusing herself to the restroom.

#-#

When Olivia returned Elliot was filling in Phillip on life at the police academy, at least how it used to be. The trio soon relaxed into conversation, Elliot and Olivia sharing general knowledge and information about the academy and their early days as cops, and Phillip about his background, why he joined the Marines, and his family.

"So you and your cousin Josh were really close growing up," Elliot commented.

"We were," Phillip said. "But he's almost five years older than me and when he was a freshman in high school his parents split…well as Josh sees it his mother abandoned him and his dad. I mean, I am sure after this weekend," Phillip continued, looking at Olivia, "my cousin might seem like a bit of an ass to you and Alex…and he has some issues…but he has a lot of great qualities."

"Yes, Alex was just confronted by him about an hour ago with one of his issues," Olivia said evenly, looking first towards Elliot and then at Phillip.

"I'm sorry," Phillip said softly, looking down at his mug of beer.

"Look Phillip," Elliot said calmly. "Help me understand why after all my partner and A.D.A Cabot did for his wife and child you think your cousin might have an issue with them?"

"Did he say something to her about the two of you being together?" Phillip asked hesitantly, looking at Olivia.

"Yes, and why would that be your first thought? Did he talk to you about it?" Olivia asked.

"He left me a voicemail yesterday and I called him today and told him he was being an asshole and he needed to let it go…and I thought I had him convinced," Phillip said. "But he has basically been estranged from his mother since she left…when Josh has a grudge he just won't let it go."

"I thought you said that his dad is out of the picture?" Olivia commented. "And his mom is in Buffalo."

"He is as far as Josh is concerned," Phillip replied, relieved to see the waitress bringing another pitcher of beer. "I have always stayed in touch with Josh's mother, but he doesn't really know that."

"Okay, but what do his issues with his mommy have to do with Olivia and Alex," Elliot said tersely.

"Can I tell you in confidence?" Phillip asked. "I mean I was in the Corp, so the last five years or so I only saw Josh or even really talked to him when I was back in the area on leave. I had hoped when they had Maggie and as he got older…matured…he would reconnect with both his mom and dad."

"We're cops Phillip, we're not going to say anything to anyone when we don't need to," Olivia said softly. "I know he is family, but right now I just want to know why he would say to Alex what he did…and I know you know.

#-#-#

**Hope to have Chapter 12 up tomorrow. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! Much appreciated!**

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 12**

_"Okay, but what do his issues with his mommy have to do with Olivia and Alex," Elliot said tersely._

_"Can I tell you in confidence?" Phillip asked. "I mean I was in the Corp, so the last five years or so I only saw Josh or even really talked to him when I was back in the area on leave. I had hoped when they had Maggie and as he got older…matured…he would reconnect with both his mom and dad."_

_"We're cops Phillip, we're not going to say anything to anyone when we don't need to," Olivia said softly. "I know he is family, but right now I just want to know why he would say to Alex what he did…and I know you know._

#-#-#

"Josh's parents split because his mom is gay, but he didn't know that was the reason at first. And initially although their divorce a shock to him, Josh was dealing okay with it. His mom, Patricia and his older sister Beth moved just down the street in Queens. He chose to stay with his dad, and for like a year everything was ok… pretty amicable," Phillip said. "Josh's parents are still friends to this day and Beth is close with both of them."

"But you said that night we first talked that Josh's dad is out of the picture," Olivia countered.

Phillip smirked slightly, setting his glass of beer back on the table after taking a quick sip.

"I did…were you taking notes at 3 a.m. or do you just have that good of a memory for details?"

"Pretty good with remembering details," Olivia replied and Elliot nodded in agreement.

"His dad is out of the picture because Josh said some really harsh things to him after he lost his hockey scholarship and was expelled from Boston University," Phillip sighed, uncomfortable with what he had just disclosed.

"What did he do to lose his scholarship and get thrown out of school?" Elliot asked somewhat casually hoping to keep the conversation going.

"When that happened, he was already in his senior year and I was in boot camp at Parris Island…all he ever told me about it was that some professor…she didn't like jocks…had it out for him and one of his teammates…He said they were on a road trip with the team and they didn't have time to write their research papers, so they bought papers and got caught," Phillip said.

"I'm sure the university has some sort of honor code…policies regarding cheating, but expulsion for a single offense?" Elliot queried.

"Honestly," Phillip sighed. "I was a little skeptical on that too…but it doesn't have anything to do with why he said what he said earlier to Alex."

Elliot pulled his phone from his coat pocket and flipped it open under the table.

"I didn't even hear it ring, must have gone straight to VM." Elliot said.

"Munch I bet. Better call him back," Olivia smiled.

"Yes," Elliot nodded. "And I'll get us another pitcher after I talk to him,"

Elliot stepped outside quickly and called Munch at the precinct asking him to search LEIN and CODIS for any hits on Joshua Reckell.

"All well with Munch?" Olivia asked as Elliot returned to the table with a pitcher of beer.

"Yep, he wanted to let me know he is running a couple queries that I had requested," Elliot replied. "Should be calling me back in a few minutes."

"New cases?" Phillip asked.

"We always have some active cases," Olivia replied simply. "So Phillip's fiancé Brittney called while you were away. She's going to meet us here in about half an hour."

Elliot smiled. "I'll have to be getting home to the family after this pitcher, but I'm glad I'll be able to meet her before I leave…So you said things were going okay with Josh and his mom right after the divorce. What happened to change that?"

"They just originally told Josh that they were splitting because they had grown apart. His mom told Beth more of the truth from the start. I guess because she was older and she and her mom, Patricia, like I said, have always been close," Phillip said.

"Ok," Olivia nodded.

"Well a year after the split Patricia started dating the principal at the middle school Josh had gone to. They were discreet…but this crazy mother, who didn't even know the Reckells hired a PI to try and find some dirt on Samantha, the principal…Samantha Evers. I was in eighth grade at the school when this all happened and Josh was a junior at the high school."

"What was the mother's issue with Samantha?" Olivia asked.

"Samantha kicked her son off the basketball team for fighting, and the mother didn't think that was right…so she was determined to get back at her," Phillip said. "Anyway, the PI couldn't find anything on her…or nothing that should have been anything…but he turned over a few pictures of Patricia and Samantha away from the school, just holding hands, and at a gay bar dancing and kissing."

"So the pictures are how Josh found out about his mom's sexuality?" Elliot asked. "What-did the woman post them on Facebook?"

"No this was actually a few years before Facebook…back in 2000, but she e-mailed them around…and the pictures and gossip just kind of spread everywhere in the neighborhood. Josh got into a couple of fights at school with people teasing him," Phillip said.

"The school didn't do anything against Samantha right…I mean they wouldn't have or shouldn't have had any grounds too," Olivia commented.

"No, she was overall a very well-liked and well respected principal…but the gossip and stares got to be enough that she finished the school year out and then took a job up in Buffalo…and that's where they have been ever since. Aunt Patricia is a nurse, so she basically could get a job anywhere," Phillip said.

"And they still chose Buffalo?" Elliot smirked.

"Well Beth was at Syracuse then and Samantha has family in Buffalo," Phillip smiled. "Not the city I would have chosen either, though."

"So that next school year…that was Josh's junior year right?" Olivia started.

"Yes, they split when he was a freshman, Aunt Patricia and Samantha got together when he was a sophomore and then the summer before his junior year he moved with his dad up near Boston," Phillip explained. "Then his dad, John, got remarried his senior year and when Josh began college his dad and his new wife moved to California."

"So because Josh was embarrassed at school and in the neighborhood he hasn't talked to his mom in what 12, 13 years?" Elliot asked.

"It was that and because his mom hadn't told him the truth from the beginning. Josh doesn't let go of even trivial things…he holds grudges, and with his mom he feels that she betrayed him and the whole family…and that she had lied to them all from the start," Phillip said.

"Does he realize he wouldn't have been born if his parents had never been together?" Elliot quipped.

"Well if she knew she was gay, or it took her time to figure it out or accept it…it would have been a bigger lie to stay in the marriage," Olivia added. "Did kids at the middle school know that Patricia is your aunt?"

"Some did, and I got teased a little bit, but it didn't really bug me. It made me more mad to hear comments about my aunt and Samantha when other kids didn't think I was around or listening," Phillip said. "I wasn't raised to judge people by anything other than the quality of their character."

"Doesn't sound like Josh was either," Elliot challenged.

Phillip refilled all their glasses from the pitcher.

"That's the thing with Josh," Phillip smirked. "He's an interesting contrast when it comes to sexuality and his feelings. Trying not to stereotype…but let's just say guys and girls…women…that basically anyone would look at and think their gay…he has no problem with at all."

"Ok, not sure if I am following Josh's thought process…so he has an issue if his gaydar is off?" Olivia asked. "With bisexual women?"

"I guess that is probably pretty accurate," Phillip said. "He told me that he thinks most people are straight and that some are born gay…but the ones that are bi…especially women, are just toying with others' emotions. That's what he feels his mom did to his dad…and he thinks his dad is weak for not standing up to her."

Olivia took a long, slow drink of beer so the words she truly wanted to utter about Josh didn't escape her lips.

"How does he think his dad should have stood up?" Elliot said using his fingers for quotation marks around the two words.

"I don't think he even knows on that…just said his dad was just far to accepting. And when we had this conversation I already knew from Aunt Patricia…well she struggled for a long time with accepting her sexuality…with ending the marriage," Phillip sighed. "So I told Josh that I thought he should be grateful that his parents handled a very emotional and difficult decision in such a mature manner."

"What did he say?" Elliot queried.

"I thought he was going to slug me…but he walked away for a minute and then came back and told me he didn't want my opinion on it. So I dropped it," Phillip said. "Then a few years later when he got tossed from school he lost all respect for his dad…according to him…because his dad wouldn't pay for him to finish his degree at another school. Said it was because of his dad's second wife, that his dad, 'didn't have the balls to stand up to her either.'"

"So he has issues with strong women who may or may not be gay or bisexual," Elliot commented.

"And he marries a very submissive woman to cover his insecurities and boost his ego," Olivia added, drawing a glare from Phillip.

"Look, I haven't known Sydney very long, but she is a very good woman, a very nice woman, just because she doesn't have a career outside the home…" Phillip said tersely.

"Phillip, I'm sorry…I really am," Olivia said sincerely. "That didn't came out the way I intended. I really like Sydney…I'm sorry."

"So let's finish this up before your fiancé gets here and we can talk about something else," Elliot interjected. "I guess I am curious still with what you said…why he would even imply that Alex and my partner would ever do anything inappropriate with or around his daughter?"

"I know he doesn't believe that…he told me on the phone that Maggie crawled into bed with you two," Phillip said glancing at Olivia. "And he knew it was probably because she had a bad dream, she was in an unfamiliar place and she likes you two," Phillip said. "So one minute he's saying how he is grateful that he has an ADA and a cop as neighbors and that you two were there for his wife and daughter and how wonderful you both were."

"And then?" Olivia asked.

"Then he is totally irrational thinking since Maggie likes you two so much your sexuality might influence her…that she might tell her friends about her lesbian neighbor friends and be teased by other kids," Phillip said.

"Jesus, she's not even five," Olivia nearly shouted.

"Liv," Elliot said sharply, trying to calm Olivia before she might say something to shut the door on Phillip revealing more.

All three turned hearing a tapping on the window from outside the bar.

"That's Brittney," Phillip smiled. "Ok, if we change the topic now. Brittney isn't a huge Josh fan anyway."

"Sure," Olivia said as Phillip stood and started for the door, before she grabbed his arm gently and smiled. "Thank you Phillip. I appreciate your candor. I bet you were a damn good Marine."

"You'll make a great cop," Elliot added. "Thank you."

Phillip smiled and then continued walking toward the entrance to greet Brittney. He introduced Brittney to Elliot and Olivia and then excused himself to use the restroom and get his fiancé a drink.

Brittney settled into her chair and looked confidently at Elliot and then Olivia.

"It really is a pleasure meeting you both. And thanks for taking the time to talk with Phil. I don't know why he is so nervous about the academy. He succeeds at everything he does," Brittney smiled.

"He's a good man. He'll do just fine." Elliot smiled.

"Means a lot coming from a fellow Marine," Brittney replied.

"You too?" Elliot asked smiling.

"Semper Fi…four years active and I'm still in the Marine Corp Reserve. I was a medic while active duty now I'm finishing up my bachelor's in nursing and will be commissioned in the spring," Brittney smiled.

"So is Phillip in the Reserves too?" Olivia asked.

"No, he got out totally. He has pretty high aspirations in law enforcement, which I am sure he can achieve, and he figured if he didn't get out totally he would probably keep getting called to active duty and deployed," Brittney said. "Plus I am sure I'll get another call to Afghanistan once I'm an RN and commissioned."

"You two make quite the impressive couple," Olivia smiled.

"Well, I wish I could have gotten here earlier. I'm doing my clinical rotations now at Mercy General and I'm also going through rape crisis counselor training," Brittney said. "And then when I pass the state boards SANE training."

"That is great," Olivia smiled. "Are you going to be working at Mercy then? We're there quite a bit unfortunately…and they like many hospitals have a shortage of SANE trained RNs."

"I'd like to do at least two years there, but it depends where the state police assign Phil when he becomes a trooper," Brittney replied.

"I think we might need to sway him on possible career tracks with NYPD," Elliot smirked.

"I would love that," Brittney laughed, looking around the bar as she spoke. "But I have to compromise some too since I'm staying in the Corp."

"Are you thinking Phillip got lost?" Olivia queried noticing Brittney's eyes scanning the place.

"No, I'm sorry. It just looks so much bigger in here. I guess just because the first time I was in here, last Friday, it was pretty crowded," Brittney said.

"You were here last Friday?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, for a while with Phillip and some of his friends and his cousin Josh," she said rolling her eyes. "Josh insisted on throwing a little engagement celebration for us. I went home before 11 because I had a day shift Saturday. And Phil had to basically carry Josh to his apartment."

"What did I miss?" Phillip said setting a margarita on the table for Brittney and sitting down.

"Oh I was just explaining how you had to carry a drunken Josh home after OUR engagement party here last Friday," Brittney said.


	13. Chapter 13

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! Much appreciated!**

_Hello all-got a few PMs with some confusion which is my fault as there are a lot of OFCs in this story. I think the reasons for their appearances in the story will become clearer as I write more chapters, however, want to try and clear up any timeline confusion now._

_**Friday Night**__-Josh, Phillip, Brittney and friends are at Murphy's. Kelly and her friends are there too. Early Saturday a.m. (around 2 a.m.)Phillip brings Josh home to his apartment, waking Alex as they are loud in the hall.  
__**Saturday afternoon**__-Olivia comes to Alex's apartment.  
__**Saturday evening/night**__-Aquarium breaks-Sydney to hospital. Maggie with Alex and Olivia. Phillip had been with Josh at a bar called Mickey's after hockey. Phillip went home early, Josh was still at Mickey's with other teammates. __**Early Sunday morning**__ (around 2:30 a.m.) Phillip finds Josh at undisclosed location. __**7 a.m. Sunday morning**__ Phillip and his mom pick-up Maggie from Alex and Olivia. Phillip goes to Burlington with fiancé Brittney, his mom watches Maggie at the Reckells'.  
__**Monday morning**__-Kelly is attacked and raped._

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 13**

"My daughter, she's a senior at Hudson, she was here Friday night too," Elliot lied. "Said there was some guy who kept hitting on her and her friends."

"Was probably Josh," Brittney joked. "His wedding ring seems to disappear unless Sydney is around."

"C'mon Brittney," Phillip challenged. "I know you don't think highly of him…but he is my cousin."

"Well Phillip when you went searching for Josh while Sydney was in the hospital I'm thinking you weren't looking for him at churches and all-night diners," Olivia commented.

"Hey Phillip," Elliot said quickly. "I've got to go in a few minutes…how about shooting a quick game of pool with me?"

"Ok," Phillip agreed.

#-#

"So did you see or hear Josh hitting on any women while you were here Friday?" Olivia asked Brittney as soon as Elliot and Phillip were out of earshot.

"I was up there at the bar ordering a drink and he and one of his co-workers offered to buy two women that were talking to each other drinks, but they declined," Brittney said.

"And that was it?" Olivia queried.

"Yes, while I was up at the bar," Brittney said. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just trying to figure out if maybe it was Josh or some of his friends hitting on Elliot's daughter and her friends," Olivia lied. "Besides the fact that Josh is married…think he should know that he probably shouldn't be harassing my partner's daughter."

"Or messin' with your girlfriend," Brittney said bluntly, surprising Olivia. "Phillip told me at lunch today about the conversation he had with Josh and then when I came in here he told me that Josh had confronted Alex."

"I'm not very happy with him about that," Olivia said, fumbling for words.

"Oh come on," Brittney smiled. "I've been around Josh like five or six times since Phillip got out of the Corp…but it only took one meeting to know he is an asshole. He's verbally abusive to Sydney…"

"What about physically or sexually?" Olivia interrupted.

"I don't know. I have my suspicions. I tried talking to her about it one night when we were at one of their hockey games…but she denied it and Maggie was there with us…so I couldn't really press her on it," Brittney said. "So just told her I'd be there for her anytime if she wanted to talk or needed help."

"That's good that you let Sydney know she can talk to you and that there is help out there," Olivia said. She took a drink of her beer and then smiled. "Hey, it was an engagement party for you and Phillip here Friday night, right? Did you take any pictures?" Olivia asked.

"Just a few on my phone before I left. Once everybody got here I took a couple group shots of our table. I know Phillip has a lot more," Brittney said grabbing her iPhone from her purse and tapping the photo album icon. "Here take a look," she said handing the phone to Olivia.

"Ok, if I e-mail a couple of these with Josh in them to my address," Olivia said after scanning through them casually.

"I don't mind at all," Brittney said. "But this isn't just about Josh possibly hitting on Elliot's daughter and being rude to your girlfriend…is it?"

"Elliot's very protective of his daughter," Olivia smiled. "I'm going to get you another margarita and then I need to head out," she added, sliding Brittney her business card.

"Not that I like whatever ended up actually spewing from Josh's demented brain at Alex…but I think he just fucked with the wrong women," Brittney said.

"He did," Olivia grinned and then walked towards the bar to get Brittney's drink. Olivia returned with the drink as Brittney was looking through the pictures on her phone again.

"It's kind of hard to see her, but that woman there at the table behind ours is one of the women Josh and his friend wanted to buy a drink for," Brittney said. "Is that Elliot's daughter?"

"No, but maybe it is one of her friends," Olivia lied recognizing the woman as Kelly's girlfriend Susan. "Can you e-mail that one to me too? And please don't delete any that you took."

"Well this woman had a girlfriend. Josh's friend, I think his name is Chuck, made a crack about how he had saved Josh 20 bucks on drinks when he saw her kiss her girlfriend," Brittney said. "I didn't think of that until I looked through the pictures again."

"How did Josh react…and this Chuck is the same co-worker who had been at the bar earlier with Josh," Olivia questioned.

"Yes, it was the two of them who offered to buy the drinks at the bar," Brittney said.

"And how did Josh react to seeing the two women kiss and Chuck's comment?"

"He just said something about more drinks for them and no money wasted. He laughed about it," Brittney said as Elliot and Phillip approached after finishing their pool game.

"If you think of anything else call me…cell number is on the back of the card," Olivia said quickly. "And thank you," she added.

"Thank you for the drink," Brittney replied.

"Partner, you ready to get out of here," Elliot asked.

"You get your ass kicked?" Olivia queried, smirking.

"It was a close game," Phillip

"Right," Elliot laughed. "I still had three left on the table."

#-#

"Shit it's almost eight already," Olivia said noticing the time as she and Elliot got into the car. "Nice thinking by the way on saying your daughter was here Friday night that helped with talking to Brittney too."

"I didn't think she needed any encouragement to talk and share her opinion," Elliot smirked.

"She didn't, but even with that story…she's a smart woman…she figured I wasn't just asking the questions I was to see if Josh was hitting on your daughter," Olivia said. "El, she has pictures on her phone from Friday night…and in one of them you can see Kelly's girlfriend Susan in the background. She ID'd her as one of the women at the bar that Josh and his friend Chuck offered to buy drinks for."

"An unsolicited ID?" Elliot questioned. "Where am I taking you by the way?"

"Let me call Alex…I don't want her to go to or be alone at her apartment," Olivia said.

#-#

"I recognize the clicking of those heels even in our new pad," Elliot said loudly as Alex turned the corner and entered the new squad room about 30 minutes after Liv and Elliot had arrived from Murphy's.

"Hey El," she smiled, taking in the new surroundings. "This is rather impressive."

"Impressive is you and my partner finally getting together," Elliot grinned.

"Thanks," Alex said sincerely, wrapping an arm around Elliot's shoulders. "So where is she?"

"Just ran to the restroom," Elliot said.

"So I only got a little info on the phone, do you think Josh is Kelly's rapist?" Alex asked Elliot.

"Some pretty strong circumstantial evidence and information is definitely leading me that way," Elliot replied.

"So you are taking ownership of my desk here too," Olivia smiled, seeing Alex partially perched on a corner of her desk.

"Are you objecting detective?" Alex smirked.

"No, especially not when you are wearing a skirt like that," Olivia said, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Ohhhhh, this makes me almost…almost want to call Babs Duffy," Elliot quipped.

"Shut up El," Olivia replied.

"Yeah," Alex said turning her head towards Elliot. "Didn't you just tell me you were happy for us?"

"Trevor," Elliot called, looking around Alex and Olivia towards the approaching attorney. "Thank you for coming down."

"Alex good to see you," Trevor said. "Even better to see you two together finally. I understand from talking to Olivia earlier that Joshua Reckell…well…Let me just say if I can't have you prosecuting Kelly's case…"

"Trevor, I'm so sorry about your niece," Alex said as Olivia slid around the desk to her chair. "I assure you if Josh is the one, I will rip him apart as a prosecution witness."

"Thanks Alex," Trevor said grabbing a chair from an empty desk for Alex and then a second one for himself.

"Alex I'm printing out all the information that I entered from what El and I got from Phillip and his fiancé Brittney tonight," Olivia said getting up from her desk and walking to the printer,

"Brittney had photos on her phone that she e-mailed to Liv and then Liv e-mailed to Trevor," Elliot said.

"Susan, Kelly's girlfriend, was able to identify Josh and Chuck as the two guys at the bar who offered to buy she and her friend drinks. Susan and Kelly are both staying with me right now," Trevor said. "Kelly didn't recognize anyone in the pictures…meaning Josh and any of the friends at that table."

"And Munch ran Reckell through CODIS and LEIN. Only arrest was his sophomore year at Boston University for public intoxication and disorderly conduct," Elliot added.

"But I'm calling up to the university police in the morning to talk to their captain there. The guy on duty now barely knows his own name," Olivia said.

"What about this professor and the cheating?" Alex asked as she finished reading the notes.

"Yes, she is on my list too," Olivia replied. "El and I were both a little skeptical that just one purchased paper led to loss of his scholarship and expulsion."

"So do you think Phillip is going to let Josh know about all the questions you were asking him tonight?" Alex asked.

"I don't think Phillip will call Josh," Elliot said. "I mean originally we were just asking about Josh because of what he said to you…it was as Phillip provided more information about his background…his grudges and beliefs…that we started thinking…"

"And then Brittney shows up and says they were at Murphy's Friday night," Olivia interjected.

"I don't think Phillip will volunteer what he said to us to Josh," Elliot said. "I mean Phillip knows that when family pisses Josh off, if he feels he has been wronged, he just disowns them."

"So Elliot, I know how Olivia feels, what are your instincts telling you on this?" Trevor asked.

"All of the circumstantial is pointing me that way, and along with Alex and Liv, Phillip and Brittney are certainly very credible. Phillip isn't out for Josh at all, he was definitely torn about telling us some of the stuff he did."

"Brittney thinks Josh is an asshole and suspects he might be physically abusing his wife. She said she has witnessed verbal abuse," Olivia said. "Brittney's smart and I think she has sharp instincts."

"But neither of them know that you are looking at Josh for rape," Alex countered.

"True," Olivia replied. "But I obviously didn't want to say that tonight…but if I would have asked Brittney if she thought he was capable of such a crime, I'm sure she would have said yes."

"So Alex," Elliot smirked slightly. "With what we have so far do you think if you were here still you would be able to get us a search warrant?"

"I would want more of course," Alex smirked. "And I don't know Hardwicke, but since Sonya Paxton is with you right now…after a few phone calls in the morning to Boston, that is after Olivia and I see what Josh's morning routine is…I would certainly sit down with Sonya."

"Where are we with lab results?" Trevor asked.

"No DNA from the rape kit. Should have any fiber or hair results tomorrow," Elliot said.

"I was thinking we should stay at my place tonight," Olivia said, looking at Alex. "I don't want you alone in your apartment when I come back to work in the morning."

Alex fished almost frantically through her purse for her phone. "Damn it, I should have thought of this earlier."

"What," Elliot, Trevor and Olivia replied almost simultaneously.

"George, the doorman at my building. His shift starts at six, but he is always there by 5:45. There is surveillance video in the lobby too…but I don't know how often they recycle it."

"Alex give me the phone number for your building," Elliot said.

Alex found the number in the directory on her phone and called it out for Elliot. "I'm calling George at home," she smiled, standing up and taking a few steps away.

"Video of Josh leaving or returning to the building in that black track suit and jacket, especially if he is carrying that adidas gym bag and you can definitely arrest the bastard and get the search warrants," Trevor smiled.

"Or if George can remember seeing him," Olivia added. "Or other residents."


	14. Chapter 14

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! **

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 14**

Elliot hung up his desk phone and grinned at Olivia, "So does Alex have any popcorn at her place, I think we should go watch some video."

"Really, so nothing has been recorded over?"

"Nope. They have at Alex's building one of the most state of the art surveillance systems…DVS DVR, multiple cameras in the lobby, four exterior cameras and two in the hallways of each floor. The security officer on duty is putting on CDs audio visual interface files," Elliot said. "The video is time stamped and playable on Windows Media Player."

"The time stamping is great," Trevor said. "I know from experience it is about impossible to contest. Older, videotape based systems can be challenged and often discredited."

"So good news I take it," Alex queried, walking back towards the group after completing her call with George.

"Yes, we're watching surveillance video at your apartment," Olivia grinned. "What did you get from George?"

"He said he doesn't remember what Josh was wearing, but he saw him walking out of the building with a middle-aged woman when he arrived at about 5:40," Alex said. "He was carrying a garment bag though. He saw Josh hug the woman briefly and then she got into a cab."

"Phillip's mother, Sasha I bet," Olivia said, glancing at Trevor and then Elliot. "Sasha took care of the Reckell's daughter, Maggie, starting at 7 a.m. Sunday since Sydney was in the hospital still. Sydney was released sometime in the afternoon Sunday…she could have stayed the night."

"Did Josh come back in the building after walking her out?" Trevor asked.

"He doesn't remember seeing him come back until about 11:30 and he was with two men in business attire then, and so was Josh," Alex said. "And that checks with Sydney telling me Monday morning that he was bringing co-workers over for lunch to see the new apartment."

"Does he have a vehicle?" Trevor asked.

"I'm checking that now," Elliot said. "He has a 2009 black Acura RL. I'm writing down the plate number. Alex, does your building have parking?"

"Contracted with an underground garage about a half-block away. That's where my car is…collecting dust," she smirked. "Oh and George said he has seen him with a large black adidas hockey bag. George said the only time he was able to engage him in any conversation was one day when Josh was coming back from practice and George mentioned he was a big hockey fan."

"Why don't we go watch video," Elliot said. "We're going to have CDs from the exterior, the lobby and the 12th floor. I asked for footage from 4 a.m. until noon to start with, but now that we know he was in the lobby and then outside around 5:40 and was back around 11:30…"

"Trevor you want to come watch some video with us?" Alex asked sincerely.

"I would, thank you. And I'd like to take a look around for the black Acura too," Trevor said. "Would be great to see it parked on the street with a black gym bag on one of the seats."

"That would be nice," Elliot smirked. "Things like that don't happen to often for us."

"I know," Trevor said. "But watching you all work is exactly why I hated facing you in court and why I am so grateful to all three of you now. I so appreciate your dedication and determination."

"Thanks," Elliot said and then Olivia and Alex followed. "Trevor you want to follow us?"

"I'm going to call Paxton as we ride over," Olivia said. "Let her know where we're at and get things started for warrants first thing in the morning."

#-#

"So what did Paxton say?" Trevor asked Olivia as he rode with her in search of the black Acura after he parked his car and Alex and Elliot headed inside her building to get the CDs from security.

"If he is on video in the clothes described and timeline corresponds, she'll go after search and arrest warrants first thing in the morning," Olivia said.

"I hope he is wearing black in the video," Trevor said, scanning cars on his side as Olivia drove through the parking garage. "But you know even if he is wearing something different, if he left the building at 5:40 he could have changed and still easily been at Kelly's before 6:30."

"I know. I don't know if he goes to a gym right in the area. The Northwoods Ice Center up in Queens where he plays hockey is too far away," Olivia said. "His office building is only about eight blocks from here and then about five blocks back this way to Kelly's."

"It's only 9:30," Trevor mused. "You'd think they would have someone in this garage that could access a tenant list."

"It's only three levels, won't take us long," Olivia smirked. "Welcome to one of the glamorous aspects of police work. You should sit on a stakeout with us sometime, those are usually just a thrill a minute."

"I imagine," Trevor replied, "But at least you and Elliot get along so well. It would really suck if you had a partner you had nothing other than work to talk about."

Olivia laughed. "I love El…but he would probably agree with me on this…if you have to sit on a stakeout you want Fin, he's hilarious."

"He's never even cracked a smile when I've seen…Hold up," Trevor said, "Black Acura."

Olivia looked through the passenger window. "Not the right license plate number," she said just as her phone started ringing.

"Hey El," she answered looking at the screen on her iPhone.

"Evening doorman told Alex, Josh left the building about 7:30 in a long coat and suit and tie and he hasn't come back yet."

"Thanks, you have the CDs?"

"Yes, we just walked in Alex's apartment," he said.

"Ok, we will be back there in just a few minutes…on the final level of this garage anyway," Olivia said.

"Josh left around 7:30 and hasn't returned yet according to the doorman," Olivia said to Trevor.

"If it is Josh," Trevor started. "And certainly I wouldn't have wanted Susan attacked, but I am wondering why would he go after Kelly? It was Susan and her friend who declined the drinks."

"I don't know. There are still a lot of questions. How did he find out where Kelly lives when Susan said she only talked briefly to him and Chuck at the bar…Kelly never talked to him. And Phillip had to carry him home drunk that night," Olivia replied. "But if it is him, we will be able to put it all together."

#-#

"Come here and look at this," Elliot called to Olivia and Trevor as they entered Alex's apartment.

"It's good," Alex said, closing the door behind Trevor and Olivia.

"On the CD in Alex's laptop we have him in the lobby with Phillip's mother," Elliot said. "He's carrying a garment bag and wearing a gray t-shirt and black athletic pants."

"Thank God for the exterior cameras," Alex said as they started watching the video from the CD on Elliot's laptop.

"That's his car almost right in front," Trevor commented.

"Yep," Elliot smirked. "Sasha, Phillip's mom gets in the taxi and then our boy Josh pops the trunk of his car…places the garment bag in there…"

"And comes back on the sidewalk with a black adidas gym bag," Olivia commented as they watched.

"Then he puts the bag on the passenger's seat, opens it and pulls out the black jacket that goes with the pants…" Elliot said.

"Too bad we can't see what else is in the bag," Trevor added. "But this is good."

"Then he unfastens the car seat from the backseat, puts that in the trunk…and he's in the car and driving off by 5:46 a.m.," Alex said.

"Plenty of time to get to Kelly's and in her apartment before she returns from her run," Olivia said. "How would he know Kelly's routine though? She said when we interviewed her that she usually runs three mornings a week, but from what we know Josh saw Kelly for the first time Friday night."

"Kelly's building doesn't have cameras, but I'm sure Dante's restaurant does, plus now that we have Josh as our prime suspect we can take his photo around that area," Elliot said. "Ask people at the restaurant and Kelly's building if they have seen him around…especially on Monday morning."

"I can't wait to get him in the interrogation room," Olivia said sternly.

"You think Don and Sonya are going to want you in there?" Alex asked, immediately garnering a harsh glare from Olivia. "Liv, all I'm saying is we already have a history with him."

"Which is exactly why I want at him," Olivia shot back. "He has a temper and he doesn't like me. Strong woman and I'm…well I'm with you."

"I know," Alex said. "Those are good points, but…"

"Hey, thank you all again," Trevor interrupted, trying to lighten the sudden tension between Olivia and Alex. "I better get going. I've got court first thing in the morning and I want to update Kelly and Susan."

"Trevor, I know he is looking good for this…," Elliot started.

"I know," Trevor smiled. "It could be that it isn't him…and he is just an asshole."

Alex got up from her seat at the dining room table to walk with Trevor to her apartment door. As Alex opened the door for him he asked Alex to step into the hall with her, which she did, almost fully closing the door behind her.

"Look, I know it has been a really long day, but I don't want this case causing any problems between you and Olivia," he said, drawing a befuddled look from Alex.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Well that exchange you two just had,"

Alex burst out laughing and patted Trevor on the shoulder.

"That was nothing," Alex smiled. "All these years and you never heard or even heard of one of our shouting matches over warrants and cases."

"Ok, I heard there were a few," he grinned. "Thank you for all your help in this."

"You've already said that like three times," Alex smiled and then embraced Trevor.

"Dude, you're never going to get past first base with that one," Josh Reckell's voice called from the end of the hallway.

Trevor stepped back from Alex and glared at Josh as he continued walking down the hall towards apartment 12C.

"Let it go Trevor," Alex whispered, placing a hand on Trevor's wrist.

"You just need to shut the fuck up," Trevor said, firmly but calmly.

"Calm down," Josh smirked, now almost at his door. "I'm on your side. Just trying to save you time and money."

"Trevor, he's drunk," Alex said, gripping the attorney's wrist tighter. "Liv," she called pushing her door open.

"Josh, just go in your apartment," Alex said sternly.

"Or what, butchy is going to come out and arrest me…you fuckin' cock tease."

And with that Trevor's laptop bag was dropped to the floor and he closed the distance between he and Josh in two long strides.

"Liv, Elliot," Alex yelled.

Olivia was in the hallway first as fists continued to fly between Trevor and Josh. As Olivia was pulling Josh's left arm behind his back, he spun and delivered a punch to her face with his right fist, knocking her briefly to the floor and bloodying her nose and lip.

Elliot (finally) charged from Alex's apartment and tackled Josh from behind and then pinned him to the floor with a knee in the back as Olivia helped to cuff Josh.

Trevor leaned up against the hallway wall, wiping blood from his face with his shirt sleeve.

"What's going on here?" Sydney yelled after opening her apartment door and stepping into the hall. "Honey, what happened?" she asked as Elliot pulled Josh to his feet.

"Asshole over there just attacked me," Josh screamed glaring at Trevor.

"Then why are you arresting my husband?" Sydney demanded.

Olivia walked in front of Josh.

"Joshua Reckell you are under arrest for assault on a police officer…"

"I didn't mean to hit you," Josh interrupted. "I was trying to defend myself. You better arrest him too," Josh snarled. "This is bullshit."

Olivia smirked. "Joshua Reckell…You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"


	15. Chapter 15

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! Happy Thanksgiving to all here in the U.S.!  
**

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 15**

"I'll call for a patrol unit for transport," Olivia said, dabbing with her fingers at the blood around her nose and mouth.

"You better call for two," Elliot said and Trevor nodded knowingly. Olivia moved over to Josh as Elliot cuffed Trevor.

"You saw that he hit me first," Josh said, glaring at Alex.

"Actually I didn't," Alex smirked. "I turned my head to call for the detectives."

"They have cameras on every floor. Just watch the fuckin' video and you'll see he hit me first," Josh said. "I was defending myself."

"And those same cameras will show that you assaulted Detective Benson," Elliot snapped. "So you're going to jail Reckell."

"Do either of you require or desire medical attention?" Olivia asked, looking first at Josh then at Trevor. Both men declined and Elliot began walking Josh down the hall towards the elevator.

"Call my attorney," Josh called to Sydney. "I'll be out in a couple of hours and then we're going to sue these fuckers."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Elliot smirked.

#-#

"How's your nose feeling?" Alex said, sliding closer to Olivia on the couch.

"I think it and my lip probably look worse than they feel," Olivia replied. "Going to look real pretty in the morning."

"That's why you need another round of ice in a few minutes," Alex smiled. "But you will still be beautiful with a fat lip and swollen nose."

"It's just the tip of my nose. You know when I started telling Sonya about what happened in the hall," Olivia smirked, "she was sure I was going to say El went after Josh. Then when I told her it was Trevor, she said even though it might cause some legal headaches she's glad he did."

"The assault charges are going to be separate from any charges that might be filed against Josh in Kelly's case," Alex said. "And the good thing is we have him behind bars for at least the next eight to 10 hours."

"And speaking of that," Olivia said putting her arm around Alex's shoulders and bringing her close, "I think you should pack up a few things and in the morning we should go to my apartment. I don't want you here alone when he gets out."

"He's an ass Liv," Alex said, tracing circles on Olivia's blue jean covered thigh with her fingers. "But he's not stupid. I don't think he would come after either of us."

"Did you miss the part where he punched me earlier?" Olivia snapped. "And tell me why you would want to even take the risk? You've seen his temper. He hates both of us…I mean I know this is your home…and my apartment…well it is not yours, but…"

"Babe, it's not anything with your apartment at all," Alex said, placing a sweet kiss on Olivia's neck. "But you know even if he is indicted for Kelly's rape, he has no serious priors…"

"He's going to have assault on a police officer," Olivia countered.

"Even with that he is going to make bail and you know how long it could be before either actually goes to trial," Alex said softly.

"I'm not asking you to list your apartment in the morning," Olivia cracked. "But let's just start with tomorrow staying at my place. Please. We can just evaluate things each day," Olivia said, almost pleading.

"Ok, you're right," Alex said sincerely. "I guess…I guess the idea of possibly being forced once again to leave my own home…it just pisses me off."

"Babe it pisses me off too," Olivia said. "And I know I'll never be able to fully understand what it was like for you in the program…"

"It's been a very long day. You think I can kiss you before your next ice bag?" Alex smiled, looking up at Olivia.

"Yes please," Olivia said pressing her lips softly to Alex's. "That's a very effective way to get me to shut up," Olivia added after briefly breaking the kiss.

#-#

"What time for the alarm," Alex asked as she climbed into bed next to Olivia.

"5:15," Olivia said hesitantly. "Meeting with Cragen, Sonya and El at seven. So leave here by six to go to my apartment…"

"How about 5:30," Alex interrupted. "I packed up what I needed while you were in the shower. And I'd really like to go to the precinct with you and then go to your apartment later in the morning. I mean I doubt Sonya will let me in your meeting, but I can visit with Trevor in the holding cell and go to his arraignment."

"Well since they took Reckell to Rikers they're letting Trevor crash in the crib," Olivia smirked pulling Alex into her arms.

"I love sleeping naked with you," Alex moaned appreciatively, trailing soft kisses along Olivia's jawline.

"Me too," Olivia sighed. "And if it wasn't nearly midnight and I hadn't taken a punch…"

"I know," Alex sighed. "But I'm looking forward to breaking in your bed tomorrow night."

"See another good reason to stay at my place," Olivia laughed. "But seriously though, if Josh were to hurt you I would never forgive myself…and I would be in prison, because I would kill him."

"As much as I adore and find sexy your protective nature…we don't want you behind bars, we are already years behind sex wise," Alex smiled. "And good Lord what a fool I was thinking the fantasies I had of being with you would even be close to reality."

"I agree," Liv smirked, holding her right hand above Alex's shoulder. "I, Olivia Benson, do solemnly swear not to take any action that has the likely potential of separating us and thereby unduly interrupting, postponing, or delaying our ongoing sexual relations."

"I love you Liv," Alex said softly. "So much."

"I love you too," Olivia said, kissing Alex gently. "Good night baby."

#-#

"So who's the better driver? I'm guessing it is you Benson," Sonya quipped walking with Cragen towards Olivia and Elliot at their desks.

"Munch and Fin just hit gold with witnesses at Dante's," Cragen added.

"I thought they talked to all the employees on Monday," Elliot said.

"They did, but of course on Monday we didn't have a suspect and a headshot. The hostess recognized Josh as being in there Monday morning," Cragen said. "She remembered him because he wanted a booth near the front, but since it was busy and he was alone she told him he would have to wait or sit at one of the counter seats."

"I've got warrants here," Sonya said. "Let's get going and save the chit-chat for the drive to the Reckell's."

"So you're going with us. What a pleasure," Elliot said sarcastically.

"And I'm going too," Cragen said. "You two haven't done anything wrong, but you both have history with him and his wife…so don't want to give anything that his defense might be able to manipulate."

"Liv, I'm going to head over to your apartment. Call me later," Alex said as Olivia was putting on her coat.

"I will," Olivia smiled, quickly pulling her apartment key off her key ring and handing the key to Alex. "Luv ya," she whispered.

#-#

"So cap'n you were saying Munch and Fin found witnesses," Olivia questioned as Elliot drove towards the Reckell's.

"Yes, along with the hostess, one of their regulars. A retiree who comes in between 6:45 and 7 every weekday and sits at the end of the counter," Cragen said. "He said Josh sat next to him. Asked to change seats with him."

"So he could get a better view of the activity around Kelly's building," Elliot said. "Sick fuck."

"What about what Josh was wearing?" Olivia asked.

"Said he remembered gray t-shirt and dark pants, but he couldn't remember exactly what color. He said that he smelled heavy cologne on him," Cragen added.

"Kelly said she didn't notice any cologne or distinct smells on her attacker," Olivia said. "Did the witness know what kind of cologne?"

"No, he just told Munch it was musky," Cragen said.

"Well if neither the hostess or this witness remember him carrying the gym bag, he probably dropped the bag in his car. Took off the black jacket of the athletic suit and sprayed himself with the cologne before entering Dante's," Elliot said.

"And the witness at the counter said that when he asked why he wanted to change seats, Josh said he wanted to keep an eye on how long whatever the cops and EMS were there for was going to take because the ambulance was blocking his car and he had to get to work after breakfast," Cragen said.

"Which is helpful for interrogation, but still hearsay in court," Sonya said. "Hoping one of those businesses will have video showing his car parked there."

"C'mon Sonya," Elliot grumbled. "Sure that would be helpful, but we've got a pretty strong case built pretty quickly."

"I'm actually not arguing with you Stabler. I really want this bastard. After what he has done to Cabot and then punching Olivia…hell I'd be almost as pissed if it would have been you that he hit," Sonya cracked.

"And I'm flattered," Elliot laughed. "That was almost a compliment."

"Point is I believe he raped Kelly, which in itself makes him a threat to others…but to have the arrogance and/or stupidity to essentially threaten Alex and then assault you," Sonya said looking at Olivia, "Just proves how dangerous and out of control he can be."

"I agree," Cragen said. "I'm glad Alex is staying with you Liv."

"It wasn't that easy to convince her," Olivia said. "She's pretty pissed that another perp is chasing her from her home."

"I don't blame her," Sonya quipped. "But that's no reason to put herself at unnecessary risk."

"I know, all too well," Olivia mumbled.

"Awwwe, don't sweat it Benson," Sonya smiled. "I'm sure there are many things you can do to keep her happy at your place."

Olivia blushed and Elliot laughed. Cragen smirked, but was relieved to hear the ring of his phone.

"A patrol unit is at Reckell's car in the parking garage. Munch and Fin are on their way over there to search it for the gym bag and/or contents," Cragen said after ending the call. "Then the car will be towed and CSU will inspect for hair, fiber, blood or other trace evidence."

Elliot pulled the car up in front of Alex's building where another patrol car was waiting. As they got out of the car, Cragen called over the two uniformed officers from the patrol car.

"Okay," Cragen said, "Our rape suspect Josh Reckell's arraignment hearing on the assault against Detective Benson isn't until 11:00 so it should be just the wife and daughter at the apartment. "Myself and ADA Paxton will talk to the wife Sydney and try to keep her calm, especially with the likely presence of the four year-old child Maggie."

"Maggie and Sydney both know Detective Benson," Sonya said. "And until last night when Joshua Reckell punched Detective Benson and then was arrested there was no animosity towards Detective Benson from Sydney."

"Maggie didn't witness the assault last night or the arrest of her father," Olivia interjected. "She's a really sweet kid, so please let's try to make this search…"

"We understand," one of the officers said.

"On these cards are the items you're looking for specifically with the warrant I have," Sonya said, handing the officers the cards.

"They've only lived in the apartment about two weeks, but I've been inside before and Sydney keeps things very clean and very organized," Olivia added.

"Okay then," Cragen said. "Let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! **

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 16**

"So this is the one, huh, Fin," Sonya said as she strode confidently into the interrogation room.

"Sure is," Fin replied.

"The one what?" Josh questioned angrily. "And who the hell are you?"

"The one with all the mommy issues and homophobia…or is biphobia more accurate," Sonya said crassly, pulling out a chair at the table and taking a seat. "Oh, I'm Executive ADA Sonya Paxton."

"Dyke quota in the DA's office too," Josh smirked.

"Oh, I'm a bit disappointed," Sonya said looking over Josh's head at Fin who was standing a couple feet behind him. "Alex said he was insulting with at least two or three syllable words and complete sentences with her." Sonya tapped her pen on the table and twirled it between her fingers, then returned her gaze to Josh. "Actually, I don't like to limit my romantic opportunities just due to gender."

Cragen and Elliot immediately looked at Olivia.

"Hell, don't look at me," Olivia blushed slightly. "I don't know if that is the truth or not."

"Wouldn't surprise me a bit," Elliot cracked. "Probably a wise idea for her not to limit any potentials…if there are any."

"True or not," Cragen said. "I think it is working. Look at him clenching his fist under the table.

"Oh c'mon, Paxton," Fin said stepping around the table to face Josh and the ADA. "You know Detective Benson has the market cornered on all the hot women here, single or married."

"You're such a playah' and heartbreaker," Elliot teased, looking at Olivia.

"Shut up partner," Olivia grinned. "If a little embellishment leads to a confession…" she teased.

"All right Liv," Cragen said. "Put your game face on and get ready to go in."

"Oh, I see," Josh smiled. "Detective Benson has it out for me because I accidentally struck her while defending myself and I had a talk with her girlfriend of the week…so now she's trying to frame me for some rape of a woman I've never even met or heard of." Josh looked directly at Sonya. "Seems to me your best shot at finding your guy won't come until you clean this unit of dirty cops, starting with Detective Benson."

"Hey Benson," Fin called as Olivia stepped into the room. "Where have you been? Josh, here, just can't stop talking about you."

"Man Josh," Olivia said. "You might want to make nice with our ADA…I was just over at the crime lab with our captain."

"More evidence from the searches this morning?" Sonya smirked. "Will go nicely with the eyewitnesses and video footage."

"You'll be able to prosecute this one almost in your sleep and for the maximum," Fin added.

"Oh yeah, plenty here," Olivia smirked. "Had a very interesting talk with one of Josh's former professors up at Boston University this morning too."

"The one his cousin Phillip told you and Elliot about?" Fin questioned.

"Yes," Olivia smiled. "I like Phillip, he's going to be a great cop. He has been very forthcoming with us. And now some of the information he provided has Boston PD very interested in Josh's DNA profile. It's being loaded into the national database for them now."

"So what, one frame job isn't enough for you," Josh scowled. "Now you're trying to set me up for something in Boston too. I fuckin' cheated on a paper I didn't rape Professor Whitson's ugly dyke girlfriend."

"Hmmmm, I don't even remember you saying it was Professor Whitson you talked to Liv," Fin commented.

"No, I don't think I did," Olivia smirked, placing her hands on the table and leaning towards Josh.

"Oh this is BS," Josh snarled. "Of course I knew who you were referring too. I was interviewed by the cops and cleared."

"Damn Josh," Olivia laughed. "Maybe Phillip was wrong about one thing he told us. He said it was you that disowned your sister and parents."

"I'm thinking it was the other way around," Sonya interjected. "You're a dumb fuck Josh, you were interviewed…right on that…but cleared…wrong."

"He's a sick fuck too. Feels slighted or wronged by a woman and he rapes her girlfriend," Olivia said loudly, stepping away from the table slightly and looking towards Fin while keeping an eye on Josh.

"You didn't rape your momma's girlfriend now too?" Sonya said to Josh.

"You all are the sick fucks," Josh yelled, beads of sweat on his upper lip, and his hands and fingers gripping and digging into his knees.

"No, I talked to Patricia. She and Samantha are doing just fine…great actually. They got married up in Canada a few months ago," Olivia said and then grinned. "And Josh don't be expecting any visits or commissary funds from them or your sister Beth."

"Actually Josh," Elliot said closing the door behind him. "Your dad and his wife won't be sending any holiday gifts either. And your beautiful wife and daughter…"

"What about Sydney and Maggie?" Josh erupted.

"Sit down Reckell," Fin yelled as he moved around the table briskly towards Josh.

"I've got about 10 more minutes in here," Sonya said, sliding the notepad and pen to Josh. "If you want any chance, any chance at all of being a grandfather outside of bars here or in Massachusetts you'll start writing now."

Josh grabbed the pen and dated the paper in the upper right hand corner. He printed his full name on the top line of the paper and then used his left hand to obstruct their view as he hurriedly scribbled on the notepad. He dropped the pen and slid the notepad back to Sonya.

"I want my lawyer," he said, matching the words he had written on the notepad.

#-#

"God, I thought we were going to get the confession Alex," Olivia said, calling Alex on her iPhone from the now empty interrogation room. "He was so close…think he was so close to punching me again too."

"Well with the gym bag from his car with rope, black gloves and black ski mask in it, combined with everything else you have so far the evidence is certainly adding up into a very winnable case."

"And Munch, found a lock pick kit in his locker at the ice center. I just wish we had the knife. Professor Whitson's girlfriend said it was a dark green handled hunting type of knife in her attack too…and the same in the other rape up in Boston that matches his M.O."

"Do you think Phillip might have tipped him off," Alex questioned.

"Phillip didn't know we were looking at Josh for rape," Olivia countered.

"But Phillip might have told Josh that he had talked to you and Elliot about being kicked out of Boston U…and if Josh committed the rapes up there…maybe he figured he should get rid of it," Alex said.

"I don't know. He seemed genuinely shocked and angry when we told him in the interrogation that Phillip had talked to us…and if he thought we were closing in on him…why not get rid of the bag and everything," Olivia said.

"Maybe he is a dumb fuck like you called him," Alex laughed. "I don't know. Just think you should talk to Phillip again."

"I think Sonya called him the dumb fuck…I called him a sick fuck," Olivia said.

"Good work detective," Alex said. "So what time do you think you are going to be home?"

Olivia glanced at her watch. "In about two hours…by 6:30. I haven't eaten except for a granola bar and a Snickers, so how about I pick up some Thai on the way home?"

"Sounds good. I can't wait to spend some quality time with you tonight," Alex said.

"Hmmm, I can think of a few things," Olivia smiled.

"I think I already have," Alex replied. "I'll see you in a few hours."

#-#

"So I've got them narrowed down to 12," Alex smiled as they took a seat on Olivia's couch after dinner. "And I did kind of make myself at home. Got my wireless connection through your network. Password on a post-it note on the fridge…not very secure detective. And I used your printer."

"I put the password there for you this morning," Olivia tried, with a sideways grin.

"Yeah right," Alex challenged.

"So what do you have narrowed down to 12? Let me see that folder," Olivia said, playfully snagging the folder from Alex's hand.

Olivia opened the folder and quickly scanned the 12 headshots on the top piece of paper in the folder.

"So what you want a dog to protect you from Josh so you can stay at your apartment," Olivia said somewhat incredulously. "He might not make bail, but still."

"No Liv," Alex smiled, lacing their fingers. "You said you would like a dog, but can't have one with your schedule. I like dogs too as I told you…and they are a deterrent to break-ins…but I haven't been able to have one on my own either…but if it was the two of us…"

"Wait…Are you saying you want to move in together?" Olivia gasped.

"I'm sorry," Alex sighed. "Too fast…I just was thinking," Olivia cut off Alex's insecurities by crashing her lips to the blonde's.

"Wow," Alex said after finally breaking the kiss. "So maybe I didn't screw up as bad as I thought I did a minute or two ago."

"No baby, not at all. I'm surprised, but I'm very happy. But I'm not comfortable just moving into your apartment with a dog with Josh…and besides the fact that I can't have a dog here, we couldn't fit a quarter of your furniture in here," Olivia said.

"I agree on both," Alex grinned, getting up from the couch. "So keep looking at the dogs, there are bio sheets on all 12 of them behind the cover page. And they're all pound or shelter dogs."

"Yep," Olivia smiled. "Would like to save more, but definitely the one we decide on should be one we save. Would you grab me a beer as long as you're up?"

"Sure, and it's not like the dog has to be one of those 12, I just found four of each…small, medium, and large that I liked and thought you might like."

"Much tougher to find a place if we get a large dog," Olivia said.

"Which is one of the reasons why this folder is much more preliminary," Alex smiled, handing Olivia the folder and a beer. "Called my realtor and she put together some general info with the specs I gave her within a 20 mile radius of the precinct. I need to look because of Josh, but you know it will take a little time to find something anyway. And I don't want to rush you on moving in together."

"I want to move in together Alex. Sit down and look at the dogs with me," Olivia said.

"I'll be right back," Alex smiled. "Just need to use the restroom. Besides if I am sitting next to you, you'll figure out right away which two are my favorites. I want to know you're two or three favorites without any bias."

#-#

"Babe, you coming," Olivia called from the couch. "Got my two favorites and I think one is the same as one of yours."

"Belzer," Alex called enthusiastically from the bedroom as she finished brushing her hair.

"Belzer is one for me too. He is so cute."

"So who else do you like?" Alex said huskily, now standing in the bedroom doorway, her head resting softly on an extended arm along the door frame and her other hand resting on her hip.

"Jesus you're gorgeous," Olivia gasped, taking in the vision in front of her. Alex was barely covered in a thin strapped sheer ivory babydoll and equally sexy matching panties.

"So are you baby, and I am so hot and wet for you," Alex said as she slid her hand under the fabric of her panties and moaned softly. "I want…I need you inside me Liv. I want to feel you naked on me as you fuck me…fuck me hard."

Olivia quickly removed her own shirt and bra, tossing both on the couch as she strode briskly towards Alex, her eyes dark with desire and need.

"It's been two long… very long days since I've tasted you…since my fingers and tongue have been inside you," Olivia purred, sliding a hand under the babydoll and up toned abs to a firm breast and taut pink nipple. She urged Alex's hand up from her sex, taking two of the fingers between her lips and then fully into her mouth, sucking and licking the sweet and tangy juices.

Alex quickly undid Olivia's belt and then the button and zipper on her jeans, sliding her hands around Olivia's waist and guiding the jeans and panties down as Olivia deftly freed her legs of the garments.

Alex slid her arms over and then around Olivia's shoulders, her fingernails scraping deeper into Olivia's back as they trailed lower. Olivia guided Alex just inside the doorframe of the bedroom, pressing Alex's back against the wall. Alex dug her nails deeper into Olivia's lower back.

"Hard baby, hard and deep," Olivia rasped, pressing her chest into Alex's and nipping, biting, and sucking at the pulse point on her neck.

"Yes…Please Liv," Alex gasped, cupping the brunette's ass with her hands and pulling her towards her. Olivia pressed a muscled thigh between Alex's legs, and Alex instantly rocked her hips forward desperate for even more contact. Olivia's core throbbed as Alex rubbed her sex harder and faster across her thigh, the sheer fabric of the panties providing little barrier to sensations for both.

Olivia took a small step backwards intending to guide Alex to the bed. "No baby," Alex resisted. "Here first," she gasped.

Olivia straightened her leg and ripped the panties down Alex's legs 'til they fell to the floor. She cupped Alex's soaked center with her hand before thrusting three fingers inside her.

"Oh fuck yes Liv…," Alex purred digging and scraping her fingernails into Olivia's lower back.

"You want it harder babe…you are so sexy…so beautiful," Olivia murmured in between nips and kisses along Alex's jawline and down her neck. Alex ran her left hand up Olivia's back, gripping tightly from behind Olivia's shoulder for leverage. She slid her right hand between Olivia's legs, running two fingers between drenched folds and up to her clit, stroking and pinching the pulsing bundle of nerves between her thumb and forefinger.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck yeah," Olivia cried out, the dual sensations of Alex's finger and thumb, deftly playing her clit, while the blonde rode her fingers harder and faster nearly sending her over the edge.

"Baby, I'm going to come so hard," Alex gasped, her body writhing as Olivia's fingers pumped deeper and harder, Olivia's palm slapping against her folds and clit with each curling and scissoring thrust.

"Me too…me too baby," Olivia gasped, her legs nearly shaking from almost fully supporting Alex and the nimble digits of the blonde stroking and rolling her clit. Alex's walls constricted around Olivia's fingers, her hips and core bucking impossibly forward. "Fuck Livvvvvv," Alex screamed. The shudders of Alex's climax and her sweet release pouring over and in between Olivia's buried fingers and onto her palm sent Olivia over the edge.

On shaky legs herself, Alex wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist and guided her several steps back until they reached the bed. Olivia lay back on the bed and Alex quickly topped her pressing their bodies together and then quickly entering her with two fingers.

"Oh fuck…Alex," Olivia moaned.

"You feel so good Liv," Alex whispered, circling her tongue around a taut nipple. "I want to feel you come all over my fingers and into my hand…just like you made me."

"God baby…you get me sooooo hot sooooo wet," Olivia growled, tangling one hand in a sheet and the other pressing against the back of Alex's head as the blonde stroked, sucked and bit her left nipple.

Alex slid her still soaked center over Olivia's thigh, parting Olivia's legs further and pushing into her with a third long and slender finger.

"Fuckkkk Alex, sooo good, sooo fuckin' good," Liv stuttered and moaned, pumping herself harder, riding Alex's fingers and hand as waves of pleasure shot through, the spasms of Olivia's inner walls drawing an appreciative moan from Alex.

Alex stilled her fingers inside Olivia, reveling in the lingering shudders and spasms and the warm juices of Olivia's release on her fingers and her palm.

"You are so beautiful Liv," Alex said softly, kissing her deeply. After breaking the kiss for air, Alex gazed into Olivia's eyes, stroking her cheek tenderly with her left hand.

"What are you thinking baby?" Alex whispered.

Olivia smirked. "That you are amazing…and after this case we should go on vacation, and only check our voicemails or e-mails once a day."

"Mmmmm," Alex purred. "And where do you want to go?"

"Hell after that," Olivia smiled. "About any nice hotel with good room service, a comfy bed and a do not disturb sign."

"I agree," Alex smirked. "But let's make it a beachfront hotel."


	17. Chapter 17

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! **

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 17**

**2 p.m., Friday**

Olivia looked at the caller ID on her iPhone and sighed, unsure of what to expect from Phillip. Would he feel betrayed that information he and his fiancé provided she and Elliot helped to lead to the arrest of his cousin for the rape of Kelly Herndon and likely two indictments for rape in Massachusetts?

"Benson," she answered.

"Olivia its Phillip…Josh made bail…and he left me a very ominous message while I was at work. He has one of my guns," Phillip exclaimed.

"Damn it," Olivia shouted. "When did you get the message and where are you?"

"I'm about three blocks from your work in my truck," Phillip replied. "Sydney and Maggie went to her parents' back in the Midwest…and he blames me and Brittney too…but mainly you…and Alex"

"Phillip I'll wait for you outside…Alex is calling," she said hurriedly as she ended the call. "Hey babe," Olivia said calmly not wanting to startle her with the limited information she had so far from Phillip.

"Oh I might be flattered…if I didn't already know what a cock tease you are," Josh laughed sarcastically. "But then again, maybe you aren't, you are pretty butch to start with and so is the décor at your apartment."

"Let me talk to Alex, Josh?" Olivia demanded.

"Not 'til you get here," Phillip said sternly. "And if you bring any cops with you, she won't be talking anymore….ever."

"Josh you don't want to do that," Olivia retorted.

"Because I have so much, so much to look forward to…thanks to you," he snarled. "You better be here by 2:30 or…" he said, disconnecting the call.

"Fuck," Olivia screamed, running down the steps of the precinct toward her patrol car. As she skimmed the last step with her foot, she heard the honking of a horn and saw Phillip pulling in front of the building. She yanked up the passenger door and rattled off her address, demanding he drive as quickly as possible the seven blocks to her apartment. She called Elliot quickly, trusting her partner not to bring any other cops as Josh instructed.

"Call Josh on your cell," she told Phillip. "Stay calm with him, just keep him talking."

#-#

"Bet you're calling about me taking your gun and all…huh?" Josh said calmly, a slight chuckle in between words.

"Josh let's get together and talk," Phillip said.

"I'm a little busy right now," Josh said looking over at Alex who he had tied to one of Olivia's simple wood chairs that usually rested under her dining room table. "And I don't know that there is much left to talk about…you betrayed me. Sydney and Maggie left me."

"Josh where are you at?" Phillip asked, even though he knew the answer.

"I'm at your cop friend's apartment. Got her girlfriend Alex tied up…but I don't think I want to hurt her," he stammered. "You know I did some research on her," Josh continued, walking into Olivia's bedroom so Alex couldn't hear clearly from where he had her tied on the chair by the kitchen. "And Maggie does really like her."

"That's right Josh," Phillip said. "Maggie does really like Alex. You don't want to hurt her. I know you love Maggie, Josh…Josh I am going to come up to the apartment and we'll just keep talking."

"How do you know where Benson's apartment is?" Josh demanded.

"Remember when Olivia and Alex took care of Maggie when Sydney was hurt," Phillip replied, easing into a lie he hoped his cousin would find plausible. "Well when I brought mom over to watch Maggie while you were at the hospital with Sydney, Olivia needed to go back to her apartment and there weren't any cabs right around…so I gave her a ride and dropped her in front of her building. I'm right in the neighborhood Josh, just around the block. I'm going to come up."

"She's on her way here too," Josh said, now sitting on the edge of Olivia's bed as feelings of anger, fear and hopelessness pervaded his thoughts and nerves. "There's no good way out of this cousin."

"Josh," Phillip said, honking his horn. "I see Olivia. Did you hear me honking the horn?"

"Yes," Josh said simply.

"Ok, I am going to come up with her now…and then we will just keep talking okay?"

"Ok," Josh said, disconnecting the call, picking the gun back up off the bed and rushing out of the bedroom to Alex. He quickly cut the rope securing her feet to the chair and removed the duct tape covering her mouth in one swift, but stinging pull. Her arms were still tied behind her back as he lifted her from under them to a standing position. He kept her body in front of him as he stepped backwards until his back was pressing against the wall in the corner of the dining room. His position protecting him from behind and providing a direct line of sight to the front door and a clear view of the kitchen and living room and a partial to the entrance of the bedroom.

"Alex, please don't try to be a hero," Josh said almost submissively, despite his left arm wrapped around her midsection holding her against his chest and his right hand holding a gun to the side of her head.

Olivia drew her gun before sliding her key into the lock.

"Josh," she said loudly, but calmly even though her nerves were on end, her heart pounding, and her pulse racing. "Phillip and I are going to come in slowly ok." She inched the door open until she could partially see Alex, almost gasping in relief that physically at least she looked ok.

Phillip smoothly, but quickly stepped in front of Olivia and opened the door far enough to allow them to walk in. Olivia used a heel to close the door behind them and that is when she noticed the small pistol tucked in the waist band of Phillip's blue jeans just under the length of his jacket.

"Fuck," she thought. "What if Phillip is in on this?" Her instincts told her different. And she realized that with where they stood now, just inside the doorway, seeing how closely Josh had the gun in his hand to the side of Alex's head that any quick movement, no matter how deft to secure Phillip's weapon would likely cause Josh to squeeze the trigger.

"Okay Josh," Olivia said stepping slightly to the left into her kitchen, giving her a better line of sight at Josh and cover from the small kitchen island if she needed it. "I'm here. Just like you asked. And Phillip is here because he cares about you. Don't…" Olivia started, but was interrupted by Phillip.

"Don't make this any worse," Phillip said softly, taking small, tentative steps towards Josh and Alex. "Josh, just let Alex go and we can talk about this some more. Do it for Maggie, Josh. You know how your mom leaving made you feel…don't abandon your daughter."

Alex could feel Josh's arm around her shake as he pulled her even tighter. From the corner of her eye she could see beads of sweat covering his upper lip and running from his brow. Alex wanted to try and do something to break free of Josh's grasp, but with her arms firmly tied behind her back, and rope, although loose, still wrapping both of her ankles and Josh's strong hold around her mid-section, her mobility was too limited and restricted.

Olivia kept her weapon trained on Josh, trying to control her breathing so if Josh allowed even allowed an inch more for a clean shot she would take it. She tried to block images of Alex lying on the sidewalk bleeding into her hands from the wound she still felt guilty for not preventing seven years earlier. She wanted nothing more than to kill Josh to set Alex free, but the shot wasn't there and if she fired and hit Alex instead, the final shot of her weapon would be to her own head…of that much she was certain.

"If I release her…she'll shoot me dead me dead before Alex is a half-step away," Josh yelled towards Phillip.

"Ok," Phillip said, nodding towards Josh first then Olivia. "Just slide along the wall here towards the bedroom," Phillip continued, taking slight steps backwards and diagonally towards the bedroom himself, but still facing Josh and Alex. "Olivia will stay there. Just keep coming this way Josh."

Olivia was putting a huge amount of faith in Phillip, but she felt confident that if the gun tucked in the waistband of his jeans was brought to do Alex or her any harm, Phillip as a trained Marine would have seized the advantage as soon as they entered the apartment. She wasn't sure what Phillip was planning, but he had Josh's attention, Josh was listening to him. It was a far cry from the rage she witnessed in the hallway during and after the fight with Trevor, of the anger and sarcasm Alex spoke of during her encounter with Josh in her apartment building lobby, and certainly from the brutality leashed upon Kelly Herndon.

Josh's eyes revealed a distant stare, almost despondent looking. He slid a few more steps until his back was just inside the bedroom doorway, his left arm still wrapped securely around Alex's waist and his right hand still holding the gun to the side of her head.

Olivia held her ground, but re-sighted her Glock 19 on Josh, even though he now was not only almost fully obstructed by Alex, but by a bookcase that rested just outside the bedroom doorway.

"Josh, you have cover now," Phillip said, side stepping slowly until he was about two full-length steps in front of Alex and Josh, but still leaving a diagonal line of fire for Olivia.

"Okay Josh, let Alex go," Phillip said softly, but sternly. "Let her go."

Josh sighed heavily and Olivia watched intently as Josh's left arm loosened and slowly slid from around Alex. Josh moved his right hand pressing the barrel of the gun against his head. "Go Alex," he said. Alex sidestepped along the bookcase making her way toward the corner she and Josh had been in just moments before.

Olivia said a silent thanks to a God she had doubted existed as Alex tucked into the corner.

"Phillip," Josh gasped his left hand and fingers digging nervously into his thigh and the gun unsteady against his head in his right. "Tell…tell…Maggie…I love her" he started stammering, looking down at the floor. Phillip reached cautiously behind his back, securing his weapon.

"Josh, c'mon, put the gun down," Phillip said again.

Josh looked up slightly meeting Phillip's eyes as he slowly retracted the gun from his head. "And tell her I'm sorry," Josh yelled as the sound of a gunshot rattled and pierced through the apartment.

Josh crumpled to his knees, dropping the gun as he descended. Phillip quickly retrieved Josh's gun as Olivia ran over to cuff Josh.

"All clear Elliot," Olivia yelled as loud as she could. Phillip placed both guns he had on the coffee table by the couch and then moved to Josh, kneeling beside him. Olivia holstered her weapon and ran to Alex, tears filling their eyes as Olivia wrapped her arms around her, kissing her cheeks and lips as she fumbled nervously trying to undo the rope binding Alex's arms.

"I think you might need to cut it," Alex laughed, while still crying, the tension from her body releasing in waves of shudders and trembles as their, as she considered it, latest near death experience enveloped her.

"You fuckin' shot me cuz," Josh moaned.

"I know…because you were going to kill yourself. And if you decide you want to hurt more people, do more damage, take the coward's way out… you're going to have to do it yourself in a cell."

"You betrayed me too. You should have just killed me." Josh barked.

"No, Josh. You betrayed yourself and about every good person you have ever had in your life. You didn't want me to kill you to end your pain," Phillip said tersely. "You wanted me to kill you to cause more pain in our family."

"Ambulance is on its way Reckell," Elliot smirked. "Josh, you should have listened to your cousin from way back when he first started speaking as a kid…but you'll have plenty of years to think now. You're lucky you'll just have a scar on your arm. I would have killed you."

Elliot walked over to Olivia and Alex. Alex's hands and arms were now free of rope and Olivia was cutting and untying the rope which still bound her ankles.

"Thank you partner," Olivia said letting out another long sigh of relief. "I heard you outside the door, but your judgment was right on…If you…"

"You not only have a pretty flimsy door, but really thin walls," he smiled. "I could hear almost everything that was being said."

"Trust me we're mostly definitely moving from this place too," Olivia said.

"Liv, you know I'll back you on this. Having heard almost everything, I don't believe this situation would have ended the way it did without Phillip, but…"

"I know El. At a minimum I'm…we're going to have plenty of time to find a new place to live. And I have your back, this was all on me…as far as I'm concerned you just came to my apartment looking for me because I hadn't returned from the M.E.'s office as scheduled," Olivia said.

"I don't want you lying for me. I'm telling the truth. I didn't call for back up or a bus 'til I came in the door," Elliot said. "Most important thing to me is that I'm sitting here still talking to the both of you."

"Phillip's the hero in this," Olivia replied as they heard the rush of sirens outside. "He saved Alex. And they certainly shouldn't, but I don't want anyone fuckin' with his career based on my choices…I'll be right back babe," Olivia said locking eyes with Alex, before bounding to her feet and striding briskly towards Phillip.

She offered Phillip a hand up from where he was still kneeling by Josh. Olivia heard voices coming from the hallway and quickly pulled Phillip into a tight embrace.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough," she whispered. "Just tell, as I know you will, the truth to whoever interviews you. I was wrong and selfish to put you at risk…but I won't be able to ever say I would have done it differently…because without you I don't think I would still have Alex."

"Captain," Elliot said loudly as Cragen walked in the door with Munch and Fin, EMTs trailing closely behind.


	18. Chapter 18

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! **

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 18**

"Liv, Alex…you both okay?" Cragen asked as Olivia walked back towards the couch where Alex is sitting.

"Physically I'm fine," Alex replied. "He just tied me up. He didn't hit me or assault me…or…he just tied me up."

Olivia took a seat on the couch and wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders, pulling her towards her.

"Liv, are you okay?" Cragen repeated.

"I had no physical contact with him other than to cuff him," she said.

"Good," Cragen said. "I need you both to come with me to the precinct now."

"I'm just going to grab some fresh clothes," Olivia said.

"Two minutes Liv," Cragen responded sternly. "Munch go with Olivia while she packs up some clothes."

"Is that really necessary Don?" Alex whispered looking up at the captain.

"Not now Alex," Cragen replied curtly as he watched the EMTs haul Josh out on a stretcher, extremity and chest restraints in place.

#-#

"Ok Liv," Cragen said, glancing at Olivia and Alex in the backseat as he drove away from her apartment. "I want to protect you as much as I can on this…and it certainly is going to go a long way that you and Alex are uninjured, and most importantly for your career, that Phillip is unharmed…but…"

"I know captain," Olivia interrupted. "But Josh gave me less than 15 minutes to get there and he said no other cops. Having a history with Reckell, it's my opinion, based on that personal history and my knowledge of him that this would have not ended…" she stopped speaking the remaining words she had in her mind, choosing to squeeze Alex's hand tightly with her own instead.

"Liv the toughest part for me to defend is that you brought a civilian in on this…not calling for back up, following protocol there, a little slap, a few unplanned…but needed vacation days…unpaid probably," he said.

"She did call Elliot," Alex interjected.

"Who didn't call anybody either," Cragen rebuked. "Look Alex, I mean it…the most important thing to me is that both of you are safe and Reckell will be going away for even longer now."

"Yes, Phillip is a civilian," Olivia said, "but he also would have, before today even, been called as a witness for the prosecution at Josh's trial for the rape of Kelly and as one of the few remaining close relatives of him…"

"It could be argued that he was acting as an informant," Alex added.

"Oh c'mon Alex," Cragen almost laughed. "Even if he was an actual informant…"

"Okay…" Alex agreed. "Just thinking out loud. But, you know the real threat would be if Phillip felt that he was unduly influenced or coerced into acting…but I don't see that happening."

"And once I get my ass reamed about that potential lawsuit," Cragen said. "I'll have the rest of my ass handed to me on the lawsuit Reckell's attorney will file."

"Phillip prevented the asshole from killing himself. He saved his life," Olivia muttered.

"But a slime ball defense attorney will claim Josh was put at undue risk and harmed by a civilian acting improperly as an agent of the NYPD," Alex said looking at Olivia. "And hell…you know how juries can be…awarding millions to people for spilling coffee in their laps or to family members of a loved one who electrocuted themself using a hair dryer while in the shower."

"Liv, let's get back to the facts, before we have IAB and my boss calling and visiting," Cragen said. "Did you contact Phillip?"

"No, he called me as I was returning to the precinct from Warner's office. He said that he had just got off work and he had a very ominous voice mail from Josh. Said Josh had taken one of his guns. Phillip said he was close to the precinct so I just told him I would wait for him outside," Olivia said. "I wanted to hear the voice mail from Josh. I disconnected the call and quickly called Alex at my apartment…my home number…but Josh answered it."

"Okay," Cragen said. "What did he say? And yes I am taking a long way back to the precinct."

"It was already a few minutes past two and he said if I wasn't at my apartment by 2:30 he would kill Alex or if I brought other cops he would kill Alex," Olivia said.

"Did he say kill?" Cragen asked.

"He didn't say kill exactly, but he said something like I would never hear her speak again and then he hung up. I started running down the steps to the motor pool to get our patrol car…but then I heard Phillip honking his horn as he was pulling in front of the precinct," Olivia said. "So I just jumped in the passenger side and rattled off my address and told him to drive."

"Why didn't you continue and get your car?" Cragen asked.

"Because my apartment is so close and I didn't think I would gain time by the time I got to my car because I would have needed to cut lights and siren off at least a couple blocks anyway or he would have thought I called for backup," Olivia reasoned.

"Also, I wanted to get additional information from Phillip and I felt that being a relative who Josh still talks to, Phillip might be able to calm him, keep him talking and take his focus off harming Alex," Olivia said.

"Did you tell or ask Phillip to come into the apartment with you?" Cragen asked.

Olivia ran her free hand through her hair, her right still firmly grasping Alex's left hand.

"I don't think so," Olivia said honestly, trying to recall. "He was on the phone with Josh until we were right outside my building. I had called Elliot before Phillip called Josh and just told him where I was going, that Josh had Alex and a gun and that he didn't want any other cops."

"Josh only had me tied up for a few minutes before Phillip called," Alex said. "I came back to the building after a lunch meeting…I still don't know how he knew where Liv's apartment is or that I was staying there…or my schedule. I was putting the key in the lock and I suddenly had a gun to the back of my head," Alex said, nearly trembling recalling the experience. Olivia leaned over and kissed Alex softly on her neck. "I love you," she whispered.

"You too," Alex said softly, trying to regain her composure. "Don, Josh was ranting and raving almost incoherently as he tied me up…and then again after he hung up on Liv…but he calmed when he was on the phone with Phillip. I even heard him tell Phillip that he didn't want to harm me…which calmed me for a second…before he ranted about wanting to kill Olivia again."

"Phillip told Josh before he ended the call outside my building that he was coming up with me to talk," Olivia said. "My focus was just on getting Alex out okay and since Phillip had calmed Josh I figured he helped the odds tremendously."

"You're going to need to phrase that a little differently when Lt. Tucker comes calling," Cragen said.

"Fuck Tucker and fuck IAB," Olivia shouted. "If they want my badge and gun…"

"Liv, stop it," Alex said sternly. "If you go in there with that attitude they're going to take both."

"I'm not going to apologize for what I did and I'm not going to lie and say I would or should have done it differently," Olivia said angrily.

"Olivia if I am going to be able to help you on this," Cragen said turning into the precinct motor pool, "you need to help yourself. I'm going to try and keep Tucker off of you until Monday morning…but when he does talk to you…you need to keep your emotions in check. You've dealt with his bullshit before and you know how he works."

#-#

"Sonya, do you have any more questions for Olivia or Alex?" Cragen asked.

"Not right now," Sonya replied.

"Good," Cragen said, "Because Tucker is lurking outside the door."

"Maybe he just wants to see your new office," Sonya said sarcastically. "I've only met him twice…and I hate him."

"Another thing we all agree on," Alex smiled. "Thank you Sonya for your support."

"I may need 10 AA meetings this weekend," Sonya smirked, "But Olivia and Don I'll do my best to keep any fires from raging in the DA's office. I need to be able to get a hold of you two at any time this weekend. Obviously you can't stay at your apartment," Sonya said looking at Olivia. "It's still a crime scene. And Alex…"

"I know," Alex interrupted. "I'm glad it's Friday and not early in the week, but I'm sure with me being the ADA who returned from the dead and now this…there is going to be some media," Alex looked at Olivia. "How does the Waldorf-Astoria sound for at least the weekend? Even if I didn't think there might be press outside my building…I'm not ready to go back there."

"Hell, I might be a mall security guard soon," Olivia joked. "Better enjoy a weekend of room service while I can contribute. I did throw some of your clothes in the bag I packed at my apartment."

"You know if Reckell's lawyer goes to the media," Cragen started.

"I know…a few possible headlines have already run through my head," Alex interrupted. "Hell we haven't even been together a week and we're going to be outed by the morning if not before to all of New York and beyond."

Cragen picked up his phone and called the desk sergeant telling him to have a patrol officer waiting at the desk to take Olivia and Alex to the hotel.

"Liv, you know I have to put you on administrative leave while the investigation is conducted," Cragen said and Olivia reached for her weapon and badge and placed both on his desk. "I'll call you after I talk to Tucker. Don't comment to media."

"And don't talk to Phillip," Sonya added.

"I didn't even get a chance really to thank him," Alex said.

"Alex you will be able to, but just not now. I'll make sure he knows, we just have to be really careful here. Phillip's actions were indeed heroic, but we need to spin this the right way…or we'll have some whack jobs playing amateur cops," Sonya said. "It has to be that this was a very unique emergency situation…any contact right now might imply further that he was asked or coerced by you or Olivia to act in an official role."

"I get it," Alex sighed. "Without him though I am convinced Josh would have shot Olivia as soon as she took a step inside the door."

"And we're not disputing that," Cragen said. "But we need to let the facts and evidence we have so far, not only for the successful prosecution of Reckell, but to also win any potential PR wars. And no matter how well intended, anything you two say outside of your official statements here…the greater the potential of giving Reckell's team something they can work with on his criminal defense or in any potential civil action against the department and the city."

"Just go have a couple of drinks for me," Sonya smirked. "And enjoy your weekend in seclusion as much as possible…but no matter what you're doing," she continued, arching an eyebrow, "you better answer any call from me or return it within two minutes."

"We will," Olivia said. "And I know you're risking…"

"I like a good fight Benson," Sonya said. "And I believe your choices saved lives…"

"Sonya, will you help get Liv and Alex out of here? And I'll deal with Tucker," Cragen said, getting up from his desk and moving to his office door.

"Let the official circus begin," Sonya smirked.


	19. Chapter 19

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! **

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 19**

"Thanks John. Good thinking and we really appreciate it. I'll just meet you down in the lobby then," Olivia said.

"What's good thinking?" Alex asked, sitting on the edge of the king size bed in their hotel room.

"Munch grabbed both of our laptops and your attaché from my apartment. I'm going to meet him downstairs in about 20 minutes," Olivia said. "Think I might go now and go down the street and get some beer and you some wine."

"Just call room service," Alex said sharply.

"It's like twenty times more than if I just walk less than a block down the street," Olivia countered, looking at Alex somewhat perplexed.

"Fine Liv. Tell Munch I said thank you," Alex said, rummaging through the bag of clothes Liv had quickly packed while they were at her apartment. "Maybe he can run over to my apartment and get me some more clothes," Alex muttered.

"Why don't you just use the money I am saving on the alcohol to get some clothes to your liking from one of the shops downstairs," Olivia snapped. "Obviously I didn't do a satisfactory job packing in the two minutes I had from Cragen."

"You did fine Olivia. I'm going to take a shower," Alex said hurriedly, brushing past Olivia to the bathroom.

"Red or white?" Olivia shouted.

"White please," Alex said opening the bathroom door partially. "And a bottle of rum or vodka…Thanks," she added before closing the door again.

Olivia stood impatiently at the elevators, pressing the down button a second time in frustration. The ride to the hotel in the patrol car had been quiet as expected, riding with a uniformed officer neither knew. But here it wasn't even 10 minutes after they got to their room and they were snapping at each other.

#-#

Olivia saw Munch sitting in a plush chair in the lobby as she came back into the hotel.

"Hey John," she called as she approached. "You haven't been waiting long I hope? Needed to get some beverages."

"I haven't even been here five minutes…but I think I need your help in hauling this chair out to my car. It's hideous in colors and patterns…but damn it is comfortable," Munch said.

Olivia put the bags in her arms down and took a seat in a chair across from Munch.

"So are you done for the day?" she asked.

"No, I still have to go to the precinct," he said, wiping his eyeglasses with a handkerchief. "Phillip's really going to be a great cop. Hell, if I wasn't so old already I'd probably be reporting to him someday."

"He will be. Ok with you if I pop open a beer?" Olivia asked reaching into one of the bags.

"Absolutely, with the day you have had…If I didn't have to go back, I'd be having one with you," Munch smirked.

"Have you heard anything? Cap'n said he'd call me after he is done talking with Tucker."

"Elliot called me a few minutes ago and said Tucker was in and out. Cragen is meeting with the department PIO and a PR guy from the mayor's office now," Munch said. "Of course this is going to get some media attention, but I think it is a good sign Tucker is already gone."

"Do you think I was wrong?" Olivia asked, fiddling with the label on her beer.

"I think the outcome indicates you were right," Munch said simply.

"Thanks," Olivia said softly.

"How's Alex holding up?" Munch asked.

"I need to get back up to the room in a minute," Olivia sighed. "We just bitched back and forth over little shit…nothing…a few minutes ago."

"Has it even processed with you what happened or what could have happened today…or are you still on adrenaline…work mode?" Munch questioned gently.

Olivia took a long drink of her beer and leaned back in the chair, pondering the question.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I have a lot of thoughts banging around my brain. I guess emotionally right now…I'm most afraid of how this is going to affect Alex. Hell, it wasn't even 'til earlier this week when she finally opened up to me some and got really honest about the effects of Connors…and being in witness protection."

"Words of advice," Munch replied softly and Olivia nodded.

"When it does hit you emotionally…don't hide it from her."

"But what good am I for helping her if I breakdown crying?" Olivia countered.

"You're being honest and open. It took you two far too long to get together and you just experienced something awful together…try healing together," Munch said.

#-#

"I could really use that drink now," Alex half-smiled as she saw Olivia walking down the hall towards their room. "I went to get ice, and I forgot my room key."

"I'm sorry babe," Olivia said handing Alex her key since her hands were full. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No, I took a very long shower," Alex said as Olivia plopped the bags down on the bed. "Liv, I'm sorry."

"Come here," Olivia said, opening her arms and then wrapping them around Alex's back. "I'm sorry too," she whispered. "We'll get through this babe…together…okay."

"Liv…I'm scared. I had nightmares about Connors for so long…so fucking long. I thought once I testified against him and he was in prison they would end," she said, her voice trembling in fear and frustration. Olivia stroked her fingers through Alex's hair, her other arm around Alex's back holding her tighter.

"They didn't…they didn't," Alex sobbed. "Jesus Liv…I would have dreams then where I was supposed to be taking care of little Antonio and Connors would come after us." Alex pulled back from Olivia. "I need a Kleenex and a drink," she said, wiping tears off her face with her fingers.

"Ok babe, but let's keep talking," Olivia said. "I got rum and vodka and Chardonnay so what do you want to drink?"

"Vodka and cranberry juice please. There's cranberry juice in the mini-bar. I already checked," Alex said, walking back from the bathroom with a box of Kleenex.

"Here you go," Olivia said, handing Alex the drink. Alex propped some pillows up against the headboard of the bed.

"Thanks you," she said resting her back and shoulders against the pillows. "Babe…we should talk more…but would you mind changing first…May seem insane, but I already put the shirt and jeans I was wearing in the laundry bag…just want to throw them away."

"I could really use a shower anyway," Olivia nodded knowingly.

#-#

"Nothing's out online yet," Alex said as Olivia walked out of the bathroom. "Nobody called while you were in the shower either. Maybe we'll get lucky and it'll be a blurb in tomorrow's paper."

"I'd like to believe that…and it certainly feels much later…but it's not even six yet," Olivia said. "Munch said that Tucker's meeting with the captain was brief though. But he also said that Cragen had two of the spin doctors from the mayor's office and the department in with him after Tucker."

"You know when we were sitting in Don's office, even though Don and Sonya were so great…all I wanted to do was get out of there," Alex sighed. "Just try and get away from what happened. And now, well at least at this moment…I'm pissed…pissed that we don't have any control…that we don't know what is going on…and that even though Reckell is going to spend a good amount of time in prison…that, that bastard is still holding some cards."

Olivia grabbed a beer and sat at the foot of the bed, looking towards Alex.

"You know after Phillip got Josh to release you…I wanted Phillip to turn his head just for a split second…and I was going to shoot to kill Josh…I didn't care that Josh had the gun pressed to his head," Olivia said.

"Babe, I'll always be grateful to Phillip…but one it wasn't just him. Josh would have killed me if you wouldn't have been there. And two, when I saw Phillip fire I was hoping it was a kill shot…but if he would have killed him…or if you would have killed Josh," Alex said.

"I knew Phillip would tell the truth if I would have killed Josh when he had the gun to his head…and I would have expected him to do so," Olivia sighed.

"You'd be wearing handcuffs…and not in a way I've ever imagined," Alex smirked. "I wish Phillip would have just let Josh kill himself," Alex said putting the laptop down and getting off the bed to go pour another drink. "But then again I think Josh is too much of a pussy to have done it."

"If I would have had a clean shot when he had you…"

"And if my arms wouldn't have been tied so tightly and if I would have had a little more slack in the rope still around my ankles…but you didn't have a shot…and I couldn't do anything to give you one…but we're both here…so cheers to that," Alex said lifting her refilled glass.

"I love you Alex," Olivia said as Alex walked to retrieve Olivia's ringing cell phone from the desk."

"I love you too babe," Alex said. "It's Sonya."


	20. Chapter 20

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! **

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 20**

"Hey Sonya…ok if I put you on speaker? We're in our room," Olivia said.

"Sure and Munch said he dropped of your computers, so go open your e-mail I'm sending you the press release that the department is sending out in a few minutes," Sonya said.

"Okay, I'm logging in now," Olivia replied.

"Cabot, you ever go against a Randall Foster from a firm up in Queens…Rangel, Foster, Bumgartner?" Sonya questioned.

"Definitely not that attorney and the firm isn't familiar to me either," Alex said. "Is Foster the attorney Reckell had at his arraignment on the rape charges?"

"No, he had a very junior attorney from that firm for that…Randall Foster is a partner, well guess that it pretty obvious from the name of the firm," Sonya said.

"I'm looking him up now on my laptop," Alex replied. "What do you know about him Sonya?"

"Not much so far. Their firm specializes in personal injury and criminally…DUI and misdemeanor offenses. Benson you got that e-mail open yet?"

"Getting there," Olivia sighed. "Hadn't gotten the wireless in the room on mine yet."

"Won't even ask…but any little marks of affection…well mouths to the south," Sonya quipped.

"I haven't found anything in the news yet. And no calls from media. And I know plenty of reporters have my cell from when I was last ADA," Alex said disregarding Sonya's comment.

"Ok I am opening the press release," Olivia said turning her laptop slightly so Alex could read as well.

#-#

"I think they did well writing it," Alex said. "Pretty crafty with having me at Olivia's apartment when Josh attacked because of his previous harassment of me in my building."

"I'm sure Reckell's team will out you two though…trying to paint Olivia as a dangerous cop who put her personal interests ahead of protocol and endangered a civilian in the process is their only chance…" Sonya replied.

"I'm not really worried about being outed Sonya," Alex shot back. "I am more concerned about Liv and her career and the department backing her in this."

"I would think it would help me and the department with not only the rape charge, but all the additional charges Josh is facing after today," Olivia stated. "I mean it's not like I saw some guy steal a purse on the street and grabbed a random civilian and asked them to help me chase him."

"Olivia you are safe from IAB for now," Sonya said. "There's a lot of spin and politics involved in this one. The mayor's office and the NYPD brass are most concerned about a very public and very expensive lawsuit,"

"So IAB taking any action now would give Reckell's team ammunition…an acknowledgement of fault essentially in Josh being shot," Alex surmised.

"So I could be coming back to work soon then?" Olivia questioned.

"Frankly from what I got, and this is off the record," Sonya sighed, "it's going to come down to what Reckell's team does and when they go to the media what the public reaction is to it. And if Phillip stays in our corner. Ironically, it is probably helping that you're gay."

"How's that…besides if I had to put a label on myself bi would be more accurate."

"Well label yourself a lesbian for this," Sonya quipped, "because part of the reason the department and the mayor's office are going with their current strategy is because they don't want backlash from the LGBT community. And if they hung you out to dry there'd be far more outcry from your own community for the dashing dyke detective then the bisexual butch."

"Not to mention we're together and you're staying with me…so you're gay babe," Alex smiled. "And although there's a part of me that is incensed that they're backing you more based on politics…and not your decorated record…"

"Liv your record certainly has come into play too. It's not all politics and money," Sonya added. "But ideally they're hoping this all goes away quietly. They want me to push for a plea with Reckell's lawyer."

"How long?" Alex asked.

"18 years determinate sentence for everything," Sonya said. "But they set 15 as minimum."

"That's fuckin' bullshit!" Olivia yelled.

"It's not much less than we could probably hope for if we went to trial twice," Sonya replied. "If he had a previous felony record…"

"And if he is convicted on the two rapes that they are looking at him for in Boston, then he will do some significant time up there," Alex said.

"So you would be okay with a plea here?" Olivia asked, taking a deep breath and calming herself.

"I don't think Reckell and his lawyer will want to plea, but I don't know this Foster guy," Alex said.

"Call you two back. Foster's office is calling me now," Sonya said, ending the call abruptly.

#-#

"That was really nice, really nice," Olivia said looking into Alex's eyes, "But where did that kiss come from all of a sudden?"

"Because I just realized that we hadn't had a real kiss since you left your apartment this morning," Alex said. "And that's a good part of the reason I would be fine if they accepted a plea…otherwise we are going to be drug through two trials, the press leading up to and during both. And if Josh isn't convicted in Kelly's rape, there's a very likely possibility he'd get five or less for what he did today…but yet he has a hold on our lives personally, professionally, us as a couple at least until the conclusions of both trials."

"I want him to pay for what he did to you for what he did to Kelly," Olivia countered.

"I do too babe but at what price? These trials could turn into media circuses and hell it could be over a year depending on Foster's tactics 'til we even go to trial on either one," Alex said. "And let's go best case scenario for both trials…he's still not going to do over 20."

"Sonya said in the e-mail with the press release, that in court on Monday he'll be charged with unlawful confinement, assault with a weapon, theft of a weapon, unlawful possession of a weapon, mischief and uttering threats to police officers," Olivia said, looking at the e-mail again as she spoke.

"And you know unfortunately that all of that doesn't add up to significant time…and look at this Liv…in not a matter of a week of us being together Josh Reckell has dominated our time, our thoughts and not to mention almost fuckin' killed us," Alex sighed in frustration getting up from the bed and fixing another drink. She grabbed Olivia another beer and sat back down on the bed.

"I would really like to make love to my girlfriend now," Alex ranted. "But I can't, because Sonya will be calling us back about Josh Reckell…and that bastard is…I am fucking exhausted from criminal scum having control over my life…our lives."

"Ok," Olivia whispered, scooting behind Alex on the bed, and pulling Alex's back against her chest as she reclined against the pillows propped against the headboard. "I agree with you that a plea would be best…but if they won't we'll get through it together babe."

"You said you have vacation time right?" Alex said, sipping her drink.

"Yes and of course this administrative leave however long it lasts," Olivia replied.

"So as soon as you…we…get the green light from Cragen and Paxton that we don't have to be here…whether that's Tuesday…or 10 days from now let's just go somewhere…disappear for a week or two…somewhere with a really low crime rate," Alex smirked.

"That would be great…but what if they need me back at work," Olivia questioned.

"Liv," Alex sighed. "I'm not asking you to give up your job…I just want to get away with you, away from it for a little bit."

"I wasn't meaning that I don't want to Alex. I was just thinking of what Sonya was talking about and all the politics in this apparently…where the big shots and spin doctors might decide it looks best if I return to work quickly."

"If that is what happens then hopefully Don will be allowed to okay at least a few vacation days for you," Alex said, turning her head back towards Olivia. "I'm not frustrated at you or with you. I know my tone, my bitchin' doesn't sound like it…I'm sorry…"

It's okay," Olivia said, pressing a kiss below Alex's earlobe. "I'm frustrated and angry with all of this too."

"Kiss me," Alex smiled, setting her drink on the nightstand and turning to face Olivia.

"Damn that was nice," Alex purred after finally breaking the kiss. "Where's your phone?" she asked sliding Olivia's sweatshirt up over her stomach and then uncovered breasts.

"On the nightstand," Olivia said as she slid the sweatshirt over her head and watched Alex quickly shed her t-shirt and cotton pajama pants.

"Good," Alex said as she slid her fingers under the waist band of Olivia's shorts and slid them down and off Olivia's legs.

"I am certainly not objecting," Olivia started.

"Don't even say the but," Alex said as she slid her body up Olivia's. "She also said we had two minutes to call her back."

"And mouths to the south," Olivia grinned.

"I want that too," Alex moaned, nipping along Olivia's jawline and neck as she guided the detective's right hand between her legs. "But first I want…I need to feel you inside me…make me feel…make me forget…make me come."


	21. Chapter 21

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! **

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 21**

"Liv, Liv," Alex whispered, gently rocking Olivia on the shoulder with her hand. "C'mon baby …we're okay baby,"

"Nooooo…nooo…fuck noooo," Olivia moaned, bolting from Alex's light grasp and sitting fully upright.

"Babe, I'm right here," Alex said softly, rubbing her hand soothingly over Olivia's bare back. Olivia shook her head and ran her hands through her hair, feeling beads of sweat on her forehead, her scalp and the back of her neck.

"I'm going to get you some water," Alex whispered sliding out of the bed slowly and padding to the mini-bar.

"Thanks," Olivia managed to whispered, still trying to fully free her mind and body from the nightmare she just experienced.

Alex handed Olivia a bottled water and walked to the bathroom to retrieve a hand towel. Alex climbed back into bed sitting behind Olivia and stretching her legs around hers. She gently wiped the towel under Olivia's hair along her neck and shoulders.

"You want to talk about it?" Alex asked softly.

"I don't know," Olivia answered honestly, glancing at the clock. "Hell…haven't even been to sleep three hours…" she trailed off.

"It's ok babe," Alex said, wrapping her arms around Olivia and sliding closer to her until her chest was pressing lightly into the detective's back. She placed soothing kisses along Olivia's neck as they sat in comfortable, knowing silence for a few moments.

"I love you so much Lex," Olivia breathed as she ran her hands along the outsides of Alex's bare thighs.

"I love you too," Alex whispered, kissing and nipping gently at her earlobe.

"I'm glad this is a king size bed," Olivia snickered slightly as her hand felt the dampness of the sheet where she had been sleeping. "I guess we'll just sleep the rest of the night on the other side of the bed. Did it take you long to wake me up?"

"No…I don't think so…I mean when I woke up and heard you and felt you stirring…and shook you…you woke up pretty quickly," Alex replied.

"We were back in the apartment," Olivia volunteered. "And…and Josh…that fucker…it just escalated so quick and I could see the look in his eyes…and I knew he was going to squeeze the trigger…so I fired…but I hit you…I hit you instead…right where Connors had shot you…and I saw your face…I saw the life draining from your face…and then I saw Connors' face and Reckell's face and they both smiled and laughed at what I had done…fuck…fuck…fuck," Olivia sighed as her breathing became ragged.

"I'm right here babe," Alex reassured, squeezing her arms tighter around Olivia. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you," Olivia whispered, placing the bottled water on the nightstand. "Let's scoot over," Olivia said. "I'm a little chilled."

"Are you comfy now?" Alex smiled, looking down at Olivia, Alex had her head propped up on one hand as the fingers of her other hand traced along Olivia's torso.

"I am comfy and warming up," Olivia smirked. "Can I have a kiss too?"

"Just one? Because I was really wanting to kiss on you…just starting with those gorgeous lips," Alex said bringing her mouth closer to Olivia's as she slinked a long svelte leg between Olivia's.

"I'm not protesting…I just thought since it is late…"

"What," Alex smirked. "We can't really be late to breakfast in bed…can we?"

"No," Olivia replied as Alex pressed her lips to hers, kissing her deeply, but slowly, her tongue tracing Olivia's lips, but not seeking entrance.

"I love you Liv…with all my heart," Alex said as she trailed adoring kisses along her jawline and down her neck. "Just relax baby and let me show you." Alex laced their fingers together as she pressed her body fully into Olivia's.

Olivia relaxed her head into the pillow, closing her eyes and feeling Alex's body on hers, her tongue and lips, flicking, stroking and kissing across her chest. Alex kept their fingers locked, Olivia's hands and lower arms resting on the pillow on either side of her head. As Alex dipped her mouth and gently sucked a firm nipple between her lips, Olivia squeezed Alex's hands tighter, caressing them with her thumbs.

Olivia arched her hips slightly seeking firmer contact with Alex's center, but still reveling in the gentle, slow and thorough lavishing of love Alex was bestowing upon her.

"You are so beautiful Liv," Alex sighed contently as she freed her right hand and stroked through Olivia's hair and then cupped her cheek. "So beautiful," Alex said, kissing between Olivia's breasts as she slid her hand down Olivia's torso and then traced the inside of a thigh with her fingertips. Olivia's leg trembled at the contact and she moaned when Alex slid her soaked center over her other thigh.

"Oh God baby!"

"You like how wet you get me…kissing your gorgeous body…loving you," Alex said huskily, sliding two fingers along Olivia's drenched folds. Alex teased at Olivia's entrance with her fingers as her tongue and lips sucked a previously neglected taut nipple. Olivia pushed into to Alex's fingers, now desperate to feel her lover inside her.

She squeezed Alex's other hand tighter with her own as she felt Alex slide into her with two fingers, her walls clenching around the long, slender digits. Alex moaned at the sensation moving her mouth to Olivia's, seeking entrance with her tongue, as her fingers began thrusting and curling inside Olivia. Olivia arched her thigh, pressing it firmer against Alex's sex. Olivia tore her hand from Alex's, quickly grasping the blonde's ass. Alex buried her face in the pillow next to Olivia's ear as she inserted a third finger inside her lover and began to ride Olivia's thigh frenziedly as her swollen clit throbbed.

"Come with me beautiful," Olivia gasped, so close to release herself.

"Give it to me babe," Alex purred, nipping at Olivia's earlobe before biting and sucking her pulse point as she felt Olivia's inner walls clench around her fingers and her warm, delectable juices pour over her fingers and into her palm. "Fuck…yes…yes…yes," Olivia growled.

Olivia deftly slid two fingers over Alex's pulsating bundle of nerves, and then plunged inside her as Alex's hips thrust forward.

"Fuck Liv…" Alex cried. "So good baby," she said sitting up and pushing her knees into the bed, riding Olivia's fingers and palm wildly.

"That's it babe," Olivia gasped, mesmerized by Alex's beauty…feeling Alex's settled fingers still filling her and watching Alex frantically fuck herself on her fingers and palm. "Come for me Lex…c'mon babe…you are so fuckin' hot," Olivia said huskily, as she pinched a hardened nipple between two fingers of her left hand.

"Fuuuucccckkkk," Alex screamed as the orgasm crashed through her in waves. Olivia slowly pulled her fingers out and brought them to her mouth savoring the taste of Alex as she licked her fingers. Alex slowly withdrew her fingers from inside Olivia, mimicking her lover's actions as she nuzzled against her shoulder.

"I have no words that come close to describe how loved you made me feel and how lucky I am to be able to love you," Olivia smiled, pressing a tender kiss to Alex's forehead.

"I'm so sorry I didn't let us have this so many years sooner," Alex said sincerely, running her fingers gently through Olivia's hair.

"We're together now babe…let's just focus on that and our future," Olivia said sincerely.

#-#

Olivia awoke just before 8 a.m. and carefully and quietly slid out of bed. She glanced at her iPhone as she brushed her teeth, noticing two missed calls and one voicemail from local numbers that she didn't recognize. She threw on a sweatshirt, jeans and her black Chucks and decided to head down to the restaurant in the lobby to get a large to-go coffee. She grabbed her room key and opened the door quietly, hearing a crinkling noise under her shoe as she stepped softly into the hall.

She moved her foot away from the newspaper she had just stepped on, her eyes drawn to the headline and photo dominating two columns just below the masthead.

"Cabot Curse," Olivia read the headline aloud and then the sub-head. "Former Manhattan ADA escapes second brush with death." She picked up the paper and headed to the elevator, reading as she walked. She wasn't too pleased with the headline, but as she read the beginning of the article before the jump to page A-5, she sighed in relief recognizing the content as being almost plucked verbatim from the department press release, and the headshot of Alex they chose with her thin-framed black glasses was flattering as well.

After getting a large coffee she padded over to the gift shop and purchased copies of the two other major daily newspapers. Olivia flipped one of the tabloids over and saw the same photo of Alex as in the first paper in a jump box above the masthead. "Deja Death... Heroic Marine war veteran saves Special Victims Unit ADA" the headline read.

Olivia thumbed through the metro section of the third paper, finally finding a short story under the headline "Former Manhattan ADA taken hostage."

Olivia thought of taking a seat in the lobby to read all three articles, but instead decided to order another cup of coffee for Alex from the restaurant and head back to the room. From glancing at the papers and her phone earlier she hoped that maybe this initial weekend coverage would be it…and maybe just maybe their second week together as a couple might resemble something close to what "normal" people might enjoy…whatever that might be.


	22. Chapter 22

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! **

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 22**

Olivia padded across the room quietly, placing the coffees and papers on the table by the window of their room overlooking Park Avenue. The morning light ebbed around mostly drawn drapes illuminating the area enough for Olivia to read the newspapers. She looked over at Alex, still fast asleep. She was laying on her stomach now, a long slender leg bent at the knee kicked out from under the covers and her back only partially covered, blonde hair draping across her shoulders.

"Gorgeous," Olivia murmured taking a seat at the table and sipping her coffee. Olivia read the articles in all three papers and was relieved to see all had been pulled from the press release. She checked her voice mail and smirked when listening to what sounded like an elderly woman explaining as she left the message, that she thought she dialed the wrong number to begin with.

She felt confident with Josh's actions the day before he would be remanded until trial or the bail would far exceed his means this time. Olivia continued to leaf through one of the papers until her stomach growled loudly and she realized she hadn't eaten more than a granola bar from the mini-bar since lunch yesterday. She paged through the room service menu, gasping slightly at the prices.

"Morning babe," Alex purred, turning onto her back and stretching her arms out. "If one of those coffees is for me, I'll love you forever."

Olivia smirked, grabbing both coffees and the menu and walking to the bed. "Damn if I would have known that, I would have had coffee at your desk each morning within three months of you starting as our ADA," Olivia said handing Alex her coffee. "And besides I thought you already decided you'd love me forever before I gave you this coffee."

"Details babe," Alex smirked, kissing Liv on the cheek. "I love you forever more."

"Tell me what you want," Olivia said handing Alex the menu. "I'm starving."

"Sex and alcohol diet not filling enough for you," Alex cracked.

"Just replenishing for more," Olivia smiled.

"I want a cup of fruit, two eggs scrambled, pancakes and bacon…and a chocolate milk," Alex smiled quickly handing the menu back to Olivia, sliding out of the bed and walking to the bathroom.

"Is that like a combination or meal they have?" Olivia queried.

"I don't know," Alex called. "That's just what I want…and you asked."

"Ok," Olivia laughed. "Probably could buy the precinct breakfast with what this one is going to cost," she muttered pressing the room service button on the phone.

"Get a pot of coffee too," Alex said returning from the bathroom wrapped in one of the plush hotel robes.

"Already did," Olivia mouthed as she listened to the woman on the phone read back their order.

After Olivia hung up the phone she walked to the table and grabbed the morning papers. "Two of the headlines…well…but the articles are basically straight from the press release. So that is good," Olivia said handing the papers to Alex. "And I like the picture of you."

"Cabot Curse," Alex groaned. "Please tell me this is one of the two bad ones."

"Yes," Olivia smirked, relieved that Alex seemed to be almost amused.

"I guess I should be flattered they think Cabot is so recognizable. So we haven't even been outed," Alex commented as she read the first few paragraphs in the story.

"Nope not yet, and you know if there is a plea deal maybe we won't be in the press," Olivia surmised.

"Deja Death," Alex laughed reading the second paper's headline. "We need to call Paxton and thank her. They did a great job in dictating the initial spin on this…headlines are campy…but they would grab my attention…so…what's the other headline and where is it?"

"Inside the metro section," Olivia said. "Just something like ADA taken hostage."

"I like the subhead in the Deja Death one...Good they did the whole Marine war veteran hero spin…and nothing in her questioning or challenging why he was at the scene and all that as a civilian…and had a weapon…and shot Josh. They just went with what they were spoon fed," Alex rambled, commenting out loud as much for herself as Olivia. "Is that my phone or yours?" Alex asked.

"It's mine," Olivia said, retrieving the phone from the table.

"Benson," she answered.

"Hey Olivia…it's Kurt, Kurt Moss."

Olivia shook her head and ran a hand through her hair.

"How are you?" she replied evenly.

"I'm doing fine. And certainly glad you are okay after yesterday's events," Kurt stated.

"Thanks Kurt. I appreciate that…and hope your holidays are great," Olivia said somewhat hurriedly.

"Yours too," Kurt said, "But Olivia I think you ought to know a few things that one of my reporters learned from Joshua Reckell's attorney Randall Foster."

"You obviously have the department's press release Kurt, so you have the points of contact if you or your reporter have any additional questions," Olivia said firmly.

"Fuck," Olivia mouthed silently to Alex. Alex slid her hand perpendicularly back and forth along her throat hoping the gesture would cause Olivia to cut off the call.

"Olivia I know you're a great cop…and actually it's kind of an ego boost personally…at least now I know you didn't dump me because I was an inadequate guy," Kurt chuckled, irritating Olivia.

"Kurt as I said, if you have any additional questions about this case call the POCs listed on the release," Olivia said tersely.

"Oh c'mon Olivia, I'm trying to do you and Cabot a favor," Kurt countered. "I'm not naïve enough to think that Randall Foster is only going to provide my paper with the information I have now. It's a pretty hot story because of the Cabot name and Alex's previous shooting and witness protection…but you throw in a lesbian relationship with the detective who helped save her life a second time…"

"Kurt call the POCs on the release," Olivia interrupted.

"Foster is alleging some things that could be very detrimental to your career and not too flattering to you or Ms. Cabot," Kurt replied. "I believe it is to your advantage to know ahead of time and for you and Alex to have the opportunity to address the allegations. We're posting an update to the story this afternoon online and then a much lengthier piece in tomorrow's paper…the Sunday paper that…"

"I understand," Olivia said. "I have a call coming in that I need to take, but I will call you back by noon."

"No later or we go online with what we've got so far," Kurt said. "And Olivia I really think it is to your advantage to talk to me."

"Ok, bye Kurt," Olivia sighed ending the call.

#-#

"Morning Alex…hold on just a second," Sonya said hurriedly. Olivia and Alex were sitting at the small table in the room, Alex's phone on speaker.

"Come here Sadie! Sadie!" Sonya sighed. "Come here please. Just a minute Alex…sorry."

"I hope Sadie is her dog…or we called at a really bad, but interesting time," Alex said softly with a smirk.

"I think she has a cat, but would be better if Sadie is a woman," Olivia replied.

"Sadie is my pain in the ass dog Benson…who just dragged a dead bird into my bed," Sonya quipped. "Never been with a Sadie…a Sandy in college while tripping on better mushrooms than you inhaled." Olivia and Alex both laughed. "Now why did you two call me?" Sonya queried.

"So you are bi," Olivia commented. "El and I couldn't tell if you were BS'in in the interrogation or not."

"I'm nothin' right now…my AA sponsor says no new hook-ups while I'm still pretty early in sobriety…so I got this damn dog instead," Sonya laughed. "Ok the bird has been disposed of, dog is eating artificially flavored dog food and for the record I don't believe in any Cabot Curse."

"So you have seen the papers," Alex chuckled.

"Yes…nice pic Cabot. Is that your official headshot from the DA's office or did you seed the papers?"

"No Photoshop or airbrushing in that photo," Alex said. "Have you seen my girlfriend?" Olivia quipped.

"Anyway Sonya we're calling to thank you…because this initial coverage…well you all did a great job. So thank you," Alex said sincerely.

"Yes, thank you Sonya," Olivia followed. "Unfortunately I just finished a call with a reporter/editor Kurt Moss…"

"I know who he is," Sonya interjected.

"Well I dated him a few years ago for a couple of months," Olivia continued.

"Were you inhaling 'shrooms then too?" Sonya mocked and Alex laughed.

"Anyway," Olivia sighed, lightly slapping Alex on the knee, "I just kept directing him to the POCs, but he said that Foster has talked to one of his reporters and besides knowing that Alex and I are together, Kurt said that Foster is alleging…how did he phrase it…things that could be damaging to my career and not flattering to Alex and I."

"Did he get more specific?" Sonya asked.

"No, the only thing he volunteered specifically was knowing about Alex and I being together. I know I am not supposed to comment. And he wasn't going to give me any details without getting any comments from me or Alex," Olivia said. "He said they were going to post an update to their story based on the info from Foster. And if I didn't get back to him by noon, the update would go up without…"

"I hate the media sometimes," Sonya said tersely. "I haven't received any calls. And nothing new has come to me via e-mail."

"Liv kept telling him to call the contacts. She didn't say anything he could quote," Alex added. "But of course he said that Foster was going to all the media outlets."

"Tell me you didn't have him on speaker," Sonya said sarcastically.

"God no Sonya…we're not idiots," Alex said as Olivia bound from her chair at the knock at the door. "I think our 80 dollar breakfast is finally here," Olivia joked.

"Shut up Liv," Alex laughed. "And it's only been 22 minutes since we ordered."

"I know you're not idiots," Sonya said. "Sorry. Just wishful thinking that after talking to Foster last night and having a meeting scheduled with him Monday morning…"

"I understand. And I took you off speaker now," Alex said softly as their breakfast was delivered. "I was really optimistic."

"That this could be played out in the courtroom and not the press," Sonya said. "We do have the initial spin which is a definite victory. Let me make some phone calls and I'll call you back in a little while," Sonya said.

"Thanks again Sonya," Alex said appreciatively.


	23. Chapter 23

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! **

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 23**

"Hey Sonya," Olivia answered. "Putting you on speaker. Alex is just finishing drying her hair. "

"That's fine…actually my first question is for you Benson."

"Shoot," Olivia said.

"Ok, besides alcohol or sex give me a good stress releaser," Sonya quipped.

"Hmmm," Olivia laughed slightly. "That bad?"

"Actually probably not…I'm just pissed because I think we have a leak in the precinct. So give me a suggestion or two like I asked and then I'll fill you both in," Sonya said.

"Alex probably has some good ideas too," Olivia countered.

"No, Alex will be sending me to yoga, Pilates or tap or some relaxing, inner self crap."

"Pilates is quite the workout though actually," Olivia rebuked.

"Jesus, Benson are you really so pussy-whipped you can't answer the question on your own?"

"Ok," Olivia laughed. "Well since it is winter, I'd have to go with the punching bag, speed bag and a little kickboxing."

"That's more like it…I don't want to meditate I want to kick the shit out of something. So sometime this week you're going to meet me at a gym and teach me," Sonya said.

"I can do that," Olivia smiled. "Think it would do me some good as well. And we just checked, and there's nothing new online anywhere we looked."

"I think Moss is bluffing a bit and definitely fishing," Sonya said.

"Hey Sonya," Alex said cheerfully sitting on the bed next to Olivia. "So why do you think Moss is bluffing?"

"To start with Foster said when I called him that if and when they decide to go to the media we will definitely know it…won't be just one reporter poking around for information," Sonya replied.

"He said if?" Alex questioned.

"He did. He also suggested that someone in my office on our side might be leaking a little as a trial balloon to gauge media interest and circumvent any tactics he might deem necessary," Sonya said.

"What's your take on him so far?" Alex asked.

"I think he knows we have his client by the balls on what he did yesterday and a pretty strong case on the Herndon rape," Sonya said. "We're doing a voice line up Monday morning before our meeting and if Kelly is able to ID Reckell…"

"He knows that you're holding a pretty impressive hand with probably a few more cards coming," Olivia added.

"And Warner is working today…she loves you two…and tomorrow if she needs to, so I'll have results on everything that we can possibly have results on by my meeting with Foster Monday morning," Sonya said.

"Awe…we should bring her lunch," Olivia replied. "That's so sweet of her."

"Fuck Benson…I'm not saying the woman doesn't deserve some love…but you didn't even invite me over for breakfast," Sonya quipped. "I'm working and all I got was a dead bird from my dog."

"We had breakfast in bed Sonya…might have been a bit awkward," Alex laughed. "Besides I just went online and got you three months of yoga classes at my gym."

"Send those over to Warner," Sonya laughed. "Anyway…if Warner gets a DNA match with the rapes in Boston, I'm pretty certain that Foster is going to advise Reckell that his best chance of ever seeing daylight is a plea and a tearful allocution."

"But he's such an arrogant prick," Olivia countered. "He thinks he is the victim of other people's actions. I can't see him being contrite."

"If we had weak cases I would tend to agree with you Olivia," Sonya said. "And I am not suggesting that if he agrees to a plea an allocution will be with sincere remorse, but he will have to stand and state his crimes."

"I think with the evidence Reckell might go for a plea. Don't get me wrong…I hate him and if he were to be tested I wouldn't be surprised if he is a sociopath…but I do believe the one person he loves other than himself is Maggie," Alex said, twining her fingers with Olivia's. "I think he was too much of a coward to commit suicide…but I think he didn't kill me and didn't try to kill Olivia because of Maggie. I think he knew to do either would get him the death penalty."

"Maybe he didn't commit suicide because of Maggie, or maybe because he is a coward, or maybe because Phillip shot the gun out of his hand," Sonya said. "Phillip is convinced he was going to kill himself. I'm definitely trying to understand his motivators."

"I wonder if Phillip or Sydney talking to him could convince Josh to take a plea," Olivia suggested.

"So you two are really on board with a plea deal…I'm a bit surprised," Sonya said. "I thought you would both like the opportunity to testify. After what you did to Connors on the stand Alex…"

"If either case goes to trial, damn-straight I will be ready Sonya," Alex replied sternly. "But you know we wouldn't get much more time than a plea would bring and I think it would just feed into Josh's ego. I think his ego…wanting a last opportunity of some control is the biggest obstacle to a plea…not five years more or less in prison here."

"I think Alex is right…and it could take quite a long time for both trials and then possible appeals, and all the while whether the media interest is great or low, he still has a partial hold on our lives," Olivia sighed.

"I'm going to call Phillip in a little bit…checkin' in, see how he is doing…and without revealing too much try to get a feel on if he thinks Maggie is what might make Josh deal," Sonya said. "This may sound totally out there, but what about some possible reverse psychology from the mother. You know Josh feeling so wronged, betrayed, abandoned all that BS he believes mommy did to him…"

"If she could convince him that by not accepting responsibility for his actions how wronged, betrayed and abandoned Maggie will feel," Alex interrupted.

"Well even with admission and accepting responsibility…Maggie is going to still feel abandoned, betrayed, and wronged," Olivia countered. "Her father is just a fucked up, evil piece of shit. I know that feeling too well."

"Babe, I'm not trying…" Alex squeezed Olivia's hand tighter. "I'm just trying to figure out his psyche…to hopefully spare us from having a continued hold on our lives."

"Liv, Alex," Sonya said softly. "I'm going to call George too. I will call you again later. Try to just forget about this for at least a few hours. But do stay away from the ME's office too…if we have a leak I don't want anything more out there…"

"And since it is evidence from our case…my apartment, I guess we probably shouldn't be dropping by the lab while it is being tested," Olivia surmised.

#-#

"You doing okay babe?" Olivia asked as she slid behind Alex on the bed and wrapped her arms and legs around her.

"I think Sonya is right. We should just try to take a break from this case for a few hours at least," Alex said. "Yesterday I was thinking one thing about what Josh might have been thinking, today something different…like I'm really ever going to understand that fucker…and if he says what he would have done…would I believe him anyway…would he believe himself?"

'I know babe," Olivia said, kissing Alex tenderly on her cheek. "You want to go somewhere and get some lunch? We should probably clear out for a little so housekeeping can come in."

"Good idea. How about we get some lunch and I'd like to buy some clothes…not many…just like another sweatshirt," Alex started.

"Babe, that's fine. I felt at the time I was throwing a lot of stuff in the bag at the apartment…but there really isn't that much in there," Olivia smiled.

"And then maybe we can go see a movie," Alex said.

"That would be good," Olivia replied.

"Anything you've been wanting to see?"

"Well _Conviction_ but…"

"Babe," Alex shook her head and grinned. "As good as Hilary is…I was thinking something a little lighter and not dealing with the criminal justice system."

"I know…that was coming after the but I started to say," Olivia smiled. "I will let you pick. I just want to be with you."

"I love my sappy detective," Alex murmured, pressing her lips to Olivia's.


	24. Chapter 24

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! **

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 24**

**Sunday Afternoon**

"Not another phone call," Olivia moaned.

"I thought you said you were at least temporarily satisfied," Alex grinned down at Olivia who was resting her head on Alex's bare lap. "I can talk on the phone naked, babe."

"It has been nice getting a lot of calls from old friends," Olivia said as Alex picked up and looked at the display screen on her phone. "Do you know who it is?"

"Area code 563…that's Iowa," Alex said, causing Olivia to arch a curious eyebrow.

"Time in WPP in Wisconsin…had a friend across the state line in Dubuque," Alex replied.

"Isn't Syd…" Olivia started as Alex answered the call. "Hello, Alex Cabot."

"Hello Alex. It is Sydney Reckell…well soon to be Sydney Shoffner again. I…I am so sorry for what Josh did to you and Olivia," Sydney said nervously and hurriedly.

"Sydney thank you, but you are in no way responsible for Josh's actions," Alex said firmly trying to reassure her.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. I told him before he made bail on the rape that I was done. Fuck…I can't believe I married a rapist," Sydney stammered. "I mean he hit me once soon after we were married…but he was drunk…he never did again and so I thought despite all his other controlling ways…I don't know…stupid excuses for him…thinking I could change him."

"Sydney the important thing is that you made the right decision now for you and for Maggie," Alex replied calmly. "Syd, Olivia is right here with me…can I put you on speaker phone so she can talk to you too?"

"Yes," Sydney sighed trying to regain her composure.

"Hey Sydney," Olivia said softly, sitting up and snuggling into Alex's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Olivia," Sydney gasped. "I know that I made the right decision leaving now…finally…but I still feel so guilty. When I told him I was leaving, that it was over and I was going back home to the Midwest…he blamed you and you too Olivia. Said awful things about the both of you…I should have called you and warned you," Sydney said.

"Sydney you are a victim too…don't go blaming yourself. Just like Alex said, I am glad you and Maggie are safe and…"

"He called me this morning from Rikers. My dad took the call," Sydney said. "He apologized to my dad…said he just snapped with all the stress with what he did to you two…but he wasn't going to hurt either of you." Alex sighed and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"So he just snapped with three rapes we know of too…like that is an excuse anyway," Olivia mumbled louder than she intended.

"He told my dad that he didn't rape those women," Sydney said firmly. "But that's when my mother grabbed the phone and screamed at him and told him he was a lying piece of shit and he better accept responsibility for his crimes."

"So what do you want to happen Sydney?" Olivia asked.

"I have a divorce attorney so that is definitely happening. I have no clue how to explain this all now or even when she gets older to Maggie," Sydney said. "How do I tell my daughter that the man she adores…her daddy is a rapist who almost murdered a cop and an ADA."

"Sydney my…" Olivia started.

"Sydney," Alex forcefully interrupted, shaking her head at Olivia, "there are many resources out there, support groups, counseling. I'm not saying this is going to be easy, but Liv and I have both worked with a lot of victims. Victims who have walked through horrendous things and are not only surviving but thriving."

"He wants a relationship with Maggie," Sydney sighed. "But I don't know if it is good for her to even receive letters from him. My parents took Maggie to see Santa at the local mall…that's why I thought I would call now…I told my dad…and my mom agrees that there's no way he has any contact unless he finally stops blaming everybody else for his problems. I can't have him filling Maggie's head with lies."

"I agree with you there," Olivia said. "But I agree with your mom. It isn't enough to just stop blaming other people he also has to admit to what he has done and accept the responsibility and the punishment."

"That's what Phillip told him too. He went to see him today. First thing Josh did was whine to Phillip about only shooting him in the arm," Sydney said.

"So he wanted Phillip to kill him," Alex questioned.

"No, Phillip said he told him if he was going to have a pity party for himself he was going to leave," Sydney replied. "Phillip told him that if he wanted any chance of having family…any family contact including with Maggie he best plead guilty and spare everybody involved anymore of his bullshit."

"Love Phillip," Alex smiled.

"Me too," Sydney said. "I certainly married the wrong man in that family," Sydney laughed a little. "Not that I'm not happy for Brittney. She is great with Phillip…she's great."

"We get ya," Olivia laughed. "Trust me we are definitely in the unofficial Phillip fan club. He's going to make a great cop, husband, father…whatever he wants to do and be."

"And continue to be a great uncle to Maggie," Sydney said.

"And you know from what Phillip has said there are a lot of fine Reckell's who would love the opportunity to have you and Maggie in their lives," Olivia said.

"I tried so hard to get him to mend fences with his family…if he couldn't do it…then at least let me for Maggie's sake. He wouldn't hear of it…but I still sent them pictures of Maggie with just short little notes on how she was doing," Sydney sighed. "Now that I'm away from him…I just can't believe how stupid I was for ever getting involved with him, let alone marrying the bastard."

"But you wouldn't have Maggie without him," Alex countered. "And as you know she is one precious child. She won me over that first day we met in the hall."

"She colored you both a picture. It was her idea," Sydney said nearly sobbing. "She was excited to come see grandma and grandpa but she wanted to say goodbye to you two. I mailed it yesterday."

"And it will be proudly displayed by the ones she first made for us," Alex said, dabbing at a fresh tear on her cheek.

"Lord," Sydney breathed heavily. "I call you two trying to apologize for something you really can't even apologize for and you two once again end up making me feel so much better."

"Just take it one day at a time Sydney…We will all get through this as long as we accept help when we need it from the ones we love," Olivia said, squeezing Alex's hand.

"Thank you so much," Sydney said. "Would it be okay if I call you again sometime…and so Maggie can say hello?"

"Absolutely," Alex said.

#-#

"Mom," Josh said as the correctional officer escorted him to the table where the tall, lean, striking brunette was seated.

"Josh," Patricia responded evenly, but did not stand to greet her son. Josh sat in the chair on the opposite side of the oblong table.

"I didn't expect you would come visit me," Josh said surprised.

"And with all you have done…you're right…you shouldn't have expected me to visit," she sighed. "But I am your mother."

"So you will help me then?" he quizzed curiously.

"You're right that I wronged you Josh," Patricia smirked. "And I will help you if you are willing to accept it."

"Of course," he smiled. "I know I shouldn't have treated you the way I did…for so long."

"So you are right on two things so far," Patricia said firmly. "What about the way you have treated your father and your sister? And my wife?"

"My disagreements with dad and Beth are separate. And I will never accept that woman as your wife," Josh fumed.

"You know that wife of mine was the one who drove us down here…who convinced me to come," Patricia said sternly, her eyes locked with her son's.

"But you just admitted that you wronged me and now you're taking it back," Josh stammered.

"Josh I didn't wrong you by being true to myself, by marrying a wonderful woman and maintaining a wonderful friendship with your father…I wronged you by enabling you as a child…letting you have your way…spoiling you to the point of you feeling entitled to whatever you wanted when you wanted," Patricia said tersely.

"Oh so you are still excusing tearing up the family…living a lie and then humiliating me and dad and Beth," Josh argued.

"Now you suddenly care about dad's and Beth's feelings?" Patricia chuckled sarcastically. "It just might take every year behind bars that you have coming before you learn to stop trying to manipulate and control others and stop lying to yourself."

"I thought you said you were here to help me," Josh growled.

"I am Josh. You're a grown man and I can't make you do something now like I often should have done when you were a boy. I am not responsible for your evil acts and no one other than you is," Patricia said, her voice not faltering in the slightest.

"But…" Josh started.

"No buts Joshua. I have no idea if you ever want to see me again and if you choose to get up and go back to your cell and pout like you are a child…I guarantee you that you won't…However, as the mother who you claim betrayed you, abandoned you and embarrassed you among other things…"

"What's your point?"

"My point is this Joshua…if you as my son despise me so much for what I did…what the fuck do you think your daughter is going to think of you? And Josh what I know you have done and what you are additionally accused of doing can in no way be compared to my sexuality…falling in love with and marrying Samantha," Patricia said.

"What's the point…After what I did Friday, there's no way Maggie would ever want to see me," Josh mumbled, his eyes focused on the table.

"So you want to die a bitter, angry, lonely man…that is your choice too Josh. Just like what you have done criminally was your choice and only your fault," Patricia said softly. "You'll never be able to take back what you have done…but you still can do some good in your life."

"Like what…make license plates," Josh chuckled sarcastically.

"You can start by not hurting your family, friends and most importantly right now your victims any further. Confess to your crimes, apologize to the victims and accept responsibility," Patricia sighed.

"I'm going to be in prison a very long time," Josh said softly.

"And son you deserve to be. What you did will be with your victims for the rest of their lives…they will never forget. I know everything you are accused of…and I still love you," Patricia said, fighting back tears. "But this will be the last you ever see me or hear from me and I know your father and Beth feel the same way…unless you become a better man. If you choose not to, then I will have to conclude that it is not just your crimes that are evil."

"Mom," Josh said looking up from the table. "If I…"

"Reckell," the correctional officer called loudly walking to the table. "Time is up."

#_#

**I hope it wasn't too difficult to read Sydney's ramblings-was just trying to convey her state of mind and all the emotions pouring through her. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! The comments mean so much!**

.


	25. Chapter 25

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! **

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 25**

"Well Mr. Foster with that voice ID I'm thinking the people are holding a full house and your client is showing a two and seven," Sonya quipped after Munch escorted Kelly Herndon from the viewing room. "Think the two and seven mean 27 or more years if you and your client choose to go to trial in both cases."

"Give me a few minutes with my client. And you know Ms. Paxton I've had both cases less than 72 hours so there's plenty of discovery…"

"Sonya. And what you will discover counselor is a mountain of evidence, and witnesses with irreproachable credibility on the prosecution side, including members of your client's family," Sonya replied. "And of course you already know the DNA results from Massachusetts."

"Yes and I have yet to tell my client Sonya," he responded. "I'm going to meet with my client now and then I will come to your office for our meeting."

"I'll just wait here at the precinct. Plenty of rooms for us to meet here as well," Sonya smiled.

"You're very sure of yourself," Foster smiled.

"I am, but I am even more sure of the evidence we have against your client for the rape of Kelly Herndon and then top that off with holding an ADA hostage and…"

"I haven't had enough time for full discovery yet," Foster quipped, "But I am aware of the charges counselor."

"Just wanted to help out," Sonya laughed. "Oh and it was good that you and Trevor Langan met earlier. I'm sure he told you that the top divorce attorney in his firm is representing Sydney Reckell."

#-#

"What are you looking at so intently?" Olivia said plopping on the bed after showering.

"Apartment listings from my agent," Alex said turning the laptop so Olivia could see better.

"Anything good?" Olivia asked rubbing lotion over her calves and thighs, further opening the loosely tied robe she was wearing. "Apartment wise," Olivia smirked, following Alex's gaze.

"Yes," Alex laughed. "And don't act all innocent…you brought the lotion out here from the bathroom."

"Did I?" Olivia winked. "Maybe since you wouldn't take a shower with me…"

"And I only didn't because I didn't want to miss if Sonya or Don called," Alex countered, slipping the robe off Olivia's shoulders and down her arms.

"And since you are looking at apartments, I'm concluding that they didn't and you could have honored my request," Olivia replied.

"Not necessarily," Alex smiled trying to pull the small bottle of lotion from Olivia's hand. "Because the shower length would have been doubled…you know how long it takes for me to wash my hair."

"So that would have been the only reason the time of the shower would have increased," Olivia queried, wrapping her fingers snugly around the bottle and extending her arm away from Alex's grasp.

"I don't know," Alex smirked, setting the laptop on the nightstand and then wrapping her legs around Olivia's waist and sliding onto her lap. "I probably should shave my legs again…so that would have taken some extra time too."

"I don't know, this one feels perfectly smooth," Olivia teased, running the fingers of her free hand up Alex's calf, over her knee and stopping at mid-thigh. "Any other mitigating factors counselor," Olivia smiled, sliding her hand from Alex's thigh and squeezing some lotion into her palm. She flipped the bottle out of Alex's immediate reach and rubbed the lotion in her palms before sliding her hands to her front and massaging the lotion across toned abs.

"I'm not sure I know what you're insinuating," Alex smiled as she quickly discarded her white tank top and then reached around Olivia stretching for the lotion, her breasts pressing into Olivia's chest and her silk covered core sliding up her abdomen.

"Oh but I think you do," Olivia moaned, cupping Alex's breasts and lying back on the bed.

"Mmmm, maybe a little," Alex sighed, meeting Olivia's lips and pressing a thigh between her legs. "God baby," Alex purred breaking the kiss. "You know how hot it gets me, how close to the edge I get just feeling how wet you are for me." Olivia arched her hips into Alex's thigh needing more contact.

"Alex please," Olivia growled, sliding her hands down the blonde's back and pulling her hips into her.

"You want me to fuck you…fuck you hard babe?" Alex moaned as she sucked and bit at Olivia's pulse point and further down her neck.

"God yes…," Olivia gasped, pulling at Alex's silk panties. "Baby I want…"

"What do you want gorgeous…anything you want…and obviously you want these gone," Alex said tossing her panties on the floor.

Olivia freed her arms from the robe, leaving the garment on the covers as she slid across the bed until her head was resting on a pillow near the headboard. She ran the tip of her tongue over her lips, admiring Alex's naked form.

"Baby," Olivia sighed, "I want to taste you, suck on your clit, thrust my tongue inside you as you fuck me."

"Oh fuck Liv," Alex sighed, sliding her hand to her own center and three fingers between her soaked folds. She crawled up the bed slowly trailing the tips of her coated fingers along Olivia's inner thigh. Olivia's legs trembled from Alex's touch and her hips bucked as the fingers continued higher. Alex straddled Olivia, her thighs pressing along the sides of Olivia breasts. Olivia spread her legs further as Alex's fingertips teased at her entrance.

"God Alex," Olivia growled, placing her hands on Alex's hips and guiding her swollen and soaked center closer to her lips. Alex plunged three fingers inside Olivia's tight velvet walls, grabbing the headboard with her other hand as she lowered her throbbing core to Olivia's eager tongue and lips.

Olivia focused her lips and tongue on Alex's swollen, pulsating nub, sucking harder and moaning louder as Alex thrust faster, deeper and harder inside her.

"Oh fuck Liv…you feel so good…so fuckin' good inside," Alex cried, throwing her head back and gripping the headboard even tighter. "Stroke me faster if you want it harder," she moaned, and immediately felt Olivia's talented tongue respond.

"Fuck…" Alex screamed, her palm slapping against Olivia's sex with each furious thrust. "I'm so close baby." Olivia tightened her grip on Alex's hips, the flat of her tongue pressing between Alex's folds, and then under and over the nub of bundled nerves. Alex felt Olivia's release so close and she curled her fingers in that spot…and just as Olivia felt the first wave of her orgasm crash into her she plunged her tongue inside Alex and drank her offering as her lover writhed above her.

#-#

"It's Sonya," Alex said, looking at her phone, her head still snuggled on Olivia's chest.

"I think I can speak coherently again babe," Olivia smiled.

"Morning Sonya," Alex answered enthusiastically while pressing the speaker icon.

"Good morning," Olivia added.

"I really thought this morning that if you didn't answer my call you'd at least call me back within five minutes," Sonya questioned.

"You called before," Alex said surprised.

"Yes, about twenty minutes ago…tried your phone too Benson," Sonya quipped.

Alex looked at Olivia trying not to laugh.

"Oh shit. I guess I left my phone on vibrate," Alex quipped. "And Liv…Liv went down for breakfast."

"I bet she did," Sonya laughed. "How was it detective?"

"Very, very good," Olivia blushed, playfully slapping Alex on the shoulder. "But I'm thinking you must have some news for us."

"Kelly ID'd Reckell definitively and right away in the voice line up," Sonya said. "And I had a brief, fun little chat with Foster before he went to meet with Reckell."

"So do you think he is open to a deal?" Alex queried.

"Well considering his strongest rebuke of the possibility seems to be only that he has had both cases less than 72 hours…I'm thinking the odds are in our favor," Sonya replied. "I'm waiting here at the precinct for him to meet with me. We got Reckell here now…would really prefer to cut a deal here than to have to dedicate a trip to Rikers to meet with the bastard."

"Good point," Olivia said.

"Oh and for added measure he knows that Sydney now is being represented by the best divorce lawyer at Trevor's firm," Sonya laughed. "Trevor told Foster that and I reminded Foster of that fact after the lineup."

"Lot of money that Josh probably doesn't have for two trials to begin with and certainly not with divorce proceedings…very nice Sonya," Alex laughed.

"Just figuring it might be something Josh might take into consideration…not that there aren't good public defenders but…And you already know about the DNA matches from the Boston cases."

"So Sonya you have dinner plans tonight?" Alex asked.

"Um let me review my non-existent social life for a minute…that would be no I don't."

"Good, then we're going to take you out for dinner," Alex said.

"Well thanks, but you both know this job. I don't know what is going to happen four hours from now."

"Sonya you're going to have to eat and not that I want to, but nobody has said anything about me coming back to work yet, so pretty flexible schedule," Olivia said.

"And I don't have any pressing work, so if it is dinner at nine or 10 that is what it will be," Alex added. "We could be going through a media circus right now and thankfully we aren't and you get a lot of credit for that."

"Thanks. Dinner sounds great. Going to meet with Foster now. I'll call you later," Sonya said quickly, nodding to Reckell's attorney.

"Thanks…Good luck," Alex said.

"This is good news," Alex smiled, kissing Olivia softly on the cheek. "I'm going to shower now. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure," Olivia smiled. "And then let's go get some breakfast."


	26. Chapter 26

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! **

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 26**

"Ummm…do you have peach iced tea?" Olivia asked the waitress softly.

"No, only in the summer months," the waitress smiled, "but we do have raspberry along with sweet tea."

"I'll have raspberry tea," Olivia said.

"Me too," Alex quickly followed.

Sonya smirked and looked at the waitress.

"Dear, could you hold on those tea orders and give us just a minute?" Sonya smiled.

"Sure, I'll…I'll just give you a couple of minutes," the waitress said somewhat perplexed as she walked away from the table.

"Ladies as much as I appreciate your consideration," Sonya chuckled. "When was the last time either of you ordered raspberry tea with Italian food…talk about ruining some pasta."

"You know Sonya," Olivia started. "It's not like my mother ever made a serious attempt at getting sober…hell for the longest time she wouldn't even acknowledge she might overdo it a little. So you know, I applaud you for getting help and if not having a beer with my lasagna…"

"Liv thanks, and I do appreciate that so much, but I am fine if you have a few beers and Alex if you want wine," Sonya smirked. "Bourbon in front of me…still not a good idea."

"You're sure Sonya, because really I don't mind," Alex added.

"Actually Cabot I think it would be a hoot to see you buzzed, so order a bottle of wine," Sonya remarked. "Besides if you look around a lot of these other dinner patrons are partaking," Sonya said trying to gain their waitress' attention.

"Alex still uses the big words and doesn't slur…just speaks much slower when she's buzzed," Olivia interjected.

"Oh shut up," Alex laughed. "I think my big phrase Friday night was mother fucker, instead of just fucker in reference to Josh."

"Well the plea is on the table, like I said on the phone, until Wednesday at 5 p.m.," Sonya said. "Wish I could have gotten it today, but my gut says they'll take it. Reckell was actually calm, almost submissive in our meeting today."

"So do you think we will be able to call Phillip soon?" Olivia asked. "I mean if Josh accepts the plea…we can right?"

"Once everything is signed, sealed and he actually pleads and allocates…yes. But if you want to before that let's schedule a meeting and make sure Don or I are present," Sonya said. "Phillip understands though. I talked to him today and he is going to Rikers tomorrow to visit with Josh. Of course he wants him to plea."

"So I understand Foster didn't want to jeopardize a plea by going to the media at this point about us," Alex said, "but Kurt Moss obviously got some information and yet nothing in their paper."

"You know I certainly underestimated a lot of people in the One-Six the first time I was around, of course I also had a serious case of 'don't you know who I think I am' back then," Sonya smirked. "But I certainly underestimated Don Cragen in not only skills and knowledge, but also loyalty, humility, and empathy. He's a good man, a very good man."

"So what did he say or do to keep Kurt quiet?" Olivia smiled.

"Ah," Sonya smiled. "That's where the humility comes in…something I still have a long way to go on yet. He won't tell me…just told me it was taken care of…oh and not to tell you two that it was him."

"He's a great captain and we're lucky to have so many great people there who care about us," Olivia sighed appreciatively.

"I actually went with Don to his AA home group meeting today at lunch. It was great…met so many new people," Sonya smiled.

#-#

**Tuesday afternoon**

"I love the Waldorf, but it is kind of nice to be home," Alex sighed, sorting through her mail.

"You know there's no chance of Josh getting out," Olivia said softly, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist from behind. "Are you sure you want to move?"

"I thought we were moving?" Alex questioned hesitantly.

"Babe," Olivia said pressing a reassuring kiss to Alex's neck, "I do want to live together whether that is here or one of the places we looked at online or a place we haven't seen yet."

Alex turned in Olivia's arms and placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders.

"I would like to stay here," Alex sighed. "But, I just don't know how I am going to cope. I don't know if I'll be fine in here," she said gesturing with her arms, "but freak out every time I walk past 12C."

"I'm sure there will be new tenants in that apartment soon," Olivia smiled slightly and Alex laughed.

"I know and they'll probably be perfectly fine people…and hopefully in their 80s and the man has a walker or at least has to use a cane," Alex joked. "I just don't know..."

"Hey, it's fine…let's just see how we do tonight," Olivia said softly, stroking Alex's cheek. "And if tonight is okay we'll see how we do here tomorrow and tomorrow night. Besides, I was the one that had the nightmare Friday night."

"I just really liked living here. And I felt pretty safe here…and it pisses me off that he took that away from me," Alex said tersely. "And you know what else pisses me off…he took that feeling away from Maggie too. I mean it's that and I know it might sound weird but I'm mad that he deprived me of Maggie."

"Alex…hon…I understand. Maggie tugged at my heartstrings from the start too. And when Sydney said she made us another card or picture, even though her life has been…I had to fight back tears," Olivia said, stroking a hand through Alex's blonde locks.

#-#

"Hey Munch what's up?" Olivia answered her iPhone.

"Liv," he said softly, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Sonya is being transported to Mercy General…Reckell stabbed her in the thigh with a shiv."

"What…holy fuck…didn't they search him…fuck how is she doing?" Olivia yelled, instantly drawing Alex's attention from the bedroom.

"He got her in the upper thigh. She was conscious at Rikers, but captain said a lot of blood loss…but there is some good news," Munch sighed. "Elliot shot and killed Reckell when he went to stab her a second time. I'm headed to the hospital now."

"El is okay right?"

"Yes…Liv he is fine. He'll be at the hospital as soon as he is done with his statement," Munch said.

"Ok John, we'll be there in a few. Thank you for calling," Olivia sighed.

"Liv what the fuck happened?" Alex demanded as Olivia ended the call.

"We need to go to the hospital babe," Olivia tried to say calmly even though her heart was racing and her pulse pounding. "Sonya was stabbed by Reckell with a shiv in the upper thigh. Elliot shot and killed Reckell."

Alex quickly slid on her boots and Olivia grabbed their jackets from the closet.

"Fuck, where are my keys…I thought they were on the counter," Alex yelled.

"Babe, I got 'em," Olivia said swiping the keys off the dining room table. They ran down the hall to the elevator and quickly out the front door, Olivia pulling out her badge as she yelled and whistled for a taxi.

"Mercy General…and as fast as you can get there," Olivia commanded the cab driver.

"Police business detective?" the driver queried as he caught a closer glimpse of Olivia's badge.

"Yes, it is," Olivia responded, grasping Alex's hand as they sat next to each other as the driver pulled away from the curb.

"God Liv," Alex gasped, her hand shaking under Olivia's. "If he got her in the femoral artery…"

"I know babe, but if he would have…Munch said she was conscious when they loaded her on the bus," Olivia tried to reassure.

"Was Munch there?"

"I don't think so," Olivia said. "Think just El and Sonya went over to Rikers."

"I don't get it…just two hours ago Sonya said they were going there…that Foster said there were just a few points on the plea they wanted to discuss," Alex murmured.

"I know babe…John didn't have much information," Olivia said softly.

"Liv…she can't die…she just can't die," Alex mumbled, choking back tears.

"I know…I should have shot the fucker Friday…but I'm glad El did today."

"I'm glad he did too," Alex sighed. "I wonder if he never intended to agree to the plea…that it wasn't a ploy along. You know Sonya pissed him off the first time he was brought in about the rape."

"I don't know sweetie…and we may never know…he was a sick fuck…but he's gone now, he can't hurt anyone else," Olivia said.

"God Liv…maybe I shouldn't have laughed at that Cabot Curse headline," Alex gasped, searching through her purse for Kleenex.

"This is not your fault Alex," Olivia said sternly. "Once again it is Josh and only Josh to blame."


	27. Chapter 27

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! **

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 27**

"There's Munch," Alex said pointing towards the triage area of the emergency room. "He's pacing…that isn't a good sign."

"He's on the phone babe…and you know he isn't going to sit in a human petri dish of a waiting room," Olivia tried to reassure.

"True…he's not big on germs," Alex agreed.

"Yes, Mrs. Paxton, the police officer is already on his way. He'll come to your door to get you. And then when you get here he'll walk you in to where I'm at," Munch said.

"Sonya's mom?" Olivia queried as Munch ended the call.

"Yeah…she lives in Brooklyn and doesn't seem to hear too well…but perfectly lucid when she does," Munch replied.

"So any news on Sonya? And where is everyone else?" Alex questioned.

"I talked to the two EMTs that brought her in and they said she remained conscious, her vitals were strong and she dropped a few f-bombs when they were trying to start an IV," Munch smiled. "No updates from the staff here yet."

"That's encouraging," Olivia smirked. "I still don't understand how this happened."

"Honestly, I don't what went wrong either," Munch sighed. "But obviously something went wrong. Captain just told me what I already told you and to get over here. To call you and Alex and make sure Sonya's mom was notified and got here."

"Sonya had called and let us know that she and Elliot were going over to meet with Josh and his attorney," Alex remarked. "She said all indications were just a few loose ends on the plea."

"I know," Munch agreed. "Captain told Fin to head over there with a cage car for transport. They were going to bring him to the precinct and hold him overnight there and Donnelly was going to hear the plea in the morning."

"Munch, how's Paxton?" Fin yelled almost running to the trio. "I've been callin' you. Why haven't you picked up?"

"EMTs said she was conscious the whole way in, strong vitals…and we haven't heard anything yet since then. I didn't answer your calls because I was on the phone with Sonya's mother," Munch said calmly.

"And in the five minutes since he's been off the phone he's been talking to us," Alex said firmly.

"Sorry…it's just all fucked up. At least the bastard is dead though," Fin declared.

"How did it happen? Do you know how he got the shiv?" Olivia questioned.

"They're investigating about the shiv. Doubt we'll find out the answer to that," Fin sighed.

"Why the hell didn't the COs search him?" Alex demanded.

"They said they did a pat down before they brought him from the cell and had searched all the cells on his block earlier this morning," Fin answered.

"Covering their asses," Munch mumbled.

"Excuse me…Are you Detective Munch?" a male voice called.

"I am…and these are my colleagues," Munch said, drawing a slight smirk from the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Jensen and Ms. Paxton…Sonya said…I could provide an update to any detectives out here…even if you were ordered to be here," he said drawing laughter from Alex, Olivia and Munch.

"So she's going to be okay then right?" Fin interrupted.

"Yes, she'll be fine. We rinsed and cleansed the wound, explored for any foreign matter or dead tissue under the skin and then stitched her up. We gave her a pint of blood and she still has an IV going. Should be able to release her in a few hours," the doctor said.

"Can we go see her?" Olivia asked.

"Two at a time," the doctor responded.

"I need to go first and alone," Fin barked.

"What's going on partner?" Munch said grabbing Fin's arm.

"Stabler and I both owe her an apology. And since he can't be here yet…he asked me to deliver his if there was the opportunity…and thank God there is," Fin grumbled.

"I'm sure it's not…" Olivia started.

"The fuck it's not," Fin stammered. "And I know you won't be able to convince your partner he wasn't at fault either."

"Fin, what the hell happened?" Olivia shouted.

"Not now Liv," Fin turned his head as he walked with the doctor.

"You really don't know anything Munch?" Olivia questioned again.

"No I don't Liv," Munch said tersely. "I've told you that at least twice now."

"C'mon you two," Alex said squeezing Olivia's hand. "The important thing Sonya is going to be okay."

"I know," Olivia sighed. "I just…"

"What…don't think the infallible Elliot Stabler could have fucked up?" Munch said sarcastically.

"Munch you want some coffee or anything? We're going to the cafeteria a minute," Alex said tugging on Olivia's hand.

"A coffee would be great Alex…thank you," Munch said. "Liv…"

"Save it John," Olivia stammered, freeing her hand from Alex's as she and Alex walked away.

"What…now you're mad at me too," Alex pressed, looking at Olivia as they walked.

"No…I'm sorry babe. I just can't believe he said that," Olivia sighed.

"You all don't need to be attacking each other…We are all just stressed out."

#-#

"Thanks Alex," Munch said taking the coffee from her hand. "Liv, Elliot is in with Sonya now too."

"John, I'm sorry."

"Me too Liv," Munch replied.

"Liv, Alex glad you're here," Cragen said walking towards the trio. "What's the word on Sonya?"

"She's going to be fine captain," Munch replied. "Should be released in a few hours. And an officer should be here with her mom in a few minutes.

"Good. Once Mrs. Paxton gets here John, you can go home," Cragen said. "But make sure you're in the office by 7:30 tomorrow."

"Liv," Cragen said, turning towards Olivia and Alex. "You think you'll be ready to come back to work Thursday? I'm a little short on detectives right now."

"Sure," Olivia nodded. "So what happened?"

"I still don't know how or when Reckell got the shiv…but Elliot didn't follow protocol and almost got our ADA killed," Cragen said querulously. "And don't you even think about even bending any rules when you come back."

"I'm glad Reckell's dead Don," Alex said softly.

"Me too Alex…but I just," Cragen stopped, noticing Fin and Elliot approaching. "Fin I need a word with you before you leave. Liv, 7:30 in my office Thursday morning. I'm going to see Sonya now. Elliot, Donnelly is on her way and you might want to be gone before she gets here."

"I'll wait here for you captain," Fin said as Cragen walked away to see Sonya.

"Damn, he's pissed," Munch muttered.

"El, what happened? Let's go talk," Olivia said softly.

"No, let's all go talk please," Elliot sighed. "This is all on me. So I want you all to hear it," he said looking at Alex, Olivia, Munch and Fin. "Nobody was in the little waiting room down the hall by the lobby entrance."

"Then let's all go there," Alex said.

"I got sloppy and Josh seized the opportunity to stab Sonya," Elliot started as they walked into the small room. "I was there when the bastard was confessing to everything and they went through the plea. I was stupid enough to think he actually felt some remorse."

"Ok," Munch said, nodding.

"Well that all gets done and then we take him to the control building and I retrieve my weapon and everything there and two COs have Reckell and he is in shackles. And I called Fin and I thought he said he was outside, but he actually said he'd be there in five," Elliot sighed.

"El, you didn't give Reckell the shiv," Olivia countered.

"But I gave him the opportunity to use it Liv. Whether Fin said outside or in five I should have never taken Reckell out the control building secure area without Fin, but I chose to do so. And you all know that little hallway right before you exit the building."

"Of course," Alex replied.

"Well my phone rang and in that split second I looked down at it, he spun from my grasp and into Sonya, pushing her into the wall. His hands were shackled in front and so when he bent down I thought he was just trying to get momentum to push me off his back…but the shiv must have been in his shoe because when he came up that is when I heard Sonya scream and then I saw the shiv and the blood and I moved to the side of Reckell and shot him in the head."

"Elliot you should have waited for Fin…that's true," Munch said. "But you know he probably would have used it on one of us when you got him to the precinct. Wherever he had it stashed he obviously could reach it."

"That may be true, but it was because I was careless that he did it when he did…and I should have been the one to pay for it not Sonya," Elliot sighed.

"Fin why are you blaming yourself for this?" Munch asked.

"He shouldn't be. Like I said this is all on me," Elliot answered.

"She's going to be okay, El," Olivia said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, she will be…but she shouldn't be in there in the first place," Elliot said testily.

"You're right on that Detective Stabler," Liz Donnelly proclaimed entering the room. "And Detective Benson I imagine you wouldn't be so consoling and forgiving of his stupidity and incompetence if Reckell had stabbed a different ADA."

"Munch aren't you supposed to be waiting for Mrs. Paxton?" Donnelly questioned.

"Yes, I am," Munch said, quickly stepping out of the room.

"Fin, you didn't fuck up. I talked to Cragen earlier, so stop beating yourself up for how you might have been able to prevent something you didn't cause and should have never happened," Donnelly finished, turning and walking out of the room.


	28. Chapter 28

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! **

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 28**

"Sonya dear, please just stay with me a few days."

"Mom, I do, I appreciate the offer, but I'll be fine and I have Sadie," Sonya said, squeezing her mother's hand as the gray haired woman sat next to her hospital bed.

Alex and Olivia could hear Sonya's voice as they neared her room. They stopped just outside the partially opened door, pondering whether they should knock or just wait until there was a lull in conversation.

"Now who's Sadie? You didn't tell me you were seeing anyone. I know you like your privacy, but…"

"Mom, mom, mom," Sonya exclaimed. "Sadie is my dog. I told you a few weeks ago I got a dog."

Alex and Olivia both smirked. Alex covering her mouth with her hand trying to muffle her laughter. "Munch said Mrs. Paxton is a little hard of hearing. Guess that's why Sonya is talking even louder than normal." Olivia said softly, leaning towards Alex.

"Oh, yes you did. Is it big or small? Fuzzy or short-haired? Does it yap?"

"Mom, I know you don't like dogs much…" Sonya laughed.

"It's not that I don't like them…ok I don't like the ones that yap…bark if you're going to bark…and you know some of the fuzzy ones make me sneeze…but hell I'm so old anymore and I can't hear worth shit, don't think I smell too well anymore…so maybe if I can't smell it I won't sneeze and if it isn't fuzzy," Mrs. Paxton rambled, drawing a smile from Sonya.

"We shouldn't be eavesdropping," Alex said softly, grinning widely. Olivia nodded and laughed.

"Mom, it is named Sadie and she's not fuzzy or really furry. She's small…a Chihuahua dachshund mix. I don't know if she likes cats, but she definitely likes birds, well dead birds…and I don't know if the one she put in my bed the other morning was a kill or a body drop, but you still have parakeets."

"But they're in a cage…except one day when I cleaned it, I forgot to close the door and the fuckers went flying around the house," Mrs. Paxton recalled.

"Alex, Olivia," Sonya called loudly, hearing the familiar laughs outside her room door. "Please just come in." Alex and Olivia both blushed slightly and struggled to regain their composure before meeting Mrs. Paxton.

"Hello Alex. Hello Olivia," Mrs. Paxton said enthusiastically as the duo entered the room. "Alex you are even prettier than in the picture I saw of you in the paper."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Paxton," Alex smiled.

"Alex Cabot, Olivia Benson this is my mother, Edna Paxton," Sonya said.

"Nice to meet you," Olivia replied. "Yes, it is very nice to meet you," Alex followed.

"You too ladies. Sonya, I'm hard of hearing…not senile. I know who they are," Mrs. Paxton finished looking at her daughter.

"Well they are right here mom. And you would have griped later if I didn't officially introduce you," Sonya retorted. Olivia looked at the ground suddenly feeling uncomfortable and wondering if Sonya's mother blamed them in any way for Sonya's stabbing.

"I'm sorry Alex and Olivia," Mrs. Paxton sighed. "Sonya, I was just meaning that I recognize Alex from the paper, from you telling me about the case…your co-workers and you just yelled Alex and Olivia and they walked in…so figured it out…and I'm an old lady sitting next to your bed so I'm thinking they know I'm your mother."

"Ok mom," Sonya shook her head and smiled.

"You two do make an adorable couple," Mrs. Paxton smiled at Olivia and Alex. "You know my neighbors are lesbians and they have been together 46 years…outlasted all the straight couples on the block…well I think Harry and Ruth would've always stayed together…they had been married 46 years too when he died last summer…kept taking Viagra even though he had heart problems…but he probably died happy."

"Lord, mom," Sonya blushed and Alex couldn't help but laugh. Olivia turned away pretending to cough as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"Alex, Olivia do you have any older lesbian friends? Sonya really needs to find someone. And she likes men too, but she's too old to give me a grandchild and I don't really see her with a man long term anyway," Mrs. Paxton quipped.

"We don't right now," Alex smiled, holding Olivia's hand. "But we should make some more friends and I think you are right…It would be fun to find a nice woman for your daughter to date."

"Hate you Cabot," Sonya mumbled softly looking towards Alex.

"I know," Alex smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Right now good…don't know what I'll be saying when the super pain meds wear off. I guess from what the doc said if you have to get stabbed, the wound I got isn't so bad…pretty clean in and out. Hoping to be out of here in an hour or two. Going to have to use crutches for a few days at least," Sonya stated.

"Why don't we go get Sadie and you can stay with us until you're feeling better and more mobile?" Alex queried.

Sonya looked towards her mom awaiting her reaction.

"I just don't want you to be your stubborn self and be alone while you recover, especially not since you have a dog now. I don't know how many times it needs to go out, but with you hobbled…"

"And I don't really want you taking IT," Sonya smirked at her mother, "out on the sidewalks when there is snow and ice."

"Then I guess the decision is made," Olivia smiled. "Mrs. Paxton I can go get my car and give you a ride home whenever you are ready."

"You don't have to do that dear. I live all the way up in Brooklyn. Took 30 minutes in the police car to get here, well 20 I made the officer stop at the drug store," Mrs. Paxton quipped. "I'll just get a cab back home."

"Mom," Sonya said incredulously. "You had the officer stop at the drug store…what the hell for?"

"I was out of my high blood pressure pills so I called this morning for the refill and was going to get them tomorrow when I go shopping with the other old people…you know that van that picks us up…some from the senior center…some from our homes…"

"Yes, I know," Sonya said urging her mother to get to the point.

"Well, I thought if you were hurt really bad I should make sure I had my pills so I wouldn't end up in a bed next to you or in the morgue," Mrs. Paxton concluded.

"Makes sense to me," Olivia smiled.

"See your best detective agrees with me. And Officer Roberts bought a Snickers and a Pepsi when we were in there…so I don't think he minded at all. And I offered him gas money."

"You didn't?" Sonya exclaimed.

"I did but he wouldn't take it so I have plenty of money with me to get a cab back home."

"Alex, Liv are you sure it would be too much of an imposition…wait I thought you two were at the Waldorf?" Sonya queried.

"We came back to my apartment this morning," Alex said. "And we really would like you to come and stay with us."

"Seriously Sonya," Olivia said reading Sonya's skeptical expression. "I mean through all of the shit that has happened the last 10-11 days there has been some good," Olivia said looking at Alex briefly and squeezing her hand tightly. "Alex and I finally got together and honestly it has been a great opportunity to get to know you personally…to become friends."

"It really has been," Alex added. "And Liv has to go back to work Thursday. It really would be nice to have some company."

"Ok," Sonya agreed. "Hopefully Sadie will behave or I'll just board her."

"Just board them both somewhere if they misbehave," Mrs. Paxton smirked.

#-##-##-##-#

**Rather short chapter compared to my usual, but have some real life things for a few hours. However, it is also Alexcabot89's birthday today and she has requested an A/O one shot so I am going to write that after my errands and hopefully have it up before the football game is over tonight, which will still be on AC89's birthday. Happy Birthday Alexcabot89 and many thanks for being such a faithful reader and reviewer of my stories! (And for finally starting to like Erin a little bit ****)**


	29. Chapter 29

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! Happy New Year all! **

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 29**

"Morning gorgeous," Olivia smiled, wrapping her arms around Alex from behind and kissing her softly on the neck. "How long have you been up?"

"Just long enough to make this coffee," Alex sighed, leaning back into Olivia's embrace. "I slept very well. Did you?"

"I did…I love you Alex Cabot."

"I love you too, but where did that come from?" Alex said, pouring a cup of coffee for Olivia and turning to hand it to her.

"Are you tired of hearing it already?" Olivia smirked.

"Never…not a chance babe. It was just the way you said it and you haven't even had a sip of coffee yet," Alex laughed.

"It was just so nice waking up in your bed again…"

"Our bed," Alex interrupted, giving Olivia a quick, soft kiss.

"Yes our bed," Olivia grinned. "I just woke up thinking that maybe now we can…I'm just glad that we don't have to worry about Josh Reckell anymore."

"A very nice thought," Alex smiled, sliding her hands under Olivia's sweatshirt and behind her back while pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Ouch," Olivia moaned, breaking the kiss and reaching down to rub her exposed calf. "Damn Sadie, you need to get those nails trimmed."

"I'm guessing she probably needs to go out," Alex chuckled, looking at the small dog wagging her tail at their feet. "I'll take her. I was thinking of going down the street to get some bagels anyway."

"What are you going to do with Sadie?"

"She's small and cute. I'll just bring her in Eddy's with me," Alex countered.

"Let me go throw some sweats on to protect my legs from Sadie and the cold and I'll go with you."

"But you look so good in those shorts," Alex purred.

"In or out?" Olivia winked while walking to the bedroom.

#-#

"George," Alex called enthusiastically as she Olivia and Sadie neared the entrance to her building.

"Miss….Alex, Olivia," George corrected himself, smiling. "So good to see you both. And who is the little one."

"Sadie," Alex smiled. "We have Sadie and her owner with us for a few days."

"So are…are you two doing okay?" George stammered slightly. "I'm glad that detective shot him."

"So are we," Olivia sighed. "The detective who shot him is my partner."

"I thought he looked familiar," George said. "They showed him on the news last night, but it was real quick, but then I saw his picture in the paper this morning."

"Lord, I'm out of it," Alex smirked. "I put my newspaper delivery on hold when we left. And didn't even think of it while we were out walking Sadie."

"I didn't either. I'll go get copies of each of the mornings quick. Sonya is probably going to want to read 'em too," Olivia said.

"Thanks babe. I'll wait for you inside. I want to talk to George anyway."

"You weren't here yesterday George," Alex commented as George opened the door for her as they entered the building. "Everything okay?"

"All good now," George said. "My wife had some doctors' appointments and I wanted to be there with her. But she's doing fine. Just some adjustments to some of her medications."

"Good to hear," Alex smiled.

"I want to let you know too Alex, that Sydney and Maggie and Sydney's parents will be arriving later this afternoon," George said quietly. "There will be movers coming as well. I think mostly tomorrow and Friday."

"Thank you George," Alex sighed. "I appreciate the heads-up. Olivia and I have no issues with Sydney. We even talked to her on the phone the other day. And certainly not with Maggie…poor kid."

"I agree," George said.

"They're getting here pretty quickly," Alex murmured, running a hand through her hair. "I mean it was just yesterday afternoon that Josh died."

"Ironically," George smirked. "They had already booked their plane tickets on Monday evening, Sydney said when I talked to her. Needed to meet with her divorce attorney and since she left in such a hurry before…"

"Yeah, makes sense," Alex replied. "And I imagine now, there will be at least some sort of service for Josh."

"Hey, why so serious?" Olivia questioned softly.

"George was just telling me that Sydney, her parents and Maggie will be coming in this afternoon for a few days. And some movers too," Alex replied.

"They were renting right?" Olivia queried.

"Yes, and there's still a pretty good waiting list for two bedroom, two bath apartments in this building," George said. "I'll check to see who the top few are."

"Well I'm sure the Reckell's application looked sparkling too," Alex smirked.

"Alex if I or anyone here would have…" George started.

"No, George. I'm sorry. Hell, I just thought Josh was an arrogant asshole. There would have been no way based on a public intoxication charge years ago to predict what Josh Reckell was capable of."

"And 99 percent of the residents/tenants of this building are good people," George added.

"They are," Alex smiled.

"Are you okay with being here while they are here?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, yes I think so…I would like to see Maggie. And hell it will probably be more awkward for Sydney and her parents than us…If you're okay with it."

"I'm fine with it. I don't blame Sydney and I would like to see her and Maggie," Olivia replied. "We need to tell Sonya though. She was Josh's last victim…I'm not sure how she'll feel about it."

"Good point," Alex mumbled. "I know I don't want to go into that apartment…and certainly won't be going to any funeral service."

"I'd be happy to do the cremation and then pour Josh's ashes down a sewer drain though," Olivia cracked.

#-#

"Morning Sonya," Alex said seeing Sonya in the kitchen as they entered the apartment.

"Morning," Sonya grumbled as cheerfully as she could manage. "Thank God you are back."

"What's the matter?" Alex asked, rushing to the kitchen.

"Nothing too bad Cabot…ease down," Sonya chuckled sarcastically. "I took the last cup of coffee so I was trying to be a decent guest and make some more…but first I had try to figure out from the eight different kind of coffee beans which you preferred…finally said fuck it…French Roast."

"I'm loving this," Olivia laughed, gloating.

"Shut up Liv…it's not that hard…" Alex started and received a glare from Sonya. "Ok…ok once you use it once or twice it's not that hard.

"You just put the beans in the top here," Alex said pointing.

"I got that far…even found the grind button…but then there's eight fucking options there…it's such an uppity coffeemaker," Sonya smirked.

"It is Alex. When an ADA and detective can't figure it out it is needlessly uppity. Hell, it has more buttons and apps than my iPhone."

"I'll tell you what smartass," Alex said, turning her head towards Olivia and smiling. "I don't want you to ever feel incompetent in anything, so until you have become proficient with the coffeemaker, you can be the one to make it each morning."

"Nice closing argument counselor," Sonya laughed. "But please tell me the shower in the guest bathroom is less complicated."

"Yes, it is. When are you leaving again?" Alex smirked pressing a few buttons to start the coffee brewing.

"Nice one Cabot, but I'll learn to make the coffee if you save me from Edna for another day."

"Your mom is a riot," Olivia countered.

"You've had her for twenty minutes…me a lifetime. But I do love her dearly…just in scheduled doses."

"How is your thigh feeling?" Alex queried.

"Damn, I don't remember the last time a gorgeous blonde…well hell, blonde, brunette or redhead asked me that," Sonya said sipping her coffee casually.

"You're incorrigible," Alex blushed. "And definitely your mother's daughter."

"Might get a tinge of my sarcasm from her. But seriously, thanks for asking. It's sore, but not hurting as bad as I expected."

"When we were downstairs Sonya…oh and we have bagels by the way and a normal toaster," Olivia quipped. "Anyway, George the doorman told," Olivia nodded to Alex.

"Sydney Reckell, her parents and her daughter Maggie are coming in today. They'll be packing up the apartment and I assume Sydney will be involved with making arrangements."

"Well not really up for a game of Scrabble or anything with 'em, but look I met Sydney and she's a victim in all of this too. And what…Maggie isn't even five. Hell Reckell's side of the family. I mean we all know what a class guy Phillip is and Josh's mom…I talked to her several times and his dad once."

"That's pretty much the same view we have on it," Alex sighed.

"And if Phillip comes over to see Sydney and Maggie, we could probably finally thank him right?" Olivia questioned.

"I don't see why not," Sonya said. "By the way, are you going to talk to Stabler today?"

"I was going to call him. Why?" Olivia questioned.

"I need to talk to him and we need to bring closure to this and move on. He's a great cop. He made a mistake…hell we all do," Sonya said softly.

"That's big of you Sonya. It was a few mistakes and pretty big ones," Alex countered, drawing a glare from Olivia. "Liv, I really like El and I think he's a great cop too…but he did fuck up."

"He did and he knows it," Olivia said tersely. "And I know he will never make those mistakes again."

"I know that Liv," Alex sighed.

"Sonya, what kind of bagel do you want?" Olivia asked rummaging through the bag.

"I'll take an onion one please," Alex said sarcastically.

"Can I have the onion one please?" Sonya asked sincerely. "I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It's fine Sonya...and there's two onion bagels," Alex quipped.


	30. Chapter 30

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! Happy New Year all! **

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 30**

Sonya placed her crutches upright against the bookcase closest to the recliner in Alex's living room. She hopped not so gingerly on one leg to the recliner, snapping Olivia out of her daze.

"Where's Alex," Sonya queried as she sank into the recliner and extended the foot rest.

"She's taking a bath," Olivia said evenly.

"And you are sitting on the couch, staring at nothing on the TV…because?" Sonya smirked. "Or did you draw the short keep the house invader/guest entertained straw?"

"No," Olivia revealed a lopsided grin. "You are a much better entertainer than me anyway."

"Well thanks," Sonya smiled briefly. "You know…I am one that is apt to jump to conclusions often just based on perceptions…part of the reason I'm currently single. And then when I find out what caused someone to do or say something, I realize my perception was way off."

"What are you getting at Sonya?" Olivia questioned evenly.

"Your perception seems to be that Alex should just forgive and forget as far as what happened yesterday," Sonya continued.

"You seem to be able to forgive Elliot's mistakes and you're the one who got stabbed," Olivia countered. "I know he won't make those mistakes again. He is a good cop."

"I don't think he will either," Sonya smirked. "And I respect you as a cop and I like you as a person, a friend…but I'm not in love with you."

Olivia lifted her head and looked directly at Sonya, arching a curious eyebrow.

"Liv, your better half…and don't worry I'll tell her you are her better half," Sonya smiled, "Anyway, even if you just took the past 12 days, and throw out all the prior knowledge of the cases you work, the close calls you've had, not to mention Alex being shot and put in witness protection…"

"What Sonya?" Olivia smiled, now curious to hear Sonya's thoughts. "She's taking a bath, she didn't go to the spa." Alex smiled as she stood out of sight in her bedroom, unsure of how long the conversation she was somewhat guiltily eavesdropping on had been going on.

"Ok, my point is that maybe she isn't so quick to forgive Elliot out of fear. He's your partner and she knows that neither, you or Elliot can afford to make mistakes when you're out there," Sonya said firmly.

"But what El did and didn't do yesterday was so out of character for him," Olivia sighed. "I haven't even talked to him yet today…but I know he is beating himself up over this more than anybody else could ever do…So I don't want to pile on the, 'You fucked up Detective Stabler bandwagon.'"

"I don't believe Alex said anything about wanting to tar and feather him or anything like that," Sonya laughed. "Hell, she didn't even say she wanted to kick him in the balls and I've wanted to do that numerous times, especially…well before…but still since I've returned when he gets that cocky, smug grin across his mug."

"It annoys me sometimes too when he has that look," Olivia conceded. "You know at the hospital yesterday after seeing you…He gathered all of us together…Fin and Munch too and admitted he fucked up and that it was all his fault."

"And I know it was out of character…and yes I have been listening for a couple of minutes," Alex said stepping out of the bedroom and into the living room. "Liv, I guess that is what scared me or scares me the most. Because even before what happened with Reckell…the one thing I did count on, trust with Elliot being your partner was that he would never be careless with other people's safety in dangerous or potentially dangerous situations."

"I trust him as my partner," Olivia mumbled. "But…I am hearing what both of you are saying."

"Do you trust me as your ADA?" Sonya quipped, looking at Olivia.

"Much more than I did a few months ago," Olivia answered honestly.

"But not as much as you might have if I wouldn't have fucked up a case and then shown up drunk to court. And even when I have 10 years of sobriety, you'll still remember, even if it is, and hopefully it will be a distant memory or thought…And also hopefully not always what I am best known for in my law career," Sonya chuckled.

"If I didn't see what alcohol did to my mom, the power it had over her," Olivia sighed. "I think it would be very far back in my mind already with what you have done since…And how well you are doing."

"But there's that bit of doubt you can't help but still feel. Wonder if I might take that first drink and you know where that leads…And then I fuck up another case and my mistake lets a perp walk that you not only busted your ass to get, but who also likely will offend again," Sonya said evenly.

"Ok…Yes, that is still a little bit of a fear I have," Olivia admitted.

"Good," Sonya smiled. "Because not only do I need that accountability, I need that honesty so I can't lie to myself."

"No wonder why I am on the couch and you are in the chair," Olivia smiled. "You just 'shrinked' the hell out of me."

"And my time is up for this session," Sonya smirked. "Alex, I saw a couple of books over there when I was crutchin' around."

"Whatever you want to read," Alex smiled.

"Thanks," Sonya said. "Going to pogo stick back to my temporary room and do some pleasure reading for a welcome change."

"Thank you Sonya," Olivia said sincerely, getting up from the couch and bringing the crutches to Sonya.

#-#

"Alex," Olivia said softly, sliding her arm around the blonde's shoulders as they sat on the couch. "I'm sorry. I don't want to fight or argue with you about this. And I thought you were just being too hard…"

"Sonya was right…It's fear," Alex sighed. "What she was saying about having that fear, even though I know the risk is so slight, that what happened yesterday was out of character for him. I know how dangerous your job is even when everything is done right."

"I don't want to beat down on him or make him feel like I don't trust him…Alex"

"I don't want that or expect that…And I don't want to do that either. I'm sure you are right that he is beating himself up harder than anybody else could," Alex said, snuggling into Olivia's shoulder. "And I want him to be confident and sure of himself and his training when you two are out there. But just like you said that you still have that fear that Sonya will relapse, and the more sober days she strings together, the less that fear is…"

"I understand," Olivia said, kissing the top of Alex's head. "And I was pissed at Sonya when she did what she did. Of course, I didn't have much of a personal connection with her then. Now I don't want her to stay sober just for what she can do as an ADA, but almost more so because of seeing her as the person she really is."

"I really like her as our friend too," Alex said softly. Olivia rested her head on the top of the couch cushion, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"What Liv?" Alex queried.

"Donnelly was right though," Olivia sighed deeply. "If it would have been you…" Alex lifted her head from Olivia's shoulder and placed several soft kisses along her neck and jawline.

"And even if it is incredibly selfish and tied to insecurities I probably shouldn't have been feeling, I needed to hear that," Alex whispered.

"I love you Alex," Olivia said, pressing her lips gently to Alex's. "You're first for me."

"C'mon," Alex smiled, breaking the kiss, grabbing Olivia's hand and bounding from the couch. "I want to show you how much I love you."

"What about Sonya?" Olivia grinned.

"She picked a very long novel and there are thick doors and walls in this apartment," Alex smiled. "Besides she was the one who facilitated our dispute resolution."

"Very convincing argument counselor," Olivia smiled, following behind Alex as they walked briskly to the bedroom.


	31. Chapter 31

Set after Season 12, Episode 5 "Wet"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* **

**Thanks to all who read my previous story **_**Stepping Time. **_**This is a new A/O story and there will not be an OFC love interest coming between Alex and Olivia, however there will be some drama, angst and obstacles as they trudge the road to happy destiny.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback. Thanks for reading and the reviews so far! Sorry for the long delay between chapters my muse keeps leading me back to writing Double Time, but there's a long way left to go in that story and not much further here. **

**"Talk, Ask, Listen" Chapter 31**

After pouring Sonya coffee and offering her bagels and numerous other breakfast options, Alex settled into the couch, her computer in her lap. Sonya read the morning paper at the dining room table, refraining from commenting on stories so Alex could do her work in peace. She shifted her focus every now and then from the newspaper to Alex. Not once had she heard the familiar sound of keyboard characters being stroked. After finishing several sections of the paper and unfolding the entertainment section and laying it out on the table, Sonya surmised that not only was Alex not typing she wasn't reading either, just staring blankly at the screen.

"So are you pondering all the problems and challenges facing the world or some things closer to home and heart?" Sonya questioned.

"Oh," Alex chuckled softly, running a hand through her blonde mane. "Was it that obvious? I guess it is good I don't have any really pressing work today."

"So who is she partnered up with while Elliot is out?"

"Cragen actually for the time being. I guess it depends on how long El is going to be out as to whether she gets a new temp partner. She said Fin and Munch are working a new case from like 3 this morning. Rape, stabbing. Victim is in critical condition."

"It never ends does it," Sonya groaned.

"No it sure doesn't," Alex replied, setting her laptop on the couch and padding to the kitchen. Alex grabbed the coffee pot and brought it to the table, pouring Sonya more coffee and then taking a seat at the table. "I really was hoping she could take some time off and we could go on vacation for a few weeks, or even four or five days."

"Well hopefully Elliot will be back at work soon and then you two can get away."

"Trust me I would like to get away from this winter weather along with just being with Liv totally away from work," Alex said. "But I also know part of it is I just want to try and run away from here for a while. Run away from what happened with Reckell and run away from the fears I have of her being back on the job."

"Can I ask you something Alex? It is pretty personal and if you are…"

"Out with it Sonya," Alex smiled reassuringly.

"Ok…And I know it is a lot different, because I am not having my whole world turned upside down, removed from me. I was just wondering, not so much physically…"

"What I went through mentally and emotionally after I was shot," Alex finished. "I was going to try and bring that up if you didn't, because my way of dealing was pretty much an epic failure for quite a few years. And I was in a forced 'run away' geographically and I know a change of locale does not eliminate issues, emotions, fears, and problems."

"I still think you two deserve a vacation," Sonya smirked.

"We do, but I know it can't…I know I have to take some steps, do some work to deal with what has happened," Alex stammered. "Not just run away and pretend I'm fine. I am still in shock or denial about Reckell having that gun to my head…everything that has happened since he entered our lives."

"I called my AA sponsor last night and she suggested I talk to you. She said I was trying to minimize what happened to me and that I was in denial," Sonya smirked. "I told her I wasn't in denial…I can feel the pain in my thigh and see the stitches when I change the bandage."

"And I totally understand both," Alex laughed. "And for me those stages of grief were very applicable, very real, even though they didn't necessarily come in order, and at times I felt more than one at once, especially the anger and denial."

"And where are you at with what Reckell did to you Alex?" Sonya asked softly.

"I can tell you that it helps me tremendously that he is dead. Not that I wanted you to have to go through…"

"No Alex, I totally understand. I am very glad he is dead too," Sonya sighed. "Fuck…it is just so frustrating. I don't think I ever truly believed that I was invincible…but…And I guess I am kind of ashamed to admit this."

"It is okay," Alex nodded, encouraging Sonya to continue.

"All the victims I have seen over the years…And some…lord…they really tore at my heart. And I felt such sorrow and empathy for them. Some of them just amazed me with their strength and perseverance…but I had always separated them for me. I guess I never really thought or believed I could become a victim too."

"That's almost exactly how I felt. And then you find out that it can happen," Alex sighed. "And I know for me I haven't looked at any violent crime stats since then and just seen numbers on a page."

"You said you didn't deal with things well after you were shot. What would you have done differently?" Sonya asked.

"Pretty much what we're doing now," Alex smiled. "Talk, ask, listen. I have a great therapist who I was seeing rather regularly before Reckell who now I am scheduling to see twice a month again. And of course support groups. I haven't been in a while, but there's one that meets Tuesday evenings at the church down the street if you want to go with me."

"I would really like that. Thank you."

"I like having you and Sadie here right now. After what happened with Reckell I was almost absolutely sure a few days ago that I wanted to move. Now I think I really want to stay here, or at least not run from here."

"So when is Olivia going to officially move in?" Sonya smiled.

"I think we're already into that process, but we haven't officially decided we want to stay here. Agreed to take it one day at a time…And hell it might be working well until we see who our new neighbors will be in 12C," Alex smirked. "But besides making sure that we can handle staying here with the memories of Reckell across the hall, I really want Liv to feel that we're in our place. Don't want it, whether it is here or somewhere else to be my apartment that she is moving into."

"You two really make me smile," Sonya said, stretching her arm across the table and squeezing Alex's hand.

"Thanks. I wish I would have dealt with my stuff sooner and maybe the two of us would have gotten together four or five years ago," Alex replied.

"There's a saying in AA about not regretting your past or wishing to shut the door on it. I still struggle with it, partially because I am a control freak…and according to my sponsor I still have a lot of resentments too…"

"I know that quote. I had a very dear friend while I was in witness protection. She had been sober 10 years when I met her. I went to quite a few open meetings with her," Alex said softly.

"Are you still in touch with her?"

"She was a cop up in Vermont," Alex sighed. "There was a case that tore her apart. And then she relapsed…And then she ate her gun. I was already back in New York then. Katie was such a wonderful person. She helped me a lot and a lot of others."

"I'm sorry Alex."

"Well don't stop going to meetings based on that depressing story," Alex smirked. "I'm not sure why…I probably shouldn't have brought that up."

"No I won't, I can't stop going to meetings. I had a very good friend who took her own life five years ago. She was a social worker. Helped so many people and knew where to go get help, but I don't know. I don't know why."

"I've experienced some very low lows. And for some serious chunks of time I was basically just existing and not living. I don't want to go back to that."

"I know. I don't want to do that either. I don't want to give Josh Reckell and what he did to me that power to set me back," Sonya said firmly.

"I totally agree. In all of this bad from him, I still have this joy of finally being with Olivia. I won't give him the power, especially after he's dead, to take that away from me."

#-#

"This was really good. Thank you Sonya," Olivia smiled.

"I can order some good Thai food," Sonya smirked.

"It was a very good dinner," Alex said taking the plates and silverware to the dishwasher. "Did you talk to Elliot today babe?"

"Actually he came in to meet with the captain around four. He's been cleared of course for shooting Josh, but he is suspended for a week without pay starting tomorrow," Olivia stated.

"And is he okay with that?" Sonya questioned.

"Yeah he is. He could appeal it of course, but he said he's not going to. Thinks it is very fair to him," Olivia replied.

"So are you okay with it?" Alex queried.

"I am. So going to be basically working with the captain until next Friday," Olivia said and then looked at Alex curiously, hearing a light knocking on the front door. "Are you expecting anyone?"

"No," Alex replied as Olivia walked to the door and looked through the peephole.

"It's Sydney," Olivia said. "Are you okay with seeing her now?"

"Is Maggie with her?"

"I can't see her or hear her," Olivia smirked.

"I'm good with seeing her," Alex said. "You Sonya?"

"It's a step to moving forward, bringing some closure," Sonya said.

"Ok then," Olivia said, opening the door.


End file.
